Death Swap
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: L and company receive a mysterious letter about a house swapping contest inspired by reality television. What they don't know is that everything is not as it seems, but will anyone figure this out before its too late? -MelloxOC, LxOC- Beware of spoilers..
1. Chapter 1: Opening Day

**Before Note: **This fanfic is like an alternate universe reality type fanfic. Most characters that died in the original story are, well, not dead in this story. And so to make it easier for me to write this story, I am going to have it that Light gave up the Death Note and thus, lost all of his memories and is currently his nice, cute, normal self while the Death Note is out there being used and controlled by someone else. And I believe that is all that needs to be told before the start of the fanfic. Enjoy... or something like that... (Oh, and bewared of spoilers from the anime/manga/book.) I do not own Death Note. This disclaimer should be used for the whole fanfic since I am to lazy to go back and add this in to all the chapters.

**Ouverture Jour**

"Come on, Mello. It's just for one week." Yume grabbed Mello's hand and squeezed it.

"You don't know whose house you're going to. What if it's that Light bastard?" Mello asked her.

"Then I'll leave. Screw the prize, I'll come right home."

"Prize?" Mello wondered. This was the first he heard of a prize since she came home with the invitation to stay at a stranger's home for a week. While she was staying at the person's house, someone from that house was going to be coming to their home. He really didn't want to play host to anyone... especially if it ended up being Near or Light. He would rather kill them than live with them for a whole week.

"Yep. I didn't tell you earlier? The prize for doing this is a life long supply of chocolate. Which would really help us save some money." Money wasn't a problem in their relationship, but more money would make her even happier so she could buy even more video games, manga and anime.

"Life long supply?" Mello imagined in his head all the chocolate he could eat. All the wonderful chocolate he wanted.

"So are you ok with me going and someone coming here?" Yume asked.

Mello stood there, thinking for a few moments. He knew that she could take care of herself, but she was so damn naive at times that it worried him greatly.

"Come on, Mello-wello." She pouted. "I bet it would be fun."

Mello growled at the nickname he disliked so very much. He looked away from her pouting since he almost always gave in when she looked like that.

"I'll be fine. And so will you. Are you worried that the person who gets sent here will think you're so pretty they will take advantage of you and rape you in your sleep?" She poked him on his cheek.

"Hell no!"

"Then what is wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing. I don't have a problem with you going. Just be careful, all right?"

"All rightly. I will dear Mello. Do not worry about me. I shall survive for the week and win us some chocolate." She nodded happily.

"When does this little swap happen?" He asked her.

"In three days." She told him. Yume then grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled him toward her, smiling mischievously. "Why don't we go have some fun to make up for the time we are going to miss when I'm away."

Mello grinned and moved closer to her as he wrapped one arm around her and the other he placed on the side of her face as he leaned forward to kiss her.

For the next three days they had lots and lots of 'fun'...

* * *

"Free cake for the rest of our lives? Do you know how awesomely hot that is? We have to do this L." Kyoki said, jumping up and down happily.

L was sitting on the couch in his normal fashion. He raised his hand and placed the tip of his thumb on his lip like he usually did when thinking.

"Why are you hesitating, L-kun? There's going to be yummy, delicious, wonderful cake. Free cake, L-kun."

"This could be some sort of trap so Kira can get close to get our names."

Kyoki sighed. She kneeled down on the couch next to L; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her forehead on the left side of his head.

"I don't know Kira, but I don't think would try to get at us by using free cake. It doesn't seem like something he would do... even if he was desperate to get you."

He lowered his hand and turned his head toward her. "You're right. He probably wouldn't do something like this."

"Hehe. It looks like you have three eyes." She pulled her head back and poked him on his forehead where she had double vision and saw the fake eye. Kyoki then sat down on the couch normally and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If you want to go do that, I won't stop you." He told her.

"Yayness! Thank you, L. Are you going to be all right with the surprise quest coming here?"

"Yes. This could work in our favor."

"I wonder who I'll be going to visit. I wonder if it will be a stranger or someone I know..."

"Be careful with who you give your name too." He reminded her.

"I will." She told him. She suddenly gasped. "What if I end up in a house without Internet... what if they don't even have a computer? I must take precautions before leaving. I should go download those songs from that one Taiwan drama I've been watching so I don't go crazy with those songs in my head. Oh, and I need some more UVERworld music. I'll save it on my PSP and then we can all be happy. Yesu! Oh, I should take a cake with me incase they are weird and don't like cake or something like that. They should have cake there, shouldn't they? I mean, they have to have cake, or at least some kind of candy, right? Only crazy people don't have anything like that, right? What kind of people wouldn't have cake or candy? Oh, dear..." Kyoki shook as she thought about the house she was going to be visiting and how she would may have to interact with strangers, which was something she hated the most. She hated talking to strangers; it made her very uncomfortable.

"Calm down." L placed his right hand on top of her head and patted it lightly.

The moment he touched her head she got a warm feeling all over her and immediately did as he told her.

"I really want to do this since it sounds kinda fun and interesting... but I kinda don't want to do it now since I know how much I'm going to miss you."

He removed his hand from her head and rested it back on his knee. He then looked straight ahead in his normal dazed, emotionless stare. "I will miss you as well. It's going to be odd eating cake alone now."

Kyoki squealed with what appeared to be happiness as she hugged tightly onto his arm and rubbed her cheek against his arm like a happy cat would do to its owner. She then jumped up and pointed her finger at him. "I will depart from you from one week and I shall miss you so much that it will drive me crazy and the people I am staying with. And after this week is over, I shall glomp you like you have never been glomped before. So you better by prepared my dear L! Muahahahahah!"

A sudden wave of dizziness overcame here and she sat back down. She rested her head on his arm. "I think I'm tired now... Maybe I'll take a nap..." Kyoki told him. She started to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"What is this about? Misa can't be away from Light for one week! Why would someone send something like this to me?" Misa glared at the paper in her hand. She was considering burning it, but realized that might end up being rather dangerous to do right in the middle of the living room. She decided to wait till Light came home and then she could show him what a horrible letter a bad person sent them. Misa folded the letter up and placed it back in the envelope so she wouldn't have to look at it. After that she placed it under the cushion on the sofa so that way she couldn't see it at all. After that was done, she sighed happily and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to a photo shoot that was set for later that day.

* * *

Near stared at the letter like as if it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"What is wrong?" Rester asked, coming over to the younger man after realizing that Near had been staring at the paper for quite a few minutes.

"This note... is very odd." Near told him. "It makes no sense. It says if I participate in going to a random person's house, and one member of that family comes here, I will be awarded a life long supply of toys of my choice. Who would fall for something like this? It must be some kind of trap. Or someone's weird, twisted sense of fun." Near began to twirl strands of his bangs around his finger as he pondered.

"It sounds like one of those reality television shows that are all over the place nowadays." Rester told him.

"Yes, it does." Near looked at the envelope. "It doesn't have a return address. Please call Gevanni, Lidner, and Aizawa and ask them if they will assist me in finding out where this letter came from and if any others were sent out."

"Yes, sir." Rester said and walked away to do what he was asked to do.

Near sat where he was and continued to examine the letter and envelope.

* * *

AfterNote: I got the idea for this story after watching Wife Swap. It is not a show that I normally watch. I was just flipping through the channels one night to see if there was anything to watch while I was waiting to watch Lost which was on an hour later and it happened to be on and it caught my eye. I'm so happy I decided to watch it so I could get the idea for this little story. I noticed that the females mainly are the ones who read the note... I didn't mean for that to happen... but it did... and it doesn't have any significance for the story... at least for now it doesn't... maybe I will work it in now or something like that. But I don't know how I will make that work since I had Near get one too... I didn't want him to be left out... so... yea... Oh well. That last little bit with Near was not planned. I was just thinking that another character should get a letter too, and then I was like, 'well, it should be someone cool like Near who gets it.' And thus he got it. But now this little thing is getting more of a plot to it. At first it was just going to be something simple, but then Near had to come along and complicate it a little bit. But that is all right. Maybe this will make things better... hopefully... And hopefully I will be able to finish this supposedly short fanfic... though knowing me... it will turn out to be way longer than anticipated. It's already starting, like that bit with Near that was not planned at all... yea... What am I getting myself into? Who knows? Well, I think I should end this little endnote now since it's getting pretty long and I'm starting to talk about nothing. Yea... until next time, don't sleep with alligators in your bed or you might wake up with a body part missing. Later. EndAfterNote


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Chapter 2:**** Premier Jour**

"I'm going to miss you very much, L." Kyoki said as she hugged tightly onto him. They were currently standing in front of the hotel where they were currently living, the taxi parked at the curb waiting for her. Her bags were already packed into the vehicle.

"The taxi driver is starting to get annoyed. He's been waiting for the last fifteen minutes."

"Oh, has it really been that long? I thought I had only been hugging you for a minute." She giggled nervously and took a step back. "Well, then, I guess I better be off." Kyoki leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When her lips were centimeters away, he turned his head her lips pressed against his own.

She immediately took a step back and blushed, totally unsure if he meant to do that or if it was a mistake. "I-I should be going. See you later." She smiled at him as she turned around and looked at him over her shoulder. She began to feel sad like she normally did when leaving someone she cared about for a short time. Kyoki had to fight back the urge to run back to him and glomp him and then forget about this whole going to someone else's house for a week. But she held back the urge and got into the back seat of the car. She started to wave to him as the car pulled away from the building.

L waved until she was out of sight. Afterward, he sighed and went back inside and waited for the 'surprise' person to come.

* * *

"I promise I will call the moment I get there. Well, not the moment, I will get settled in for a few moments before calling you. And that is if I can, you never know, they might turn out to be Amish. There may be some rules, and one of them may be that I cannot contact others from there, or something." Yume told Mello. "But if I can call, will that make you feel better?"

Mello looked away, but nodded.

"Good. We have enough chocolate to last a normal person two months, so you should be good with that. Don't forget to do the laundry and be nice to whoever is coming here." Yume said all of this in a stern tone.

"Yea, yea. You should go, the drivers waiting."

"Right." She gave him a hug and a kiss and then ran and jumped into the car. She waved happily to him as the car pulled away.

Mello waved once and then marched back into the apartment. "Who ever is doing this better not send someone stupid. Or annoying."

* * *

Yume sat in the back seat as the driver, who was apparently one of the people in on the whole event, told her of the rules for the next week.

"You must live in the designated household and the inhabitants for the entire time. If you give up during this week, then you lose and will not receive the prize. If you make any contact with anyone from your own household, you will be disqualified. You are to try to live like those in the house. Try to eat what foods they have. If you are allergic to something, then you are allowed not to eat the item. That is pretty much it for the rules. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, I told Mello I would call him when I got to wherever I was going. Could I call a next door neighbor to tell him I got where I was going safely, or would that not be allowed."

"That would be breaking the rules. We already have it prepared so he will be informed when you get there."

"I see." Yume sighed.

"Anything else you would like to know?"

"No, that is all."

"Very well. We are nearing the location." The driver slowed the car down. "Please put open the bag next to you and put on the blindfold."

That threw Yume off. "Wh-"

* * *

"-at? Why do I need to put on a blindfold for? You're going to take me somewhere and then... and then do inappropriate stuff, aren't you? Well, I say no to that."

"No offense lady, but I'm not into you that way. I'm just doing my job. My boss wants you to be surprise when you first pull up to the house. Besides, he doesn't want to be seen as he leads you to the door of the one you will be staying with. You'll need to keep it on until you get in the home." The taxi told her.

"I understand... I guess. You better not be lying or I will cause great pain upon you and your children." Kyoki told him as she placed the blindfold over her eyes. 'I really hope I'm not walking into some kind of trap...'

Moments after putting the cloth over her eyes the car began to slow down and stop.

"Stay right there until he helps you out, ok?"

"Ok..." Kyoki nodded.

She heard the trunk of the car opening and her belongings being removed. Seconds later the door opened and a stranger took he hand and helped her out of the car. Kyoki couldn't help but think about how that hand felt familiar... yet so different at the same time.

As the person was leading her, neither of them spoke. They walked for a few moments, rode an elevator and then walked a few more moments before stopping. Kyoki heard her bags being put on the floor, the stranger removed his hand from her own hand and then heard a knock on a door.

Kyoki only had to wait a few moments before the door opened. She bit her lip out of curiosity and a little fear.

"Hi...?" She managed to say.

"Kyoki, what are you doing here?"

The voice was familiar. She was so happy she was going to be staying with someone she knew. Kyoki smiled happily at...-

* * *

L looked down at Yume, wondering why she was there with a blindfold on.

"Are you the one who is suppose to stay here for the week?"

"Yep, that would be me, L-kun. I'm surprised that you're the one I'm gonna be staying with. A little happy too since you are someone I know."

L helped her in his home and took her bags and brought them in. After she heard the door closed she removed the blindfold.

"I'm guessing that Kyoki was the one to go then, right?"

L nodded. "Yes, that is correct."

"I wonder if since I am here, she is there with Mello now." Yume thought.

"It would probably appear that way. I think there is a ten percent chance that is the case." L shrugged. "But this may be a little bit more complicated than what it seems."

"Where are we?"

"Chicago. Kyoki and I arrived here a few days ago since we think that a Death Note may be in the area."

"I see. If you were here, then why didn't you two come to visit Mello or me or call us to let us know you were in the area?"

"We were trying to keep a low profile."

"I see. I think."

L went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Yume followed and sat down on a separate couch.

"So... what do we do now?"

* * *

"Make yourself at home. You've been here before so I take it you still know where everything is, right? In case you forget where something is, or whatever, just let me know. If there is anything else you need, just tell me."

"I shall do that, fellow friend Mello-kun."

"If you're here, then is Yume with L?"

"Maybe. That is most likely the case, at least I think so." Kyoki told him. "Oh, she probably would have called you when she got there, but there is a rule in this little game we are apart of that says we can't call our homes. So sadly, I won't be able to call and talk to L-sama."

Mello sighed. Even though he wished that he could talk to Yume to make sure she was ok, but he was relieved that the chances that she was with L were pretty high.

Mello picked up her bags that were resting on the floor and took them toward the second bedroom that would be hers to use for the time she was there. He led her down a hallway to the first room on the left. Inside the room looked like a normal room, somewhat, it had a desk and a bed and a drawer. But all along one side of the room there were boxes packed with chocolate.

"This is where we also store the extra chocolate, but I can move them out of here if you want."

"No, it's fine. It's interesting being so near to so many wonderful bars of chocolate. Have you had any breakthroughs in the Kira case? That is why L and I are in America. I appears that Kira has been focusing his attention here."

"If L is here, then who is watching that Light guy and that one chick?"

"Soichiro-san and Mogi-san and Matsuda-kun are handling all of that at the moment. I think Aizawa-san is also helping them while L is here. But I could be wrong."

"Yume and I have traced him here as well. But other than that we don't have any other leads. I gotta go make a few calls but after that I will be free. Do you, uh, wanna go see a movie or something?" Mello wasn't sure how he was supposed to go about this 'babysitting' bit. He wasn't exactly babysitting her, but he knew that she could be rather... immature and childish at times. But he didn't think it would be too hard to do since it was Kyoki he had to deal with.

"Oh! Can we go see that zombie movie that is out right now? Or is there a movie you wanted to go see? If so, we can go see the one you want."

"No, I don't. The zombie one is fine. If you need anything let me know." Mello told her and then left the room.

"Hmm. What should I do? Guess I should unpack my things." She went to one of her bags and opened it to reveal a few game systems, several manga, many games, and a few DVDs. After she was finished with that, she unpacked her tiny bag of clothing and tossed it in the dresser. After that she sat in front of the television and started to play a video game.

* * *

Near sat on the floor playing around with some of his toys as Gevanni, Lidner and Rester stood nearby, waiting for orders. Aizawa was on a screen. He had to 'attend' the meeting through technology since he was half a world away from them.

Near told them all what had happened and asked for their help. They all said they would do their best.

"Gevanni, I would like you to try to trace where the envelope was sent from and where the paper and envelope were bought from. It does not feel like normal paper, so that should hopefully make it easier to track. When you are finished with that, I may have another task for you."

Gevanni nodded in understanding.

"Lidner, I would like you to try to get a hold of L and Mello to see if they were also sent the same letter. There is not need to contact Kyoki and Yume seeing as they are most likely with Mello and L."

"Yes, sir." She told him.

"Getting in touch with them is not going to be easy. They most likely have their phones equipped with call blockers."

"I will find a way to get in touch with them." Halle assured him.

"Good. And Aizawa. At the current moment I would like you to monitor Light until Gevanni is completed with his mission and then I'll give you your main task, is that all right?"

"Sure, I guess." Aizawa told him. "I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you. That is all for now. Please tell me when you find out any new information."

They all nodded. Gevanni and Lidner left to get started. Aizawa terminated the call; the screen he had been on went blank.

"I wonder if perhaps this is nothing but a big misunderstanding..." Near shook his head. "No, there is definitely something strange going on here..." He picked up one of his action figures and started to play with it.

* * *

Kyoki took a break from her game to check out the room more carefully. She had stayed in this room before, but that was before it was a bedroom and chocolate storage room. And all she mainly did was sleep due to jet lag. She decided to look out the window to see what her surroundings looked like. She sat on the bed and rested her elbows on the window edge as she peered outside. She froze in terror as she looked down at the sidewalk that appeared to be hundreds of miles away, though in all reality she was only on the seventeenth floor of an apartment building.

Kyoki snapped out of her frozen state and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. She went to the to the living room where Mello was sitting in a chair in front of the computer desk.

Kyoki dive-bombed into the space under his chair and where the footrest was.

Mello jumped in surprised annoyance.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Are you crazy? Do you realize how high up we are from the ground? Do you realize that any moment this building could crumble and we would fall down hundreds of horrible feet? What if we die? How will I help L if I am dead? I don't wanna die!"

Mello sighed and realized that perhaps this week wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought earlier... He scooted the chair back and leaned over so he could see her.

"Kyoki, trust me, this building is safe. I even made sure before I bought this apartment."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Ok... if you say so... I will believe you... But if I end up dying in this place then I am going to haunt you and your children for the rest of your life... did I already say that today? Oh well."

"I don't have any kids."

"Then... I'll haunt you... in the afterlife and bug you about the fact that you did not have any children." She slowly came out. "I'm sorry... I'm sure Yume-chan told you, but I have a great fear of heights."

"Yea, she mentioned that. What do you do when you have to stay in hotels in the upper levels?"

"Well, L is very nice and he tries to get them toward the mid-section. He also gets them there in case there is an emergency and we need to get out fast. Something like that has never happened, but you never know when it could happen. We generally keep the curtains closed if we do have to stay in places way up there. It helps with my fear and my hated for light. Lights tend to hurt my eyes over time."

"Would closing the curtains make you more comfortable here?"

"Eh? Oh, no, I mean yes. But you don't have to do that for me. I don't want to be a bother to you. I'm the guest after all so I should be good. I'm sorry for causing a scene like this."

"It's fine. It's not that much of a problem." Mello walked over to the nearest window and closed the curtain. After that one he sent out on closing the rest of them. After that he grabbed two bars of chocolate and rejoined Kyoki. He held out one to her. "Want it?"

"Sure. Thank you so much for everything and I'm sorry to be such a bother to you."

"Stop apologizing." He sat down on the couch. He pulled the wrapper off the candy and took a bite.

Kyoki kneeled before the living room couch table and opened her candy bar. She then broke it into small squares and then stacked them. Once they were stacked she began to eat them one at a time.

Mello watched this amused.

"Sorry about that. But this is how I eat chocolate. It's a old habit." She laughed nervously.

* * *

"Kyoki-chan is so weird for disliking lights so much." Yume said as she pulled open a curtain to look at the street below her.

"Too much light causes pain to her eyes." L reminded her as he sat on the couch in his normal way.

"Yes, I remember." Yume nodded. She stared at him for a few minutes, wondering what he was doing. "What are you doing, L?"

"I'm thinking about the Kira case right now." L told her.

Yume laughed. "Mello does that a lot too. Do you only do that? Don't you ever go out and have some fun?"

L titled his head, a little confused. "Fun? Hmm... Solving cases is fun."

Yume sighed. " I mean, like go out and see a movie. Go shopping at the mall. That kind of fun."

"For me to go out there would be dangerous for the world." L told her truthfully.

Yume thought about this and his situation as the worlds' best detective and nodded. "I understand." She smiled at him. 'Kyoki-chan must really get along and loves living with him seeing as she hates going out into public. And with L having to stay out of the spotlight must make her happy too...'

L, mistaking her smile for hunger said: "If you are hungry, help yourself to whatever you want to eat."

"Thank you. Now that I think about it, I am a little bit hungry. Wait, why did you think I was hungry just by my smiling?"

"Kyoki-san tends to smile more often when she is hungry." L said.

"Oh... I see... Well, that is odd." Yume got up and headed toward the kitchen to look for something to eat. She wasn't quite surprised when all that she found in the hotel cabinets were candy, cake, pies, cookies, ice cream, and other sweetening products were packed where a normal person would put normal food.

"Um... L?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything other than sugary foods here?"

"There might be something like that in one of the cabinets behind something. Who knows though. I don't pay attention to food like that. Kyoki usually orders food using that phone." He pointed at the phone near the kitchen table. "It gets delivered to the front door. The menu is next to the phone so order something if you want." L told her as he took some of the candy that had been resting on the table next to him and began to eat that.

"Thanks." Yume walked over to the menu and phone, picked up the menu and looked at it to see what they offered. After deciding what she wanted, she picked up the phone and made her order. When she was finished, she hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. "That... sounded like Watari..."

"That was Watari." L told her as he ate a chocolate covered cherry.

"Huh? W-what?"

"He oversees Kyoki-san's and mine food preparation. She is worried that someone will poison the food and then somehow I will eat it and then die. We have a small private kitchen here so she shouldn't worry too much."

"Shouldn't she be more worried about herself since it doesn't seem like you eat... regularly." Yume said as she watched him eat some more candy.

"That would be logical for her to worry about herself. But for some odd reason she is worried about me." L told her. "There really is no reason for her to worry at all."

Yume nodded, but she was a now a little worried about her cousin and she didn't even know why... well, she knew... but not really...

* * *

"That movie was so awesome! Thank you so much for taking me to see it. I'm so happy we saw that movie." She told him as they left the theater.

"It was pretty good, I guess." Mello said. He hadn't really watched that many zombie movies, but that one was all right.

Kyoki's stomach let out a tremendous growl.

Mello stopped at looked at her stomach. "Are you hungry?"

Kyoki nodded. "Hehe, yea."

He sighed as he tried to stay calm. "You should tell me when you get hungry."

Kyoki giggled. "You remind me of my cousin. She says stuff like that quite a bit."

"That is because you never say when you are hungry."

"I don't really notice I'm hungry unless I think about if I am hungry."

"You should think about it more then. C'mon. Let's go get some damn food."

"Yes, sir." Kyoki smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Is there anything you eat that isn't loaded with sugar?" Yume asked as she was eating the food that she ordered. It smelled so wonderful and it tasted just as wonderful as well. "Do you only eat cake for dinner?" She said, looking at his plate of cake that he was eating.

"Normally I eat cake. But there have been occasions when I will eat cookies, donuts-"

"All sugary stuff. How do you stay so thin when you eat so much sugar?"

"I figure that if I use enough of my brain, I will burn off any unnecessary weight." L informed her.

"Really? I guess I should try that, somehow." She said. "You know, you really should eat something else for a change. And I can't believe I'm telling someone else to eat healthy. What is the world coming too? But seriously, you should. Maybe I should force you to eat something-"

"What would Kyoki-san think if she found out that her dear cousin was making me eat things that I do not want to eat." L said as he dumped a handful of sugar into his drink. He then sipped it.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"You may see it anyway you wish."

Yume remained quiet for a few moments. "Before I leave, I am going to see you eat something other than your sugar-filled-cuisine."

L just shrugged as he continued to sip his sugary drink along with his delicious cake.

* * *

Kyoki tossed and turn for an hour in her bed, trying to get comfortable. It was odd sleeping in a room alone. She was so use to sleeping near L that she couldn't stand being alone now. She cursed herself for becoming that way. Before she had been able to sleep alone. She had preferred to sleep alone, but after becoming close with L, she felt safe sleeping only when he was nearby. Finally she gave up on sleeping and got up and went to the living room in hopes that Mello was still up so she could possibly talk to him and perhaps get tired enough to fall asleep. But he was not out there. She sighed and sat down on the couch and grabbed the television controller and turned on the machine. She turned the volume down so she would not disturb the chocolate lover. Ten minutes later she had her head resting on the armrest and was fast asleep.

Meanwhile in his room, Mello was awake, unable to sleep due to the fact that he was so use to Yume sleeping right beside him. She was a bed hog so it felt strange being able to sleep without someone curled up right next to you and slowly pushing you toward the edge of the bed while they stole the blankets. He sighed and got up to get some water.

When he got out into the kitchen he realized that he television was on. He walked out into the living room and found Kyoki sleeping on the couch. Mello immediately figured out the reason for her being out there. He grabbed a blanket from a nearby closet and carefully placed it on her so as not to wake her up. He left the television on seeing as it was helping her sleep. He went back to the kitchen and poured himself some water before heading back to bed.

Eventually he was able to sleep. But it wasn't a nice night of sleep. He woke up many times, and tossed and turned even more than that.

At one point during the night he growled in his sleep and spoke out loud his desire to have Yume come back so he would be able to get to sleep.

* * *

AfterNote: I really like the path this fanfic is going in. I really must say. My original idea was very simple and boring. But then I was plotting and thinking and I came up with an idea that would make it much more interesting... at least I think it does. But that is just me so what I think is interesting may be stupid and boring to the next person. I know this chapter may have felt a little slow and uneventful, but I wanted to display how L interacted with Yume and how Mello and Kyoki got along just a little bit. The whole fanfic won't be this 'boring.' Things will definitely start to get going soon. And I am so sorry if characters are out of character. If there is anything that a character said or did that is not right for them, then please let me know and then I will change it right away. Well, I think that is all for this little note. I seriously don't know why I am having the title names be in English and then the title in the actual story be French. So if people are wondering if there is a reason, there isn't. Anywho, IO really don't think that Pepsi and sugar are a good combination together, at least for me... Later.


	3. Chapter 3: Second Day

Before Note: Just as a warning there is going to be a lot of going back and forth between the groups and some phone action going on... And there is going to be some action with the cell phones that would be impossible seeing as how L is and would most likely have his phone number scrambled and have multiple blocks on it to only let people he has programmed into it to get through. The same is probably true for Mello and Near. And I'm sure that no one could break through those protections. But for the sake of the fanfic, there is going to be someone who can get through that. I just wanted to say that in case people who read this (I don't see why any one would want to read anything I write, oh well...) think that I am stupid for having that happen. I just wanted to have a little warning here. So... now... please enjoy chatper 3 of Death Swap. .

**Chapter 3: Deuxième Jour**

L was sitting in the armchair eating his cake while Yume was sleeping on the couch. She had fallen asleep there the night before while she was playing a video game. Sometime during the night he placed a blanket over her.

As he ate his cake quietly, his phone went off. Before answering it he looked at the caller ID to see who was trying to contact him. A strange number came up, but where the name of the person calling was usually displayed it came up as '??'. The number that was shown was 2-296-637-4373. L was curious as to who this may be trying to contact him. He opened the phone and held in his normal way and held it to his ear. He remained quiet. If the person really wanted to talk to him, they would identify themselves first.

A minute past and no words were exchanged.

The person on the other end finally hung up and L closed his cell phone. L began to wonder who that could have been.

Yume opened her eyes slowly and sat up. "Huh? Where did this blanket come from?" Yume looked over at L. "Did you... put this blanket on me last night?" It didn't really surprise her that he did, but at the same time it did... but he was L, so it always seemed that whatever he did was surprising.

"...Yes."

"Thank you. But L, why did you do that? You didn't have to go you of your way for me." Yume told him politely.

"You appeared to be cold. Besides, Watari says that I should be nice to the people. Especially if they are close to the person I like."

"You like Kyoki?" Yume smiled.

"...yes." L said, taking a bite of his cake.

"Do you think you love her?" Yume couldn't help but ask this question.

"...Maybe."

Yume sighed. It was hard to tell when L was telling the truth or not. But she was going to take this as being the truth. "Then I'm happy to hear that, I think. But just so you know, if you ever hurt Kyoki, I will have to kill you with my bare hands. I'll tear you to pieces. Or... I'll just kill you with my rhetoric. Which is pretty fierce, if I do say so my self."

"Very well." L told her.

"You know... I was only kidding. I wouldn't really kill you; that would only make Kyoki sad. And I do not wish to make her sad. Not to mention she would hate me and never talk to me again.

"..."

Yume's cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket. She answered it without looking to see who called her.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Again there was no answer and Yume decided to remain quiet to see if perhaps she could hear something.

The only thing she could hear was silence.

A few seconds later the caller ended the call.

She looked at L. "That was odd. I don't know if it was a prank call or what, but the person didn't say anything. I couldn't even hear them breathing at all like you do when most prank callers do that."

"I've been getting calls like that for the last hour. What was the number of that caller?"

Yume looked and gave it to him.

"The same as mine..." He rested his thumb on his lip as he thought.

"It doesn't matter if someone is call our phones and not talking right? It's just some harmless prank, right?"

"That call shouldn't have made it through on my phone. I have set up several precautions so un-programmed numbers can't get through."

"Oh... I see... Maybe it's one of those computer phone calls that try to sell you things you don't need and it somehow made it past your programs."

L placed his plate on the table. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Eh?" Yume wondered what was going on in that head of his. She had a feeling that he wouldn't tell her what he was thinking at the moment and she was right...

* * *

Near was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys, waiting for any new developments in the Kira case or the Letter case when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, hoping it was Gevanni, but it was an unfamiliar number. He answered it anyway, thinking that perhaps someone was calling from a pay phone. And just like with L and Yume, the person didn't say a word. Near placed his hand over the receiver and looked over at Rester.

"Rester. I got a strange call, can you try to track it for me?"

"Yes, sir." He walked over and took the phone.

"I think the person hung up, but the number showed up, so hopefully that will help locate the caller."

Rester nodded and went to go track the call.

Near grabbed one of his finger puppets and began to wonder if this was somehow connected to the letters...

* * *

Kyoki was sitting on the couch, trying to fully wake up when her phone went off. Thinking that it was L, forgetting completely of the no contact rule, she grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" Kyoki said politely.

Silence.

"May I ask who I am talking to?"

More silence.

"Hello?!" Kyoki said, starting to get pissed off.

"Who is it?" Mello asked, coming into the room.

"I don't know. The bastard won't tell answer me." Kyoki pressed the phone to her ear, hoping she might hear something... anything. "Wait... I think I hear... some kind of buzzing... Listen." She held the phone out to him.

He took it and listened as well. He heard it for a second before the caller hung up.

"What the hell was that about?" Mello wondered.

"I don't know... I would like to say it's a prank of some kind by some amateur, but L did something to the phone to protect it from calls like that... so I think someone is breaking through all that on purpose. There is no way prank caller would go through all that trouble for that when you can just use a normal number and have your fun right away."

Mello's phone then rang.

Kyoki ran over to him and looked at the CallerID before letting him answer it.

Mello accepted the call. "Who the hell is this?"

To their expectation, there was no body talking to them.

And a minute later, the phone call ended.

After that, Kyoki's phone went off. She took her phone from him and looked at the given number.

"It's the same number. Someone must be having fun calling our phones..."

Mello took the phone back from her and answered it.

"Who the hell is calling? Tell me right now?" Mello demanded.

After that, the caller hung up.

"This is getting a little annoying..." Kyoki told him. "I hope they give up and stop calling now."

Mello nodded in agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Yume's phone rang once more. Yume growled at it as she picked it up to find that it was the un-speaking caller again.

"I can't take it anymore. What is this person's deal? They have been calling on and off for the last couple of hours and they don't even say anything! The only reason you call someone that much is if you are trying to get a hold of them to tell them something important!"

"Turn it off or block that number. That is what I did."

"I'll try to block it. But I can't turn it off incase Mello tries to call me.

L shrugged and started to eat some candy as he typed something on his computer.

* * *

"OH! I almost forgot. I brought a cake with me. I'm glad I brought this one since I have a feeling you might like it too." Kyoki said happily.

Mello wasn't so sure about that. Sure he liked cake, but it wasn't his favorite food.

"I'll go get it. Wait here." Kyoki giggled as she ran to her room to get it.

She came back with a chocolate cake that had chocolate frosting and bits of chocolate sprinkled all over the place.

When Mello saw it, he was delighted. But he hid is delightment well.

"Would you like some?"

"I guess."

"Yay!" Kyoki said as she carefully skipped to the kitchen.

Mello followed her.

As the two of them were heading back to the living room after cutting their pieces of cake, both of their phones went off, even the home phone went off, at the same time.

"They've haven't rang at the same time before..." Kyoki said, a little worried as she looked at her phone to once again confirm that it was from the same caller. "Didn't we... block that number from both of our phones?"

"Yea."

"Then... how could someone call three phones from one phone and also get through the blocked thing?"

Mello shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Kyoki to answer the phone. He put the phone to his ear.

Kyoki answered it and then did the same.

Both phones connected normally.

"Is this possible? I know you can talk to more than one person if you have that one thing from a few years back, I don't know if they still have it though. But I thought at first you call one person and then call another person... or something. I never had it so I don't know how it works."

Mello hung up his phone and Kyoki did the same.

"I don't know how that works either." Mello told her.

Kyoki started to eat her cake.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of his." Mello informed her as he started to dial in a number.

"Eh? Who are you calling?" She wondered as she took another bite of the cake.

"Someone who might be able to help us track down whoever is fucking around with our phones."

"I see."

Mello got a busy signal. He ended the call convince now more than ever that his phone was being controlled by an outside force.

"We need to go in a few minutes to take care of something." He told her.

"Oh, ok. Um... can we finish our cake before we go?"

Mello nodded and the two of them quickly ate the cake, and then left that apartment.

Kyoki remained quiet until after leaving the apartment, they got in a taxi.

"Mello-kun? What is going on? Who did you call? Where are we going?"

Mello, unsure what was going on and so untrusting of the taxi driver who may or may not be in on this little practical joke but he didn't trust him either way. "I'll tell you when we get there." He gave he an apologetic look, well, the best he could, anyway.

Kyoki nodded.

Minutes later that taxi stopped and Kyoki and Mello stepped out in front of a mall. Mello paid the taxi driver.

"We're going to get new cell phones." Mello told her.

"Do you think your house is bugged?"

"Huh?"

"I'm just asking since this person seems... more... I don't know... is there a chance that someone could have gotten into your place and placed bugs in there?"

Mello thought about this. "Yea. Yume and I aren't always at home."

"Then L's probably isn't bugged since the two of move from hotel to hotel and then we hardly ever leave it. At least I hope so..."

Thirty minutes later the two of them had new cell phones under alias names.

"I think our old phones are being hacked into." Mello informed her.

"Wow! Really? People can hack into cell phones?"

Mello nodded. "I don't know why though... If, what you said earlier is true about the house being bugged, then there is no reason to hack into the phones."

"What if they are hacking into the phones to make it look like there are no bugs. You know, to trick us and throw us off? Of course there could be no bugs, but they are hacking our phones so we think there are bugs and thus are careful when we don't have to be and then we start to waste our time looking for the bugs that are not even there. Or something like that."

"Yea... well, all I know at the moment is that they are interfering with who we try to call."

"Eh?"

"That call I made earlier. It was to Matt. He's always playing video games so his phone is always clear. But when I called earlier it was busy."

"But... he could have been talking to someone else on that one off chance."

Mello nodded. "Yes, I know. But he would have called me back if it went through. Which makes me think that it never reached him."

"Ah, I see. You know, getting new phones, you are very clever like L."

"... Let's go."

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to the apartment."

"Okie dokie, sir!" She saluted him. "I'm going to eat more cake when we get there."

* * *

After Watari delivered the new phones to L and Yume, L used his right away to call Matsuda.

"Matsuda-san, it's me L."

"Oh, hi L! How is it over there? Have you found out anything new?"

"What is the status of Light-kun and Misa-san? How many times have they used their phones? If they did, who did they call?"

"W-what?" Matsuda was a little thrown off by the question. "Can Kira kill people using phones now?"

"No, just answer me, please."

"R-right. The two of them are still being watched. Misa used her phone to call her manager and a friend from where she used to live. Oh, and some actress that she will be co-starring in a movie with. Light called his mother and Misa. He called his father once as well."

"I see. Please remove their cell phones from them and make sure they don't go near anywhere near a phone. Make sure you get all of Misa's. If they need to talk, I want all communications to go through either you or Soichiro-san."

"Ok, I'll do that, though it is kinda weird. Is everything all right?"

"It's fine. Thank you. I'll let you know when they can have their phones back." L then ended the call.

"Should we try to call Mello and Kyoki with our new phones? You know, to let them know we are going through the same thing, but are ok..."

"There is no need to do that. They are most likely getting the strange calls as well and have decided to get new phones. If we call their old numbers then the caller will know that we got new phones and thus will acquire our new ones that way, which would defeat the purpose that we got the new ones. We should wait until the caller makes another move and then we will contact someone who would make contact with Mello on a regular basis."

"Who would that be?"

"You should know..."

Yume thought hard for a few moments.

"Do you want me to tell you?"

"No, no. I can figure it out on my own. Thank you." Yume sat on the couch, determined to figure it out on her very own.

L shrugged and went to his computer and began to work on something.

* * *

"Hey, Mello-kun, may I use your computer?" Kyoki asked after she ate her cake following their return from the mall.

"Go ahead." He told her.

"Thank you." She told him. She went over to the computer and sat down in the chair. She quickly logged online and went onto a site that required several passwords before she was finally able to log on and access the site.

"Yes! Mello-kun, please come here." Kyoki cried out as she took a piece of paper and pen and wrote him a note.

When he came over she handed him the note which read: 'L posted on our top-secret site. Do you wanna read it?"

Mello nodded and she brought the message back up. The message was posted on some site that he knew had to be L's. He didn't know why or how he knew it... but it was covered in L-ness. The message said that he and Yume had been getting calls from a mysterious non-speaking caller, but they were all right and got new phones. L asks them, if they are getting the calls as well, to not do anything to call attention to themselves until the next day when he gathers more information. He also mentioned calling Matt the next day and use him as a go between for information.

Mello wrote her a note, which read: 'I don't want to wait that long...'

Kyoki sighed and wrote him another note: 'I don't want to wait until tomorrow either. But I'm sure L has some plan and thus the reason for us waiting.'

"Oh, all right."

"Thank you." Kyoki began typing a reply back to L that the two of them understood and would wait until the next day. She also told him that they were getting the same type of calls. After she was finished, her stomach growled.

"Why don't you ever tell anyone you're hungry?" Mello snapped.

Kyoki laughed. "Like I have said before, I generally can't tell I'm hungry until my stomach tells me."

"I bet you would have starved to death by now if it wasn't for your stomach growling."

"Probably."

"Let's go find something to eat."

"Okie dokie, Mello-kun."

The two of them headed to the kitchen. After several minutes of searching for something to eat, Mello realized Kyoki was _not _an easy person to please when it came to food. And she was explaining to him all the kinds of food she did not didn't like and the way she liked to eat them...

"I can't eat my cake and ice cream on the same plate in case they touch each other since cake tastes nasty if it touches ice cream. I will only eat apples if they are cut up. I can't eat chocolate ice cream with Mountain Dew. Well, I can't eat any chocolate with pop. I can't eat things that have tomatoes if the tomatoes are large enough for me to see. I don't like eating the crush of any sandwiches. The only sandwiches I will eat are ones with ham, mustard and cheese or peanut butter and strawberry jam. I hate jelly. I don't like any other kind of jam unless it's strawberry. I don't like popcorn with too much salt. Just a little salt. I don't like hot dogs very much; I can only eat them once in a while. I hate the combination of peanut butter and chocolate. And... well there is more... but I'll end it there... OH! I just hate oranges. Anything orange flavored, be it real or artificial. Same goes for watermelon. I'm done now…"

"You're a very picky eater."

"Yea... people tell me that a LOT. Do you have any peanut noodles? I love that."

Mello was relieved she finally found something and got it out right away.

She thanked him and began to make it.  
"Will that be enough? Will you still be hungry?"

"Nope. You don't have to worry about me. This will be enough for me."

* * *

"It appears that Mello and Kyoki are receiving the same type of calls as us. I requested that they act 'normally' until tomorrow when we gather more information." L told Yume.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I created a site that only she and I know about. It requires passwords that only we know. Its only use is for emergencies like this one."

"What if someone were to stumble upon it?" Yume wondered.

"No one would. But if by chance someone did, they would have to enter in the passwords, which they would get wrong, the site would transfer a virus to their computer and then seconds later send the website information of where the computer is located, followed by the complete shut down of the computer and all circuits get burnt to a crisp. Kyoki wanted to program it so the computer blew up, but I found that a little too dangerous."

Yume nodded at the dangerous part. "Yea... You are very clever for coming up with something like that."

"... Thank you." L said as he grabbed a plate of cake that was near by and began to eat.

Yume sighed. "You know... maybe you should change your diet... You appear to be very underweight. Maybe stop thinking so much, that would help your weight if what you claim about thinking burning calories is true..."

"My weight is nothing to worry about." He told her causing Yume sighed once more.

* * *

Late that night, Mello was awakened by Kyoki who was tossing and turning in her room. What woke him up was the sound of her feet hitting the wall as she tossed. He figured that she was having some kind of nightmare and thus got out of bed to wake her up to end her little dilemma. He shook her gently as he called her name.

Kyoki sat up quickly and gasped. She looked around, unsure if this was still the dream she had or not. She saw Mello and suddenly knew this was reality.

"Mello-kun!" She quickly hugged onto his arm. "I'm so sorry I woke you up. I was having a really bad dream and it seemed so real and it was scary..."

"Everything is ok now..." Mello told her calmly, hopping she would let go of his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She let go of his arm. "I guess that dream was a little to real for me. I normally don't react like this to nightmares. I rather like nightmares... but this one... May I tell you what happened in my dream?"

"Sure." He took the chair from the desk and pulled it closer to the bed and sat down.

"In my dream there was L in his normal, cute, cake eating way. But then there was this other L, who was mean-ish and evilish. He was trying to do something to L, but I can't remember. Oh, and he had red eyes... or brown eyes... I can't remember very clearly. I'm sorry for being scared over such a simple boring dream like that."

"It's fine. Everyone has nightmares." He told her while wondering if the 'other L' was actually... but it couldn't be... L wouldn't have told her about that case... or did he? He didn't want to say anything to her if L hadn't say anything about that case... "Are you all right now?"

"Yes, I'm fine now, thank you." She smiled and nodded.

Mello then got up and went to one of the boxes.

"Wait!" Kyoki cried out, thinking he was going to leave. "C-can you stay in here until I fall back to sleep? I know I am acting like a little kid... but... um..."

"I was planning on doing that anyway." Mello told her as he opened one of the boxes and took out a bar of chocolate and broke it half. He went back over to her and handed her half.

"Oh... Thank you." She took it and started to break it into pieces she normally did. After breaking them, she began to stack the pieces up. After that, she ate them one at a time.

Mello bit into his in his normal manner.

After she was finished eating hers, she laid back down, thanked him once more and was asleep seconds later.

Mello remained where he was. He planned on waiting a few more minutes to make sure she as fully asleep before leaving to go back to his own room.

* * *

L was sitting on the couch in the living room. As he sat there, he reached out to the empty space next to him where Kyoki at times would fall asleep. She tried to stay up as much as he did but generally ended up falling asleep on the couch next to him. He pulled back his hand, remembering that she was not there. L sighed; wondering when and how he had grown so use to her presence in his life.

* * *

AfterNote: Even though I am a little satisfied the way this chapter turned out, there are still some parts I feel like I will end up changing later on. I know not much happened in this chapter except them getting odd phone calls and... well... that was it... but things are going to be picking up in the next chapter... or the one after that... I haven't decided. I think that many characters were out of character, so please forgive me, but I am putting them in situations that are very new to them... and to me, I guess. And I am so sorry for the constant going back and forth between the characters, but I find it a little bit more interesting for this fanfic to constantly switch scenes. I swear my siblings are somehow against me writing this fanfic. Every time I go to work on it, they bug me about something or other, start a fight with each other, or whine about food when they just got finished eating dinner. It's so freaking annoying. But why am I complaining about them here? I don't know... I guess this ends the note, so later. Oh, one last thing: Do not have kids (or brothers and sisters in my case) unless you like to be annoyed greatly...


	4. Chapter 4: Third Day

**I do not own Death Note.**

**Chapter 4: Troisième Jour**

The next morning Kyoki woke up and was surprised to find Mello sleeping in the chair that he had been sitting on the night before. She felt bad for not waking up earlier to put a blanket on him or wake him up or something. She took one of the blankets from the bed and carefully placed it on him. After doing that, she quietly walked out of the room and went to the living room where she sat on the couch as she tried to wake up completely.

Minutes later she pulled out her two cell phones. First she checked her new one and found no new messages or calls. She wasn't expecting anything to come up on that on anyway. Next she grabbed her old one and found she had been called many times from the 'mysterious-annoying-caller.' Kyoki had removed the block against the call last night and turned the phone on vibrate due to her phone being unable to block that number anymore since it was getting overloaded... Kyoki didn't know that could happen, but apparently it did. She blamed it on all the programs that she just had to download onto her phone.

"Jeez, I must say I am astonish at how many times this person called me. They must really be bored or have no life..." Kyoki said out loud to herself. She then decided to just turn off the phone seeing as L couldn't call her from that phone anyway. After turning it off she double-checked to make sure it was all the way off before placing it on the couch beside her.

As she sat there she heard some noises behind her and jumped. Kyoki looked over her shoulder and sighed when she realized it was Mello.

"Hi, Mello-kun. Thank you for staying with me last night."

He waved his hand, hoping she would never mention it ever again.

"That caller called my phone bunches of times last night. I just turned it off a second ago. That person is getting really annoying. I hope someone finds out who it is and stop them soon..."

Mello grabbed his phone off the counter and turned his on to check if his had been called as well. It was the same for him as well.

Mello was about to put his phone back down on the counter when Kyoki's phone suddenly started to ring.

"What... the hell? That isn't possible..." She stared at her phone and then looked back at Mello. "I-I turned it off. I double-checked to make sure I turned it off and it was off! It was so off!"

"If it's off, then it shouldn't be ringing." Mello told her, thinking that she had turned it off wrong or something. It was Kyoki and she wasn't exactly the brightest person in the world. He walked over to the couch and picked up he phone and looked at the screen. She was right; it was off, yet ringing. How could that be?

Kyoki stood up and looked at it in his hand. "I think I may be getting a bad feeling about this..."

The phone, without Mello or Kyoki touching any buttons, started to turn on all by itself.

"Someone is hacking into your phone. Do you have any important information that shouldn't be seen by anyone?" He asked her.

"Just phone numbers. L's being the most important, obviously. But since the person already has his number, I can't think of anything else they would want to get." She bit her lip. "S-should we break the phone. Just in case there is something. I doubt there is... but..."

"We'll wait for a second before doing anything..." Mello said as the phone opened up the notepad.

"I wonder if they are going to type us a message..." Kyoki wondered.

* * *

L went to go grab his cell phone to call Watari, when the phone rang. It was Watari. L was slightly amused by this.

"Watari, has anything happened?"

"Halle Lidner called moments ago to talk to you. She says she is calling on behalf of Near. Should I connect you through?"

"Yes, go ahead." L told him.

There was the sound of the call being connected to another line.

"L?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Finally I got a hold of. You're not a easy person to get a hold of." Halle laughed nervously.

* * *

Near became happy that Halle was finally able to get through to him, though he hid his happiness. He walked over to Halle.

"Phone, please." He held out his hand.

Halle handed the phone over to him.

"L, it's me, Near. This phone is secure from outside force." Near informed the older man.

"This is safe as well." L said.

Near then carried on to tell him what he found out about the letters and what his team had found out so far. He also spoke of the places Gevanni had limited down for the location of where the paper was sold. He also told him of that things his team was still looking for.

L was impressed with what Near had done so far. "Have you been able to make contact with either Mello or Kyoki?"

"Unfortunately, no. Whenever we try to make contact with her cell phone we are rerouted to a Taco Bell. For Mello's home and cell phone we are taken to a department store. Am I correct in assuming that Kyoki is with Mello and Yume is with you?"

"Yes, that is correct." L said. "They too have been receiving the calls and most likely have gotten new phones as well." Over the phone it sounded like L was eating some cake.

Off in the distance Near could hear his cell going, but he didn't even attempt to check it out since he figured it was the annoying caller once more.

Halle walked over and dealt with it.

"Do you believe that the current Kira is to be responsibly for this?" Near wondered.

"The probability of it being Kira is below six percent. This is rather childish and out of character from what he had done in the past. Perhaps the notebook was once again transferred to another user..."

L paused and Near could in-vision L putting his thumb to his lips as he thought about this possibility.

"I agree." Near told his elder. "Is there a way for me to get a hold of the other two to get their new numbers to make communication easier?"

"Yes, there is a way. But it won't be as fast as you would like..."

"That is fine." Near said, relieved that there was a way for all of them to stay in contact. He could probably finish this himself, but it would be nice to have the others support in the long run.

"I should go and try to establish contact with her now."

"I will continue searching for the caller and where the letters are coming from."

The two of them said quick good-byes and said how they would both keep in touch, after which they both terminated the call.

* * *

Mello dialed Matt's number into his new cell phone. He and Kyoki were currently at a library. He was sitting at a table while nearby Kyoki was on one of the public computers. They were unsure if his house was bugged or not, but they decided it would be better to play it safe.

The phone only rung twice before Matt answered it.

"Hello, Matt here."

"Matt, it's me."

"Yea, I figured that. That's why I answered." He informed him. "Whadddya need?"

Mello could hear the sounds of a paused video game in the background.

"Has L called you to give you a phone number?"

"No. If he does, I'll call you right away though."

"Thanks. And can you give him mine and Kyoki's number too? This line is secure, right?"

"Of course it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Matt paused for a second, over the phone Mello could inhale on his cigarette. "What is going on?"

"I'll let you know later. I gotta go for now."

"All right. Later."

"Bye." Mello shut the phone, thus ending the call.

After hearing that L hadn't made contact with Matt, she started to log on the secret site. Once she got through all the passwords she found that L had posted just minutes before.

"L posted on the site. Apparently Near was got the same letter and phone calls and started investigating who was behind all of this. He believes they are connected."

Mello slightly growled at the mention of Nears name.

"I know you don't want to work along with Near on this-"

"Being used and working together and totally different things." Mello snapped.

"-but L thinks it would be best for us to work together. The two of you won't be in constant contact. I'll do all the talking to him if you want. I don't mind talking to him, really. Would that be fine?"

"...Fine." Mello said, but reluctantly.

"I'm going to call Near now." Kyoki said as she started to dial the SPK number since she knew that line to be safe and unlikely to be hacked in by this mysterious hacker-caller. "Hello, Near? It's me, Kyoki. I just got a message from L about working with you on this. So... what has been going on so far?"

Near told her what was going on and asked her to relay that to Mello. Kyoki said she would.

"Do you need L's new number?"

Kyoki nodded as she told him yes.

Near told her and she committed it to memory, not wanting to write it down in case the wrong people found it.

"Near can you hold on a second, I need to ask Mello something." She held one hand over the phone. "Can I give him your cell phone number as well as mine? Well, I am sure he has mine already due to this call... but just in case something happens, Near may need to contact you."

"Whatever." Mello told her, obviously displeased, but there was nothing he could do about it.

She re-laid his number to Near.

"I think that his place may be bugged. You should stay somewhere else. I'll send some people in to search and remove any of the gadgets. Will Mello be all right with that?"

"Hehe, we were already planning on staying somewhere else. But I'll ask him about the other thing." Kyoki placed her hand over the phone once more. "Near thinks your house is bugged and would like to send a team in to get rid of all of them. Would that be all right?"

"Sure. I don't know why he is asking for permission. He would do it no matter what I say."

Kyoki removed her hand. "He says it's fine."

"All right. I'll get a hold of you if anything comes up. Bye." Near hung up the phone.

She closed her phone. "I have L's new number, but maybe I shouldn't tell you until we get somewhere no so public... So uh, where are we going to stay now?" She started to type something on the computer.

"Is Matt's all right?" He asked, already dialing.

"Yea, that's fine. I love that kid's place. Hey, I am going to post my phone number for L, I would post yours, but L didn't put his down, so I'm sure he wouldn't want your number down in case something goes wrong for whatever reason."

"Isn't it unsafe for your number to be up too?"

Kyoki shook her head. "I'm not that important. I can't see how someone could want my number or use it for anything. I can't see how someone can get on this site anyway."

The call on his phone was beginning to patch through to Matt's phone so he couldn't say anything else to her at the moment...

* * *

Matsuda was sitting at the monitoring table looking at the letter he had received the day before. Everyone was out taking a lunch break while he volunteered to stay behind to watch the cameras that were watching Light and Misa. He grabbed his phone and dialed in L's number.

"Hello?" He heard L said in a bored tone.

"Hi, L. I received a strange letter yesterday. And Lights, Misamisa's and mine phone have been receiving calls from some strange number. Whenever I answer them, no on responds. At first I thought it was some prank caller, but it doesn't make since that the same caller would call Misamisa, Light and myself. Is that why you wanted me to take away their phones yesterday?"

"No, that is not the reason, but it's connected." L told him. "Are you using your phone?" L knew it was a different phone seeing as the number came up differently on the phones' CallerID.

"Yes, but it's a new phone. My phone wasn't letting me call anyone, so I got a new one. I, ah, broke it too. It kept going off last night, so I turned it off, but then it started to turn on all by itself and it was opening the notepad and phonebook so then I broke it..."

"Very wise choice, Matsuda. I guess you are smarter than you look at times." L told him.

"Ah, thank you, I think." Matsuda said, ignoring the rude comment since he was use to the way L talked. "What should I do now?"

"Nothing. Keep monitoring those two for now. I'll call you if anything comes up. Bye."

The phone beeped, letting him know the call was over.

He sighed, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"I wanna be more helpful..." Matsuda said out loud to himself. He bit his lip as a wonderful idea came to him. He quickly pulled out his phone and started to call Mogi...

* * *

Yume sighed as she suddenly thought of Matt. "I haven't seen Matt in such a long time. And thus I miss him a little."

"Go see him all you want when you get back home." L said as Watari scooped some ice cream into a cone for him.

"I will. Hehe... I still have a game of his that I need to beat and give back. Oops."

"Want some ice cream?" L said holding out the cone that Watari just gave him.

"Sure." Yume smiled and took it from L as Watari started to make another one for L.

* * *

"I've limited down the stores where the paper could have been purchased from. It's from Los Angeles, Chicago or New York. The letters were sent from the Chicago area. I've begun interviewing postal workers, but they have so many people go through each day that it make take a while for someone to actually remember anything."

Near nodded, rather pleased at what Gevanni had found so far.

* * *

Matt opened his front door after hearing a knock emit from it and was glomped by Kyoki.

"Come in." He said, though she already was.

Mello walked in and Matt closed the door.

"Otou-tou-san, how I have missed you so." Kyoki said as she let him go. She always referred him as her younger brother though they were not related at all.

"Yea, nice to see you too. So what the hell is going on?"

Mello made himself comfortable on the couch. Mello then told Matt all that had been going on up to the point where Kyoki's phone started to act on its own, Kyoki took over at that point.

"After the phone turned on its own, it opened up the notepad and started to type in a message that said: 'I see that you got new phones. Very clever. It won't change our plans at all though. K, don't forget to put your eye shadow before going out later...' After that we were more sure that the place was bugged, but it could also mean that they were guessing and didn't know anything and were just saying that to upset us and see what we would do. So just to be safe we went to the library, contacted you and I went online to leave a message for L."

"Hmm... Whoever is doing this must be pretty talented."

"Do you have any cake?"

Matt looked at her, thrown off a little bit by the sudden question. "... There might be a box of cake mix in the cabinet... but I don't have a already made cake."

"May I make it?"

"Sure... go ahead." Matt told her.

"Thank you very much, my dear otou-tou-san." Kyoki patted him on the head before heading to the kitchen to make a cake.

* * *

"Misa wants her phone! I must use my phone." Misa said as she stood where she believed one of the cameras watching her was. "Why did Misa have her phone taken away? Misa didn't do anything wrong." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Mogi was the one watching the cameras at the moment, leaned forward and pressed the button that allowed communication.

"I can't let you have your phone right now. Sorry."

"Why not?"

"Ah, there is something wrong with it. We sent it to get repaired right now. It might take a few days."

"But... What if I miss a call from a magazine ad or a director of a movie or something?"

"Misa, calm down. We already called and informed everyone there is that needs to know to call a different number for the time being. There is nothing to worry about."

Misa pouted.

Meanwhile in another room, same building, Light was in his own little room. L arranged it so he would have a room-area like Misa's before he left since Soichiro wouldn't allow his son to be held in the same confinement cell he had been in before. He turned to one of the cameras, hoping someone was watching at the moment.

"When will L be back? Shouldn't we be working on getting Kira right now?"

Soichiro had just walked into the viewing room when his son started to talk. He sat down next to Mogi and pressed the button so he could talk to Light.

"The moment L returns you'll be able to move around freely again... or as freely as that handcuff chain will allow you to go..."

Light sighed. "I understand. I just hope he gets back soon."

"I know, son. I hope he gets back soon too." Soichiro turned off the communication.

Light went to the desk chair and sat down. He began to wonder how L became so good at solving cases and how he is so young, yet so well known. He started to wonder if he could ever be in L's position one day...

* * *

Ryuk stood behind the chair of the person who currently had procession of his notebook. Somehow this person found the Death Note in the forest where Light had buried it. Ryuk wondered if this was part of Light's plan, but highly doubted it. And the person was being stubborn and wouldn't tell him how they found out where it was. But this person was planning something very interesting, so he didn't really mind that much...

"Hey, you know, you're a pretty interesting person."

"Thank you. I guess I would have to be interesting if my plans were to be interesting as well. Don't you think so?"

"Yea, I guess so." Ryuk told the person. "I hope your plans end up being as appealing as they seem to appear to be."

"Ryuk, I am not fully caring if they are 'appealing' so much as that they actually get to the final goal. All I really want is this set up to work. All right?"

"Fine, fine." He shrugged. "Do you have any more apples?"

"You're quite the weird Shinigami, you know that? I got some earlier. They are in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

Ryuk laughed with pure happiness as he flew to get some nice, juicy apples.

* * *

Matt, Kyoki and Mello were all sitting on the long couch playing video games. At first Kyoki and Matt were only playing, but then they got Mello to join in. He kept telling them he didn't want to, but they kept bugging him so he gave in and began to play. The three of them had been playing various games for the last three hours. Kyoki was sitting comfortably in the middle of Mello and Matt. For the last hour they had been playing some Mario racing game.

"Yay! I won that round! We should go again since I'm on a winning streak!"

"One win doesn't make it a streak." Mello told her.

"It's the start of my winning streak so we should play more so I can win more." Kyoki stuck out her tongue.

"It's getting pretty late..." Matt said as he yawned.

"Oh, you know you are just saying that since you are scared of losing against your older sister during her winning streak."

"No, I'm not." Matt told her. "You're going to lose this time."

"Oh, am I?"

"Mello, you in?"

"No, I'm done for now."

"See, Mello is able to know when defeat is the only option."

The two gamers were able to play for a few minutes before Kyoki fell asleep. The controller slipped from her hands and landed on her lap, her head resting on Matt shoulders.

Matt didn't even notice she had fallen asleep since he too, fell asleep at the same time and his head slid to the side and rested on her head.

Mello, seeing that those two were finally asleep, got up, turned off the television and game system, removed the controllers and placed them on the floor by the television. He then removed both of Matt and Kyoki's glasses and placed them in a safe area. Mello then grabbed a blanket and threw it over them before going into the kitchen to get a bar of chocolate. Matt was kind enough to keep a box of chocolate in case Mello decided to drop by unexpectedly.

* * *

Yume laid on the bed in her room and stared at the ceiling.

_'We should be out there looking for the strange caller... we should combine forces with Mello and Kyoki and not go along with them splitting us up like this... But I guess there really isn't anything we can do at the moment... right? We need to seem like they are in control and then perhaps they will slip up and then that will give us a clue to what is going on.' _Yume sighed as she thought of Mello. She hugged her blanket. _'I miss Mello... It feels odd sleeping all alone...'_

Yume turned onto her side and tried to get to sleep...

* * *

AfterNote: And that was chapter four... Things are kinda picking up... Things will really start to come together in the next chapter, or at least I hope it does. Oh wait... It probably won't be the next chapter... The chapter after that most definitely will get the story going for sure. Yes. I so hope people are trying to guess what is going on and have no clue as to what is going on. I so suck at this suspense thing and revealing clues as to what is going on at little intervals. At times I just want to reveal everything all at once. But what would be interesting in know everything all at once? Then there would be no reason to read this, right? Those parts with Misa and Light were just thrown in here since I felt bad that they hardly get anything to do with this story. Oh well, Light is a bastard and should be ignored anyway. It took me like, three days to finish this chapter. I don't know why I added in that little fact, but there you go. You now know how long it took me to write this, aren't you happy now? And I think that is enough for this note since I am getting off topic. Oh, and I have not set a time phase where this fanfic takes place... I really think that there is no logical place in time I can put this ins the series so let's just say it's a alternate reality type of fanfic, all right? Until next time, elimination will be waiting for me...

Edit: I could have swore there was something I was going to change about this chapter, but I can't remember what it was. So I'm sorry if I remember later and go back and change it and it causes some confusion or anything. Gosh... what the heck was I going to do...?


	5. Chapter 5: Intermission

**Intermission**

"You know, this whole situation is out of character for everyone." Light said as she sat down on a couch. Sitting next to him was Misa. On other couches around them were L, Mello, Yume, Kyoki, Mogi, Aizawa and Soichiro who were all sitting as well. "Seriously, L would never let a stranger come to live with him for a week. This time it was Yume, but what if it had been someone else? Letting someone else stay with him would be too dangerous for him."

"Because of the free cake!" Kyoki reminded him as she stood up. "I want that damn cake!"

"Calm down..." L said as he grabbed her sleeve and tugged on it gently.

Kyoki sighed and sat down. "I just wanna win some cake... I never win anything..."

"Normally I would never agree to something like this. But I was a little interesting as to what was going on, so I went ahead with it. At first I believed there was a one percent chance of it leading us to Kira."

"You went through with this on a one percent chance of it being Kira? Are you crazy?" Misa asked.

"Misa, aren't we all a little crazy?" Kyoki asked.

"Hey... so who do you think is arranging all of this? Who would go through with all the letters and calls?" Yume wondered out loud.

"Watari?" Misa wondered.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He has no reason to." L told her.

"Near?" Mello wondered.

"Why would I be doing this?" Near wondered as he entered the room along with Halle, Gevanni and Rester. They all found spots and sat down.

"I was just giving a name since everyone else seems to be coming up with them.

"Soichiro?"

"I-I would never do something like this." Soichiro said.

"Light?"

"Misa?"

"Mikami."

"Aha! It could be him! He hasn't made a appearance in this little thing yet." Kyoki said, determined to find the culprit.

"Roger?"

"Takada?" Misa said this name as if it were poison.

"Aiber?"

"Kyoki? Wait, that's me and I know I am not the one behind all of this."

"Wedy?"

"Higuchi? Oh, wait he's dead."

"Ryuk?"

Light shook his head. "No, I don't think he could think of all of this on his own."

"Perhaps another Shinigami is behind this?" L wondered.

"Sidoh wouldn't be able to pull this off. He's a little too..." Mello didn't want to say anything to mean about the silly Shinigami.

"Sayu?" Kyoki suggested

"What?" That shocked both Light and Soichiro.

"You now, she is really cute. Those are the ones you really need to be wary of. The cute ones." Kyoki said this matter of factly while nodding her head.

"Perhaps the one behind this is someone we are unaware of..." Yume thought.

"Matsuda?" Kyoki said.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. No one said anything since they were speechless."Don't look at me like that... It could be ANYONE. And with him being so unpredictable at times who can say what he would or wouldn't do? And in the story, why did he call Mogi, huh? What was he up too?" Kyoki said.

"I don't think Matsuda would be able to pull something like this off..." Near said.

"Neither do I. I do not believe that Matsuda is being used as a pawn in this either." L said, placing his thumb on his lips as he began to think who was left to suspect.

"Well, whatever. The person behind this will be found out eventually. What I really wanna know is why isn't Light in this story as much as he should be? Light is so awesome, he should be the star and solve the case of the freaky caller person." Misa told everyone.

Mello laughed.

"You! What is so funny?" Misa pointed her finger at him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how I've been in this more than Light." Mello said.

"So have I." Near said.

"Shut up!" Misa snapped at them.

"Is there a point to all of us gathering like this?" Yume wondered.

"No." Mello told them. "I'm outta here."

"I'm coming with you." Yume smiled.

The two of them left.

"I gotta get going. I have a shoot coming up." Misa said.

Mogi got up as well since he was the one driving her there.

They left the room as well.

"We should be heading back..." Soichiro said.

Aizawa nodded and stood. The two of them said their farewells and then left.

"So it's just the three us now, huh?" Light smiled in a very cute manner.

"Cake. Go get me some cake, please." Kyoki glared at Light with an intense intensity that he had never witness before.

"I would do as she says. She can get mean if she doesn't get cake on a regular basis." L told him as he dumped a handful of sugar cubes into his drink.

"Huh? R-right. I'll go get it right now." Light told her and ran out of the room.

"What a nice boy." Kyoki giggled and then hugged onto L's arm.

"I wonder what Matsuda is up too..."

"Me too... You don't think he is doing anything dangerous, do you?"

"I don't know..."

"I guess we will just have to wait and find out, won't we?"

"It appears to be the case."

AfterNote: This really had nothing to do with the actual 'story'... I just felt like throwing this in for the hell of it. There really is no point to it so please don't sue me for whatever reason you can find to sue me for. In the middle of this chapter I started to listen to my T.M.Revolution CD and thus my love for Takanori Nishikawa-sama has been renewed with more power. Are you starting to wonder what Matsuda is up too? Me too... well not really since I already know. Muahahahahah... EndAfterNote


	6. Chapter 6: Fourth Day

**I do no own Death Note so again, please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 6: Quatrième Jour**

Yume woke in the morning to find L moving things around.

"What are you up to?" Yume wondered.

"I think it would be in our best interest to transfer to a new hotel right now." L told her.

"Yea, I guess that is a good idea too. I'll go pack my things then." Yume told him.

"We're going to be nearer to Near. He called earlier to tell me that they have new information that is letting them get closer to where the caller may be. Near already transferred to the area."

"Should we really move so close to him? What if that is the callers plan; to get you, Mello and Near all rounded up, or something?"

"I have consider that already. I don't think that is the callers goal." L said. "Technically this could be considered Near's case. Besides, I'm a little curious as to how Near and Mello will handle this case, so I'm just going to support them from the shadows when they need it."

"I see. I think I understand." Yume told him. "Well, I'm going to go get my things ready."

He nodded and she left to go back to her room to get her things ready.

* * *

A young woman with blond hair was on the phone. She smiled, then hung up the phone.

Ryuk appeared behind her.

"It appears that the plan is being set into the next phase as we speak, Ryuk. It's time for you to go ahead with your part."

"I'm going to get paid a lot of apples for this, right?"

"Yes, yes. Now go."

"Right." He nodded and flew off.

* * *

As Kyoki slowly opened her eyes she realized that her pillow was breathing. She went to sit up but noticed that she was already sitting up. She turned her head and saw that her head was resting on Matt shoulders, and her arms were hugging onto his arm.

Matt paused the game that he was playing on his PSP. He looked at her and smiled.

"You're finally awake. Good morning."

"Good morning." She looked down at her arms wrapped around his and immediately removed her arms. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm going to eat." He got up and headed toward his kitchen.

Kyoki was about to yawn as her phone began to ring. She held in her yawn and looked to see who was calling. She squealed with happiness when she saw that it was L who was calling her. She immediately pressed the 'accept call.'

"L! I am so happy you called! How are you? Are you all right? I miss you!" Kyoki would have gone on, but she had to catch her breath.

"I'm fine. I just called to let you know that we are moving to a new location. I can't tell you where right now since I suspect that the caller is still using our phones for their purposes, whatever that may be. Your cousin wanted me to call and tell you what was going on."

She giggled. "Thank you. I'm just so happy to hear your voice.

"I should be going. Be careful." L told her.

"Yes, I will. Be careful as well. Later."

"Goodbye." L told her and she heard the disconnection and shut the phone. Kyoki sat there hugging onto her phone. Moments later she got up to get some cake for breakfast with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Near was sitting on the floor sitting in his normal way as he talked on the phone to Gevanni.

"Near, there is something odd going on Aurora Street." Gevanni then told Near what was going on there. "I heard about it on the news on my way to interview another postal worker."

"I see. Thank you."

"Do you want me to go there to investigate instead?"

"No, please continue with the interview. I'll send someone else to check this out."

Gevanni told him he understood and disconnected.

Near thought for a moment. "Rester, Aurora Street is near where Matt lives, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

Near dialed in Kyoki's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kyoki. It's me, Near."

"Oh, hi Near. Is anything wrong?"

"Not quite. I was wondering if Mello and you could look into a odd situation that has come up."

"I'm going to put this on speaker phone now, is that all right?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Ok, you're on speaker now. Can you still hear me?" Kyoki asked.

"Yes, can you hear me?"

"Yep, all clear."

"So what do you want?" Mello asked.

"I would like Kyoki and yourself to look into a peculiar incident. It's near where you are right now. There seems to have been a drive-by-fruiting there. But-"

"A what?!" Mello exclaimed.

Matt couldn't help but laugh a little while Kyoki stared at the phone, a little confused.

"A drive-by-fruiting." Near repeated, knowing how crazy it sounded.

"You mean... someone was driving... shot fruit... and drove away? Is that possible?" Kyoki wondered. "I'm interested in this, I must say."

"You would be." Mello said, but not in mean of a tone.

"People also reported seeing a strange notebook appear out of nowhere and whoever touches it seems to be hallucinating monsters."

Near heard some shuffling and figured that Mello had either sat up quickly or leaned forward. "Is it a Death Note?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm assuming it is." Near said. "Are the two of you interested in checking into this for me?"

"Yes, I am curious as to what a drive-by-fruiting looks like. I have heard of them, somewhat, but have never witnessed one before so I am very happy." Kyoki said.

"I'm just going since I want to get my hands on that notebook." Mello said honestly.

"Matt, I would like to ask you for your help in another matter."

"Sure."

"Can you assist us in tracking down the caller. You are the best person for the job. We've tried everything we can, but haven't come up with anything."

"I'll do it." Matt told him.

* * *

After the phone call was over, Kyoki ran off to change her clothing since she claimed she couldn't stand wearing the same clothes she wore the day before and then slept in them.

She came back out a few minutes later with her hair put up in two ponytails, her bangs out and covering up most of her left eye. Under each eye she placed black make up to give her the insomniac-look. Kyoki wore a black choker around her neck; she wore it lose since she hated things touching her neck. She a black shirt with red stitching along with a black, red, and white plaid striped skirt. She wore black socks that came up to her mid-thigh. Her boots came to her mid shin. They were black and had four buckles each at least two inches apart from the other. On her left wrist she wore a black wristband.

After she was ready, the two of them left the apartment building and walked the three blocks to get to the place of the incident.

When they got there they found a crowd gathering around the area. The two of them made their way through the crowd to the front of it.

There was fruit everywhere in front of three stores. It looked like there was a storm of fruit that had been thrown. The fruits consisted of strawberries, watermelons, bananas, kiwi, lemon, oranges, and only a few apples...

"So sad...all that fruit wasted. Well, I don't really care about the watermelon, oranges or kiwi... but everything else so wasted..." Kyoki said sadly.

"We should asks around to see what happened here." Mello said.

Kyoki nodded.

Mello walked over to someone who was wearing a shirt with the same logo as one of the stores that was bombarded with fruit.

"What happened here? Do you know...?" Mello asked as friendly as he could muster.

"I sure was. I was in my store and just happened to look outside when I heard a weird car coming down the road. I was curious as to why the car was so loud, so I came over by that there window and looked out here to see the car just hurling out fruits left and right. The fruit hit the buildings and sidewalks. Then that car just sped off and out of nowhere a weird notebook fell into the middle of the fruit. I'm just glad that no one got hurt, though people are hallucinating about monsters and that has me worried. Perhaps all the odors from all the fruits is what is making these people crazy."

"Did you touch the book as well?" Kyoki wondered.

"Yes, but only for a moment. I was worried that the person it belonged to might come back for it and I didn't want any one stealing it. But the moment I touched it, this monster appeared asking for it back. I got a little spooked and told the thing it could have it back and I accidentally dropped it again. I backed away from the book and after that someone else picked it up and the same thing happened to them. Everyone goes to pick it up and thinks they see a monster and drops it. I really hope they get this fruit out of here soon if it's going to make people see ghosts like this..."

_'How can this lady think that the odors are causing the people to hallucinate? Is she stupid? Or perhaps she is just in shock or something.' _Kyoki smiled at the lady, thanked her and followed Mello over to the mess.

Mello went to the notebook and picked it up as Kyoki started to walk toward the next building to look at the damage that had been done there.

After picking up the notebook, Mello was able to see the Shinigami. It was Sidoh.

"I must say that I am relieved to finally see someone who is familiar. Everyone keeps dropping my notebook everywhere so I can't pick it up. Everytime I go to pick it up someone else picks it up. So now I'm just waiting until everyone is done feeling my book. After that I am going to take it back home with me."

Mello sighed.

Meanwhile as Kyoki surveyed the fruited area, she listened in on people talking since she didn't want to engage in conversation with all of these strangers.

"The monster was this tall and it teeth that looks like those one kinds of fishes..."

"Looking at all of this fruit is making me want to eat some fruit salad..."

"The thing had long stick like arms. I kinda reminded me of a snowman... except with a mummy looking face, kinda."

"It had some tattered thing on its shoulders. I wonder what it was..."

As she was walking she thought she saw L out of the corner of her eye, but quickly realize she must miss L and could be just imaging him being there. But she thought otherwise when she saw L out of the corner of her eye once more. She then started to make her way to see what was going on. She stopped ten feet away from what she thought was L.

L turned his head and looked at her. He raised his hand in his normal 'wave' though it wasn't really a wave, just a hand raising.

Kyoki realized there was something wrong with L, but she couldn't think of what it was. Could it really be L? Or was it an imposter? She couldn't decide, but quickly understood that she shouldn't give this 'L' a reason to suspect her of knowing that something was off. She forced a huge happy grin on her face and ran over to him and gave him a hug. As she hugged him, she could have sworn she felt him tense up. L was use to her hugging him, at least he hoped so, and he never tensed up like this. Was this really a imposter or was there something bothering L? She let him go and continued to smile happily.

"L, you smell like strawberry. It smells nice." She told him.

"I ate a strawberry cake earlier." He explained.

"I see. I haven't had one of those in a long time." She then looked carefully at the bags under his eyes. Kyoki did this carefully as not to draw suspicion over herself. Just after looking for a few moments she found out that these bags were not like L's at all. Sure they looked like his, but she believe it was make-up. Seeing as she had fake bags under her eyes and hanging around L so much Kyoki was able to tell the difference between real and fake ones... at least she thought she could.

"Where is Yume? Is she with you?" Kyoki asked, trying to make everything sound like normal.

"When I left to come here she was working on something else so she didn't want to come along."

Kyoki bit her lip. Yume would never miss out on a once in a lifetime thing like this. "We should go tell Mello that you made it here. I bet he would love to see you." She slipped her finger between her skin and her wristband and pushed down on a little slip of paper that she had sew into her accessory for a occasion like this. The tightly wrapped piece of paper slipped out and fell to the ground unnoticed. Kyoki turned to go back to Mello, but 'L' stepped in her path.

He quickly wrapped one arm around her waist she wouldn't struggle or get away. He then hastily pulled out a fully prepared syringe and carefully poked her in the arm.

"What are-" Kyoki managed to say before she passed out.

'L' put the needle away and then bent down and picked her up. A car pulled up to the sidewalk. He walked over to it, opened the backseat, and placed Kyoki carefully in there and then got in himself. Once 'L' closed the vehicle door, it took off.

Meanwhile Mello was talking to Sidoh as to how he lost his notebook. Apparently Sidoh had been flying around in the human world and had dropped it after remembering something he now forgot.

"What is the name of your friend that you came with? I saw it but I forgot it..." Sidoh asked.

"Huh? Kyoki? She's..." Mello looked around.

"I think she left." Sidoh told him.

"Did you see where she went?" Mello started to walk around, wondering where that woman could have gone.

"She was looking at the fruits and then she ran and hugged some guy. They talked and then he took something out of his pocket and stabbed her in the arm with it and then she fell over, like this." Sidoh bent over to who Mello. " Then... um... a car came up and he got in with her and it took off. That is illegal, right?"

"Damnit!" Mello pulled out his phone and started to call L.

* * *

After L called Near to tell him of his arrival at his hotel Near asked him to come to his hotel (Near had arrived in his hotel the night before) to talk about what to do next. Near felt it was better for them all to speak in person instead of talking on the phone and worrying that someone was listening in. L agreed and told Near that he and Yume would on their way right after they got their room.

When L and Yume got there they found that everyone else was already there. Gevanni, Mello, Matt, Near, Gevanni, and Halle were all sitting down talking. Yume ran over to Mello and hugged onto him, vowing to never let him go for one week to make up for the time that they were apart.

"Calm down..." Mello said, somewhat hoping she would stop hugging him for a little bit.

She hugged onto his arm and everyone sat down after saying their greetings.

"We need to get Kyoki back as soon as possible. We don't know what those bastards could be doing to cute little Kyoki right now." Yume said in a fierce manner.

"I agree with you, Yume, but we don't know where they are keeping her at the moment and we must find that out first." Mello told her.

"Ah, right... I forgot about that small inchy detail." Yume laughed nervously and a bit sadly.

"I think watching the surveillance cameras from that area will help us with a clue." L said.

Near nodded. "I already sent Rester out to pick them up the moment Mello called me."

"Ah, I'm going to get back to work. If anyone needs me I'll be over there." Matt said. He walked over to the small desk where there was a computer and started to get back to work.

"Mello... you... You called Near to tell him about Kyoki?"

Mello growled. "Yea, unfortunately I had to. There was nothing I could do on my own." Mello didn't want to say that kind of stuff... but at the moment, it was all true. Someday, someday soon, Mello would prove to everyone that he was better than Near.

"Mello, you promise to give me my notebook back after I help you get your friend back right?"

"Yea. I'll give it back, don't worry. I gave it back before, right?"

"Right." Sidoh nodded happily.

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Yume looked around.

"Oh, Sidoh. Touch the notebook and you can see him too." Mello passed the notebook to Yume, who passed it to L, who passed it to Halle, who then gave it to Gevanni who then took it over to Matt who gave it back to Gevanni who gave it to back to Mello.

"So that is what Shinigami's look like." Yume said, she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Shinigami-san."

Sidoh looked at her hand. "Hello. I'm Sidoh."

"You're suppose to shake her hand." Mello explained. "It's a way of greeting people."

"Oh! So that is why humans do that." Sidoh reached out with one of his hands and shook hers.

"Hehehe. I shook hands with a god of death! How awesome is that!" Yume squealed happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sidoh-san." Near said.

Everyone else also greeted Sidoh.

L looked at Mello out of the corner of his eye. He felt that he should keep an eye on Mello since he appeared to be having conflicting emotions going on. Mello was hiding it fairly well, but L could tell...

* * *

Ryuk walked beside 'L' who had just left his hostage in a room where she would be staying for how knew how long.

"You know, you really do look like that guy L. When I first saw you I thought you were him." Ryuk said.

"This girl realized something was off, so I might not be as much like him as you think." 'L' said.

Ryuk shrugged. "Why do you look so much like him? I've been wondering about that..."

'L' was silent for a few moments. "It's true I look much like L. But for the reason that is, I do not know, nor do I wish to know. Go keep an eye on our 'guest' until she wakes up."

"But that is boring." Ryuk told him.

"There is a crate of apples waiting for you there. If you find that too boring then I'll just have someone else do it..."

"I'm on it." Ryuk said and then ran off to watch the sleeping woman.

* * *

When Rester came back he was introduced to the Shinigami. After that they started to watch the tapes. There were eight cameras in all that covered the area, so there were eight tapes, but none of the tapes were labeled in what area or time they were from so they split into 'teams' each group having two tapes. The teams were Rester and Near, Halle and Gevanni, Mello and Yume, and L was working with Sidoh, kinda. Matt was excused from this though and continued to concentrate on tracking down the location of the caller.

While they were waiting for Rester to get the tapes Near had Gevanni bring in some extra tapes and VCR's. L took two TV's and VCR's and set them next to each other to view the tapes at the same time. The other groups did the same.

Thirty minutes passed before anyone found Kyoki on any of the tapes.

"Oh, there she is. Look Mello is with her in that one." Sidoh said, leaning over L's shoulder as he pointed at the TV that showed her and Mello entering the scene and making their way toward the fruit incident.

"Then I think it is safe to assume that we won't see her getting taken on this one. But I'll watch it just in case it does have some clue on it."

A few minutes later Gevanni spotted something.

"I found who Kyoki is talking to... but it's impossible..." He told the others.

They all gathered around the computer, even Matt was curious and came over.

"What? But that is L. That can't be L, L was with me." Yume said.

L realized who it was at once and bit on the tip of his thumb.

The group watched the rest of the events.

"Who ever this is, he's not working alone." Near said. He looked at L. "Do you have a idea who is behind this?"

"I think I may know the one behind this, but I would like to check a few things out before saying anything." L told them.

Mello tightened his hands into fists. He was rather pissed at himself for not keeping a better eye on Kyoki.

"Do any of the cameras show the license plate of the car?" Yume asked.

"Judging by the camera angles it doesn't seem like we can get a clear number." Near said.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Mello said, getting up as he prepared to leave. "I don't have time to sit around."

"We should stay and work together." Near told him.

"I'll still work with you, but its not like I want to, but I'm going to do things my own way." Mello was getting ready to storm out of the hotel room (Yume got up to follow him), but was stopped by L who, in a very talented way, pulled handcuffs from his pocket, cuffed Mello and himself in a manner of seconds.

"What the hell are you doing, L?" Mello yelled.

"I put these on since I'm quite worried that you will end up doing something reckless."

Mello growled angrily as he stormed out of the room, dragging L behind him. Yume quickly said goodbye for the three of them, gather their belongings and ran out of the room.

"We should go back to the hotel for now." L said in the hallway.

"But why? Shouldn't we try to find out where those assholes took Kyoki?"

"There are some things I need to find out." L told her.

"Let's just go back for now, Yume. We can figure what we are going to do there." Mello told her.

The three of them continued on their way.

"So L, how long do you plan to be chained to Mello?" Yume wondered, hoping it wasn't for too long...

"I do not know. As long as it is needed, I suppose."

"I was afraid you'd say that..." Yume moaned.

* * *

Ryuk watched as Kyoki seemed to be starting to wake up. He stood up in order to see better.

"I love cake... cake tastes so good... yep..." She rolled over and slipped deeper into her unconscious mind.

He sighed. "Is she ever going to wake up?" Ryuk grabbed another apple and ate it happily. "This is boring."

* * *

"Mello, you grabbed the notebook before leaving, right?" Sidoh asked when the returned to the hotel.

A slight look of surprise overcame Mello.

"Don't worry. I grabbed it after you two ran out."

"I was dragged. I didn't run." L corrected her.

"Whatever. The point is I got the book." Yume said as she handed it to Mello.

L sat down and then called Watari.

"Watari, have you received a signal from Kyoki's belt?" L asked.

Yume bit her lip a little when she saw the slight look of distress on his face... at least she thought it was distress... she couldn't really tell...

"... I see. Thank you." L hung up the phone.

"L, is something wrong?" Yume asked.

L ignored her for the moment and looked at Mello. "Do you recall her wearing a belt today?"

Mello was a little throw off by this question.

Yume was a little ticked that she was being ignored at the moment, but kept quiet about it.

"No... I don't think she was." Mello didn't really pay attention to what she had worn.

L bit his lip, slightly worried, but not showing it. "Can you tell me what else she was wearing."

"L, have you lost it? What does what she wore have to do anything to do with this?" Yume asked. "Besides you saw what she was wearing on the tape. Of course it was in black and white, but still."

L motioned for her to be quiet.

Yume opened her mouth to snap back at him, but didn't get the chance since Mello started to speak.

"Some red and black skirt. A black shirt. Black socks. Boots with buckles on them." Mello told them. "A wristband and a choker. That's all I can remember of what she was wearing."

"A wristband? Was it black?" L said, his mood suddenly brightening.

"Yes."

"That is good. Perhaps we can find her faster than we expected." L said. "I have a few calls to make." L said as he pulled out his phone and did just what he said he was going to do.

Mello and Yume looked at each other, unsure and curious of what L was going to do...

* * *

"Ryuk, has she awaken yet?" A young woman sitting in front of a desk with many televisions before it said. All the TV's showed the room that Kyoki was in from several angles. There was also a laptop nearby and a microphone so she could communicate into the room.

"Nope. She's been out the whole time."

She nibbled lightly on the inside of her lip. "Do you think we over drugged her? Is she dead?"

"I don't know." Ryuk said, shrugging his shoulders, not really caring at the moment.

"Will you please check?" The Shinigami was irritating her.

"She's alive." Ryuk said after he went over to Kyoki and saw that she was breathing.

The woman sighed. "Well, that is good. But what the hell is wrong with her? Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Who knows? She probably tries to stay up all the time like L or something. So she may just be catching up on some sleep." Ryuk laughed.

"I guess that could be the cause... It better be. She's no use to us dead." She ended the communication link and leaned back in her chair, hoping that nothing bad happened to the girl.

* * *

After getting off the phone with Watari, L turned to the two younger people.

"Watari says that he was able to trace the locator in the wristband a few minutes after she was taken." L paused for a moment as he took a slip of coffee.

"Well, then you know where she is right? Let's go hurry and get her right now!" Yume stood up and started to head toward the door.

"Yume, listen to L. If he had her location, he would have left already."

"Then... what is wrong?" Yume crossed her arms over her chest.

"The tracer suddenly stopped working. The most likely thing is that it was broken. It couldn't have been the battery since I had it replaced with a new one before she left."

Yume slumped in her seat, saddened once more. "So... we can't find her at all now?"

"I wouldn't say that." L told her. He got up and started to head toward the door.

The chain tugged on Mello's arm, forcing him to come along.

"Are you coming, Yume-san?" L slipped on some shoes before opening the door.

"What? Where are we going?" Yume rushed over to where Mello was standing. She looked at him and was relieved that he looked as confused as she was.

"Going to the last coordinates of the wristband." L told them as if this should have been obvious.

"Are you sure you should be going out though? I mean... you have a idea of who this may be, but haven't told anyone else so if something happens to you, then the chance Kyoki's safe retrieval would go down, right?" Yume wasn't sure if that came out right, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Watari knows." L told them.

Yume and Mello had been in the same room as L as he talked to Watari and she didn't recall him giving Watari a name of who he thought was behind this.

"And Mello knows. But perhaps he doesn't realize it yet."

"Mello? You know? Who is it? Tell me!" Yume stood before Mello, looking up at him.

Mello looked away, feeling a little uncomfortable under her intense stare. "We should wait until L is ready to reveal who is behind this."

She stomped her foot angrily. She hated being the last one to know anything. She knew there were others like Matt that didn't know everything that was going on, but... still she felt like the last one who knew.

L didn't want to wait any longer so he started to walk out the door.

Mello wasn't expecting the sudden jerk on his arm and so as he stumbled forward he bumped into Yume.

Yume wasn't expecting Mello's weight to be thrust upon her. She put out her hands to try to help him regain his balance but it didn't help... not at all.

The two of them landed on the ground. Yume groaning in pain from having his weight suddenly dropped on herself.

"You know, this would be kinda fun if it didn't hurt so much." Yume said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand that wasn't pinned under Mello's body.

The chain jiggled as L tugged on it.

Seconds later L popped his head back into the room and sighed. "This is no time for activities like that. You may do that later when we get back if you desire."

Yume blushed furiously as Mello quickly got off of her.

"It isn't what it looks like. You pulled on the chain and he started to fall and then... you're not listening to me are you?" Yume stuttered.

L had left in the middle of her explanation.

"Let's go. Sidoh, you should come along too." Mello said as he began to follow L.

Sidoh became happy with the invitation to go along with them. He rushed after them.

After Mello and Sidoh had passed the door, Yume closed it behind them, still blushing.

Thirty minutes later after taking a taxi to the area they (Sidoh flew above the car) started to search for the wristband. Luckily for them it was a well-lit area so they didn't have to squint too much in the dark.

"People are staring. Can they see me?" Sidoh wondered.

"No, they are probably looking at the two chained ones. It's not normal for two people being chained together unless they are convicted criminals escaping prison." Yume explained.

"L, can you take these off until later? It would make looking for it go by easier. And these people wouldn't have to stare."

"The chain remains." L told him as he continued looking.

"Hey, L, I think I found it." Yume said. She was standing near an alley between a small store and a Chinese restaurant. In her hand was Kyoki's wristband. "Is this the one?"

Mello and L went over to her.

"Yes, that is the one. It's time to go back now. We may be able to uncover some more information it."

Yume nodded. She looked down sadly as they tried to get another taxi. As they waited L was examining the wristband.

"We'll get her back. Don't worry." Mello whispered to her.

Yume smiled weakly, happy that Mello was trying to make her feel better.

"It's gone." L said, taking a step away from the curb.

"What is gone?" Mello asked.

"I saw Kyoki sewing in a tightly folded piece of paper in here when she first got it. She doesn't know that I saw her." L said. "By the way she was sewing so carefully it appears to have been something important to her. Right before she was drugged it looked like she touched her wristband. It must have fallen then." L started to walk toward where the fruiting happened.

"Who knows if it's still there." Mello said. "They probably already cleaned that mess up."

L shook his head. "I called ahead and asked them to leave the mess there. I told the authorities to tell the people that the fruit may have been poisonous and asked them to leave the area. So the paper should still be there."

"I hope you're right and it's still there." Yume said. "Shouldn't we take a taxi to get there? Didn't you say the signal was lost minutes after they took her?"

"There is not a need to do that." L explained to her. After taking her, the car drove around the block for a couple of minutes before throwing out the band."

"So we are actually close to where she was taken? Why did they circle around the area? How did they know that she had a thing in her wristband? Did they throw the rest of her belongings out the window?" Yume said quickly, fearing for her cousin now more than ever.

The four of them walked the few minutes distance in silence. When they got there the area was quarantined by yellow police tape that said to keep out of the area and that it was dangerous. The area was pretty much the same as when Mello and Sidoh had been there earlier, except for the tape, obviously. They ignored the tape and went into the 'danger' area.

"Oh! This is where she was standing when she hugged that guy who looks like that guy." Sidoh said, trying to help the others.

Yume was slightly amused at how this Shinigami wanted to help. She smiled at him and thanked him. "If that is where she hugged him, then around here was where she was standing when she pushed that note out." Yume went to the area it looked like her cousin had been standing. "Do you see it anywhere?"

Mello shook his head.

They looked around for the piece of paper. This time it was harder since there weren't as many lights. And what light they did have was distorted by the shadows of the fruit around them.

They searched and searched and searched for what seemed like forever (but in reality was only forty minutes) before they found the small rolled up piece of paper near a strawberry. The lucky one to find the note was L. After finding it he found it gathered the others and informed them that he would read it back at the hotel incase it had information that shouldn't be said out in public.

"Quick! Read it!" Yume yelled the moment they came into the hotel room.

L, being his stubborn self, didn't start to read the letter until he got to his chair and sat down. He unfolded the note, which he had to do carefully since it was so small and folded tightly. He sighed when he realized that Kyoki had written in her tiniest writing.

"She wrote really small, didn't she?"

L nodded.

"I keep telling her to write big so people can read it. Why does she have to be complicated? Do you want me to read it?"

L shook his head. "I can read it fine. Perhaps." L scanned around before reading it out loud. "'L, if you are reading this then that means I have been caught. I'm sorry I have failed you and got caught. Please don't come after me since they may be using me to get to you. I would rather get caught and killed than to put you in any danger, so don't do anything, please. Umm... I am so sorry for having to leave you under these circumstances and I know you will be able to make the world a better place. Oh, before I forget, if I am dead, then there is something I have left for you. It's locked in a safety deposit in my bank in Tokyo. The password is the year you were born in. The name of the account is the name I used when I first met you. Please forgive me for being careless. Please tell Yume that I am sorry and that I love her very much. Well, L, I think that is all I need to say here. Until the next life, I wish you luck, Kyoki.' After that she knew some stick people..." He held the note out for her to see.

Yume couldn't help but laugh at Kyoki's little doodles. Kyoki had drawn a small stick figure out herself hugging onto an L stick figure.

Mello leaned over to see the paper and was somewhat stunned that someone could write that small and still have it be somewhat readable.

"I wonder what she has in this deposit." Yume wondered miserably.

"We won't find out for a long time. We're going to get her back alive." Mello assured her.

"He's right." L told her. "Throwing out the wristband proved that. If they were going to kill her, they would want to keep that on so we could find her body. They would use that to prove the point to us that they are serious."

"Again, how would they know she had that tracer on her?" Yume wondered.

"If the person who is behind this is who I assume it is, then he knows how I work. And he would assume she would have something on her that I would use to track her down." L explained. "One could easily find a working piece of technology if one used a mechanism just for that task."

"There is something that can do that?"

"Yes. It's not freely open in the markets. But if you have enough connections you can get one." L told her.

"I see... So you think they used this to find it?"

L nodded and ate some candy off the plate before him. L eyed the cake that Watari had brought in earlier, Watari had also let a box of chocolate for Mello as well. He couldn't wait to eat that cake, but first he had to talk about the current situation.

"Working piece? What do you mean by that?" Mello asked. He began to wonder if there was something else on Kyoki that could help them locate her. "Is there something else on her?"

"Yes. She does. But according to her letter, I don't think we'll have to worry about that one."

"I am so confused. Does she have another thing on her then? But if she did, then wouldn't whoever has it found it and taken that one off as well?" Yume said.

"On her choker is a tracer, like the one in the wristband. But this one needs to be turned on. I had this one installed incase in a situation where the first one was discovered she could use the second one when she had the opportunity. But judging from the letter we found, the chances of her using it are slim."

"Damn her for making everything so damn complicated." Yume stomped her foot. "I can't believe her. She has the thing that will help us find her right now, but she won't freaking use it?! I must say she is either the stupidest person I know or the most stubborn! Most likely stupid!"

L grabbed a plate of cake and held it out to her. "Would you like some cake? It find it relaxing to eat cake when I'm upset."

"No, thank you, I do not need cake at the moment. I need to forget about all of this and clear my head. L, I need you to remove the handcuff from Mello since I will be needing him for my, ah, calming session."

"I can't do that." L told her. He took a bite of the cake he had offered Yume.

"Oh, I see. Well then, since it would be awkward for the two of us to, uh, you know and you just sitting there eating your cake, would be weird. So, we could have a threesome..." Yume said, only kidding, but she couldn't help saying it since she wanted to see his reaction. Yume knew that thinking about doing 'it' with Mello at the moment was somewhat wrong timing, but she missed him while she was apart from him and like she said, she wanted to get her mind off of worrying about her cousin for a little bit...

Right before Yume opened her mouth to say that, L was getting prepared for another mouthful of cake. His fork made it halfway to his mouth. He stared at her, his forkful of wonderful cake waiting there in the air to be eaten.

Mello sat there, staring at her as well, somewhat startled by this little occurrence. He was speechless.

L stared at her for two full minutes before breaking eye contact and went back to eating his cake. He believed that she was joking to break the tension. At least he hoped so...

"You know, I was kidding. You're no fun. You were suppose to be like... Well, I don't know how you were supposed to be like, but yea. But, c'mon. Please let Mello free." Yume begged.

"You two can do whatever you want. The chain isn't going to stop you." L said.

"You can go into the room, I'll stay out here." L told her.

"You know, I think you are just one big pervert." Yume told him. "I'm going to bed." She stormed into the next room and plopped onto the bed. She started to mumble and growl at how perverted and mean L was.

Mello sat there silently for a few moments before getting up and going into Yume's room.

L was forced to get up and move to the other couch, but he didn't mind since he was still in range of the cake and other goodies on the table.

Sadly for Mello and Yume all they did for the rest of the night was sleep. Even though she couldn't do what she wanted to do with Mello, she was happy to just have him lying next to her again, though she was still depressed about her cousin. But she knew that they were going to get her back no matter what.

* * *

AfterNote: Ah... During this chapter I listened to L'ArcEnCiel and I am now re-in love with Hyde so freaking much. And Maximum The Hormone. They amuse me. And I am so loving UVERworld and FLOW at the moment. Damn it, I love Japanese music. Anywho, about this chapter. That last bit with L and the others going out on the field trip was going to be put in the seventh chapter... but then I realize they probably wouldn't wait until the next day to investigate and thus I added it here so that is why when you read the next chapter it may be a bit... lacking in adventure. Sorry. So far this is my longest chapter. It's the longest so far in this fanfic, and out of all the fanfics I have written, though I could be wrong... but I'm pretty sure this is either the longest, or second longest. Anywho that thing that L was talking about, the mechanical thing that can trace and find other working techno stuff, I don't know if that is real or not, but for the matter of the story and plot, there is one. Well, I think that is all for this one... Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7: Fifth Day

**Before Note: This is a chapter that may contain spoilers from the Death Note novel. I have only read the book once so please forgive me if anyone is out of character. Sorry for the extra warning...**

**Chapter 7: Cinquième Jour**

Misa was online looking at some company ads that needed models. Normally she didn't do this, but she was bored being in this room so much that she had to do something to keep herself from going crazy. She found a company that was looking for a model that looked interesting and fun. Misa grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the company name, advertising director and the number. Misa then ran over to a camera and held the paper out.

"Motchi, I found a ad I am interested in. Can you call them to see if they would like to use Misa as their model?" Misa smiled. "I know it's not my job to look, but this one looked really good. And I'm so bored here."

"I'll see what I can do." Mogi told her as he jotted down the information onto a notepad that was on the desk before him.

"You should call right away so that no one will get it before me." Misa told him.

He sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll call right now. Ok?"

Misa jumped up and down happily and went to go sit down and wait to see if they would want to use her.

Mogi grabbed his manager phone and dialed the number. It was a few moments before the phone was answered.

"Hello, I'm sorry but I can't help you at the moment. My boss appears to have just died..." A woman's voice said.

"What? He died?"

"Yes, he was sitting at his desk and then grabbed his heart and fell onto his desk. He was just taken to the hospital. I have to go. Sorry. Please call back tomorrow." She then hung up on him.

Mogi set the phone down and then pressed the button to talk with Misa.

"Misa, what paper did you use?"

Misa flipped the paper over. She glared at the paper. "It's that stupid letter I got in the mail about me being apart from Light for one week. I was going to burn it but then I placed it under the couch, but when I went to go sit down, I couldn't stand it being under me as I sat so I threw it on the table and it must have gotten mixed up with all the papers on the desk. When I went to go write down that number I grabbed this one. What did they say about Misa?"

"Ah, I have to call back tomorrow. Could you slide the paper under the door for me?"

"Sure..." Misa go up and did as she was asked. She didn't understand why he wanted the paper, but she didn't care. She was happy to be rid of the horrible letter.

Mogi closed the communication and got up to go retrieve the paper. He began to wonder if it was torn from a Death Note. On his way back to the monitoring room he began to call L.

* * *

As L was sitting down eating some cake, his phone rang. He quickly turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Hey, L? It's me Mogi. I think we may have a page out of a Death Note." Mogi then told him what had happened.ff

"Did she tell you to call this person right after she wrote it down?"

"Yes. I called back to the company and they said that their boss the heart attack around seven thirty nine. I went back and view the time that Misa found and wrote down the number and the guys' name and it's roughly forty seconds before this guy died. After I found out about the death, I took the paper and locked it up. What would you like me to do with it?"

"Good. Keep it locked until I come back. Don't let anyone else touch it unless I say so."

"Sure. Do you want me to tell the others about what happened?"

"Yes, but do not tell Light-kun or Misa-san." L told him. "Where is Matsuda? He's not there, is he?"

"How did you know he wasn't here?" Mogi laughed nervously. "I guess I shouldn't ask that. You are L after all; it's no wonder you would figure it out that he wasn't here in some way or another. He called me on Wednesday, I think, and told me about some letter he received and that you got the same letter. He told me there was something he had to take care of but he wouldn't tell me. I tried to get him to talk, but he just wouldn't.

"I understand. Thank you for telling me. I'll keep in contact. Good bye." L hung up the phone just as Yume was coming out of her room.

"Did you guys decide to redecorate last night or something?" Yume asked as she walked around the couch and table that had been moved closer to her room so L could have all of the things he needed while giving Mello enough chain room to sleep and still have L be out of the room.

"It was becoming a pain for me to reach for the cake so I decided to move everything close to the room so it would be easier to eat and think."

"I see... Are you sure you weren't just hoping to be able to watch something you weren't suppose to?" Yume teased.

L ignored that comment. "Do you have the paper that was sent to you about the whole swap? If so, may I have it?"

"Yes, I brought that with me. I wasn't sure if I would need it or not. Hold on." Yume went back to her room and started to dig through her belongings. Minutes later she found it and gave it to him.

While she was getting hers, L thought about how he saw Kyoki pack hers with her since she didn't know if she was suppose to take it with her or not either.

L took the paper from her and went to his computer to look up a name of a criminal who was suppose to have die from the death penalty in a few days.

"What is going on? What is up with that paper?" Mello asked.

L told them what Mogi had told him. Afterwards he called Watari to ask him to tell him if that criminal were to die in the next forty seconds. Watari told him he understood and L jotted down the guys' name.

The three of them waited in silence for fifty seconds before L's phone rang. L answered it.

"L, the prisoner you told me to tell you about has died of a heart attack." Watari told him.

"Thank you." L pressed the end button on his phone and set it down.

"Are you sure it's all right to test it on a unsuspecting person like that?" Yume wondered.

"Normally, no. But I don't have the time to set something up for that at the moment. This is clearly a page from a death note. I thought it was odd that they only place Kyoki's first name on the letter. Most business letters have a first and last name..." L suddenly turned to Sidoh who had come into the room eating some chocolate that Mello had given him earlier. "Do you know whose notebook this page came from?"

Sidoh came over and looked and felt it. "I don't know. All the pages from those books look the same to me."

"What are you going to do with that page?" Mello wondered.

"I am going to keep it locked for the time being. Then burn it later on." L said.

"Shouldn't we just burn it now?" Yume wondered.

"Perhaps, but I have a feeling that we should keep it for the time being. I should inform Near of this..."

* * *

After getting off the phone with L, Near said: "Rester, please take that letter I received and deliver it to L."

Rester said he would and left.

Matt came over to him to give his report for the time being. "I think I may be close to cracking where the location of the calls are coming from. The person who did this set up a lot of defense programs and scrambling devices."

"That is good." Near smiled at him.

Matt went back to where he had been working.

Gevanni next walked into the room.

"I talked to the store owners but they say they don't sell any paper like this. They said they had never seen anything like this." Gevanni told him.

"That is because it is not from this world. It's a page from a Death Note. I'm having Rester transport it to L."

"I see." Gevanni said. He had given the paper to the other man a few moments before, but they didn't discuss the reason why Rester was taking it, but now he knew. "I also talked to one of the postal workers. She remembers receiving some letters from a young woman who was sending those letters out and also came into receive a package. The worker said that she was talking to herself quite a bit."

Near picked up at the last bit of information. "She probably was talking to the Shinigami..." Near began to move a few finger puppets around.

* * *

Kyoki finally awoke to find herself in what looked like a bedroom. She was currently lying on a bed. Across the room she could see a door that was to the bathroom. Next to the door was a couch with a small table in front of it. At the end of the bed was one of those water fountain, it was like the ones you normally see at company work areas. There was another door and she assumed that was the way out of here. On her left foot was a metal cuff that was connected to a chain that was anchored down to the back wall. Oh, and sitting on the couch was a black wearing Shinigami chopping on some apples.

"Is this still a dream?" She started to wonder.

"This is no dream." Ryuk told her and she realized he was right when she could smell the apples. He left the room.

Moments later there was a clicking noise and a voice started to speak to her. The voice was scrambled but she could tell it was female.

"So, you're finally awake. I must say, I was starting to get a little worried. My name is Euphony and I'll try to make this as comfortable for you as I possibly can. Just so you know, the whole bedroom is being viewed from every possible angle, so I can see your every move if you decided to try something stupid. There are no cameras in the bathroom, but there are thermal cameras in there. That door there may look like a normal door, but it is locked securely so I wouldn't be wasting my time on trying to kick it down. I'll bring your lunch in soon; you're probably hungry by now, right? Do you have any questions?"

"When do I get to go home?" Kyoki asked, glaring at where she thought she saw a camera.

"You will be let go when L comes here."

"What the hell is going on? Why do you want L to come here? What do you have to do with him? Leave him alone! You already have someone who looks like L, so why do you need L?"

"Those are things you shouldn't concern yourself with."

"You know, L isn't stupid. L won't come for me. I've told him many times that if I ever got caught like this he should just forget about me and carry on with his life."

"That goody-goody would never do something like that. He's probably out there right now trying to find out where you are so he can come here and rescue you."

"You really shouldn't waste your time on me and just kill me right now. Your plans are not going to work." Kyoki looked away from the camera.

"Oh, I think otherwise, K." The letter was announced with a coldness that Kyoki could feel.

"How do you know my code letter?"

"It's a secret, little girl."

Kyoki thought for a few moments.

"Why did you have the Shinigami watching me while I was 'sleeping?'"

"So you were fake sleeping?"

Kyoki shrugged. "Some of it was real, some of it fake."

Kyoki heard a sigh and figured that whoever this was trying to stay calm. That amused Kyoki greatly.

"Make yourself comfortable. You may be here for a few days." There was another click and the intercom was turned off.

Ryuk came back in to eat the rest of his apples.

Kyoki looked at him curiously. "So what are you suppose to be, the guard?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I guess for the time being I am."

She laughed shortly and then started to wander around the room, looking for a way out. She doubted it, but she should at least try. Besides she learned that getting use to ones surroundings helped out a lot when in a sticky situation.

"There's no way out." Ryuk informed her as he took a bite of an apple.

Kyoki waved her hand at him to let him know she didn't really care as she continued her search.

* * *

All at the same time Mello, Yume and L's phones rang or vibrated to let them know that they had just received a text message. They all received the same message that read: 'We have Kyoki and will continue to have her until L brings himself to us. After that Kyoki will be set free unharmed.'

Yume bit her lip, unsure of what to say or do.

"When we find where these bastards are, we should send Sidoh in to check out the area and then we can go in."

"With guns blazing, right?" L wondered.

"Hell yea." Yume said, starting to cheer up a little bit.

"That could only put Kyoki in more danger." L advised them. "When we find where these people are, I'll hand myself over to them. If it's who I think it is, I don't believe there is any reason to worry about my safety. This person isn't entirety out to kill me."

"Who is this person?" Yume wondered, confused.

"If it comes to the point where you must know, I will tell you." L said.

She stomped her foot. "I don't like not knowing what is going on. Out of the three of us, I know I am the only one not knowing who is behind this. I don't know how Mello knows, but I know he knows and so should I."

Yume would have gone one yelling some more, but his ringing phone saved L.

"Hello...? All right." L turned looked at Yume and Mello. "It's Near, I'm putting the phone on speaker so we can all hear him, he is going to do the same where he is as well." L did as he said he would. He then set the phone down on the table.

"Did you three get the text from Kyoki's cell as well?" Near asked.

"Yes. Did you get them too?"

"Yes, we all got it." Gevanni said.

"Really?" Yume was surprised.

"Rester, Gevanni, Lidner, Matt and myself all received it." Near said. "I'm a little curious as to how they got all of our numbers."

"They must have gotten them from Kyoki's new cell... right?"

L shook his head. "That would be explainable for Mello, Near and mine. Maybe Matt's as well if she had programmed that number in hers. But she was never told of yours, Gevanni, Rester, or Lidner's numbers."

"The caller called their old numbers too?" Yume asked.

"Yes." Lidner said. "Which was quite annoying. We had to get new ones."

"Could they have hacked somehow into our new phones to get the numbers of everyone's number?" Yume said.

"That is totally unlikely. I programmed everyone's phone so if anyone were to be able to do that, the phone would burn its internal chip, destroying all information before the hacker could get anything. And their phone would also die as well." Matt told them.

"When did you do that?" Yume couldn't remember when Matt had done that...

"Hehe, yea. Well, I had to hack into your phone to install that feature. Sorry."

"I asked him to do that." L admitted. "I felt it was it was necessary to be careful."

"I've been wondering if they knew our new numbers the whole time but only pretended to not know and kept calling the old ones." Near said.

"I believe that to be the case." L said. "I also think they will contact me soon to tell me where to go to make the transfer."

"What? You plan to go through with that? You don't know if they are lying!" Matt said.

"He's right. You don't know what they have planned." Gevanni responded.

"I must agree that this is too dangerous for you to do, L." Near told him.

"I know. But if it comes down to it, I will go through with it."

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Mello muttered, figuring L already had everything planned.

"Who is the one that you think is behind this?" Yume whined. "Why don't you just tell us and then we can figure out how to get Kyoki back together."

L thought about this and then nodded. "I suppose you are right on that. I believe the one who is behind this is none other than B, or BB, aka Beyond Birthday. He also went by Rue Ryuzaki. He was the one behind the Los Angeles BB Serial Murder Case. He was caught by Misora. He was placed in prison and supposedly was killed by Kira on January 21, 2004. But that was a lie that I put out to cover up B's real status."

"Why did you do that?" Yume wondered.

"As you have seen he looks a lot like me. I decided that one day it may be needed to use him to my advantage, so I released a lie to the press that he had died from a heart attack due to Kira. I secretly had him moved from the prison and was going to put him in a secret house where he would be kept and watched at all times. However, on the way there he somehow escaped with outside help. Since then I haven't seen or heard him."

"How do you know it's him?" Gevanni wondered.

"Why would B do something like this? Is he trying to get revenge on you for helping catch him?" Mello asked.

"Do you think he will harm Kyoki?" Yume said.

"On the corner of the letter that Yume received was fragments of what looked like strawberry jam, which is his favorite food. The one Kyoki also got smelt like jam, but I assumed it was from her since she tends to eat the same kind of jam. If you take that number from the CallerID, which is 2-296-637-4373, and you take the numbers from the buttons on the cell phone you can spell out various things. What I came up with is B-EYO-NDS-HERE. Which spells Beyond's Here. He figured I would look at the numbers and decided to put in a little message. I've expected he would try something like this for some time now. How he acquired a Death Note is beyond me. As to why he is doing this is most likely to challenge me. I do not know why he decided to use Kyoki. But I do not think he will harm her as long as he gets what he wants, which is for me to go to him."

"Those are your reasons for thinking it is him?" Yume was expecting more solid proof.

"There is more, but I do not feel that they are crucial to know." L explained.

"So we just wait until they contact us?" Yume asked.

"Or when I crack their defenses." Matt reminded her.

They all wrapped up the call and said their good-byes and/or good nights.

* * *

Euphony opened the door containing Kyoki and set a tray of food down on the table. It was foods she knew Kyoki liked since she did some research on the younger woman before they caught her.

In a normal prisoner situation, Euphony would not deliver the food like she was now. She would have slid it under the door, but since she wanted Kyoki to feel comfortable she decided to go in and deliver it. Of course she hid her face. She was wearing a hat and large sunglasses.

Besides, Kyoki wasn't dangerous, so there wasn't a reason she couldn't go in there. Kyoki didn't have a history of violence; she didn't have a Death Note or a fragment of it. And she didn't have Shinigami eyes.

"Enjoy your food." Euphony told her before leaving. She paused before leaving, waiting for Kyoki to more from where she was sitting on the bed to the table to get her food. Euphony then remembered hearing that she hated eating in front of people and left, closing and locking the door behind her. She went back to the monitoring room.

After thirty minutes of waiting for Kyoki to go to the food but seeing no action, Euphony opened communication into the room.

"Hey, girl? Why aren't you eating? You must be hungry by now, so eat."

"Like I said before, E, I would rather die before letting L get caught by the likes of you in this trap you have set for him." Kyoki looked at the camera out of the corner of her eye.

She got a chill from watching Kyoki. From what Euphony had seen of this girl she came off as silly, un-serious, inattentive, and weird. But now she seemed like another person. She was cold, distant, rude and serious. She was a little unnerved that this stupid girl had called her by her codename. But she quickly dismissed that as her getting back at calling Kyoki K earlier. She assumed Kyoki was just trying to be a pain.

"Listen, kid, it's not a trap. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this." Euphony told her.

"Oh dear E. I know who is behind this now. L most likely already figured it out as well. I should have realized from the moment I saw him."

"Sorry, but you're stupid so I highly doubt someone like _you_ figured that out."

"Oh, really?" She laughed. Kyoki looked at the camera. Her face was slanted downward, her hair hanging in her face, giving her eyes a more shadowed look.

Euphony found Kyoki to be somewhat creepy at the moment...

"Seriously, who is the stupid one? Why do you think I keep calling you E? It isn't to get back at you for calling me K. I know it's your code letter at Wammy's House. And that name you gave me, Euphony is just your codename. Your alias name is Erissiel Eduards, I believe. And your real name, I must say you have a nice real name, it's rather cute, is Eris Rosier. You work for B since you worship him. Oh, and B is the one behind all of this."

Eris stared at the screen, her mouth slightly open. She was shocked at how this girl knew all that information. Eris didn't understand how she could know all of that.

"You know, acting like I'm stupid, inattentive and can't pay attention even if my life depended on it really pays off." Kyoki continued staring at the camera, unblinking. "I don't know what B or you are up too. But I know it won't work."

"How did you know all of that information?"

"I came upon your information one day when I was gathering info on B. As nice as it is to finally talk to you again, I would like to be left alone. I have things to think about." Kyoki looked away from the camera and stared straight ahead.

Eris growled and turned off the communicator.

"That twerp is annoying."

Ryuk was behind her, laughing his head off, which was really annoying to Eris, but she remained quiet.

* * *

"I don't know how, but we need to get a hold of Kyoki so we can get her to use that thing so we can know where the hell she is." Yume groaned as she sat on the couch. "Damnit, why doesn't she use it."

"Sidoh, have you seen any other shinigami?" Mello asked.

Sidoh shook his head. "No. I haven't. If I do, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Mello told him.

"I'm going to try her phone. Maybe I can get a hold her... or something..." Yume quickly dialed in the number.

The phone rang, but no one answered.

"They probably disposed of it, like the wristband after they sent us those texts us earlier." Mello said, trying to cheer her up.

"Or they kept it so they can contact us again at a later date." L said.

Yume sighed, hoping this would just be all over soon...

* * *

AfterNote: Some parts of this chapter were hard for me to write. So I hope it doesn't snow and people who are reading this don't notice that some parts are, ah, iffy. I had Yume be a little... 'stupid' like Matsuda in this chapter. I do not believe that Matsuda is stupid, but yea... Sorry to Yume... That number thing I came up with at the last moment, so I'm sorry if it does not make sense. This fanfic is going so much better than I had originally expected. Well, I guess that is all for now... Until next chapter, eat your apples... or something. XD


	8. Chapter 8: Sixth Day

**I just wanna say a quick thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed the story so far. All the comments I have received have made me so happy. I really hope that everyone will continue to like my story even until the end. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. .**

**Chapter 8: Sixième Jour**

Eris slammed her fist on the table before her. She was getting pissed that Kyoki still hadn't eaten anything. Eris leaned forward and pressed the communication button.

"Hey, girl, just eat already. If you don't feed yourself soon, I'm going to come in there, pin you down and shove food down that little throat of yours." Eris said in a harsh tone.

Kyoki looked up at the camera and smiled sarcastically. "Good, I wish you would. I might just end up choking on my food that way. I look forward to it."

"..." Eris didn't know how to respond to that.

"Please leave me alone and let me die already..." The smile disappeared from her face. "You know, you should understand how I am feeling right about now since you seem to worship B. And I feel the same for L. I will do anything to protect him, even if it means dying."

Eris cut off the intercom and got up and walked down a hallway to a bedroom where she entered it. Lying on the ground was B.

He looked at her and smiled.

Eris couldn't help but run over to him and jump onto him, and sat on his stomach her legs straddling his middle.

B looked up at her, wondering what was troubling her.

"Our captive won't eat. She thinks that if she doesn't eat and dies she will be protecting L." Eris told him, somewhat sadly. "I'm worried that she may try to do something drastic..."

"She won't do anything like that. We removed all the really hazardous from that room."

"How are you sure she won't try?" Eris wondered.

"You'll find out soon." B told her.

Eris nodded. She wasn't sure what he had planned, but she knew that she could trust him. She got off of him and headed back to continue watching their guest.

* * *

"The woman who I spoke to at the post office called me and told me that she remembered more about the person who came in." Gevanni said to Near through the speaker on the phone. "She says it was a young woman who was wearing a hat and sunglasses so she couldn't see her face. Like I said before she was there picking up a package so the worker needed some ID to verify that she was the one meant to get the item. The worker said that she didn't mean to, but she looked at the address on the ID." He then went on to tell Near the address he had acquired.

Halle who was listening to the conversation wrote down the address and went to a computer to look up information about the location and the current owners, if there were any.

"I wonder if this is a fake address as well seeing as the return address on the envelopes were fake." Near said as he took a strand of his hair and began to twirl it around his finger.

"There really is a house at this address. But it hasn't been owned by anyone in over fifty years and the house appears to be falling apart. It doesn't seem like a place someone would use. I'm surprised the house is still standing. From this picture it looks like it will fall down at any moment." Halle told them. "But I think it would be best to look into it anyways, just in case."

"Yes, you're right." Near nodded, looking at the pictures. "I will need L's assistance on this." He grabbed another phone and dialed in L's phone number, he puts the call on speaker incase the others had any thing to say.

After the quick greeting, Near cut right to the chase of what he needed.

"L, I need your assistance. Could you call the local authorities and have them investigate a house in the area? If it's all right with Rester, I would like him to accompany them to make sure that they do not overlook anything at all."

Rester nodded to let Near know that was fine with him.

"Yes, I will do that. I'll get them going right away." L ended the call.

Near closed his cell. "Gevanni thank you for your good work. Please return here for the time being."

"Yes, sir." Gevanni said and the connection was closed.

Near grabbed the controller of a car and had the little car go in a circle a few times before making it go straight. He drove the car to where Matt was working, Near following right behind it.

"Matt, how are things going?"

Matt yawned and looked at the younger boy.

"Every time I think I am getting close to cracking this and finding where the calls are coming from, another protection system seems to kick in and I'm right back where I started. I've never seen anything like this in my whole life. But I'm determined to beat it." Matt told him.

"Please don't overwork yourself. If you need to rest, then rest." Near said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Matt gave him a tired smile before turning and got back to work.

* * *

After sitting and thinking for a few minutes, Eris came up with an idea that may get Kyoki to eat some food. Eris went back to where B was. Instead of sitting on him this time, she kneeled down next to him.

"B, I was thinking. What if we let her talk a few minutes with her friends to brighten her up a bit so she can eat a little..."

B shrugged his shoulders. "Do whatever you feel is best."

Eris nodded and then left the room. She grabbed Kyoki's phone off of her desk and started to head toward Kyoki's room. As she walked there, she attached a voice changer and began to call Yume's cell phone.

Moments after dialing the phone, Yume answered the phone.

"Kyoki?! Is that you?! How are you? Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry, but at the current moment you are talking to one of her captors. You may talk to her in a moment, but I request that you tell your friend to eat something before I force her to eat, which won't be pretty."

"She's not eating? Is there anything wrong with her food?"

"There is nothing wrong with the food. She just won't eat." Eris said, pausing outside Kyoki's door. "Here is your friend." She removed the voice piece and opened the slot for the door and pushed the phone through and told Kyoki to pick it up and talk.

* * *

"I'm so happy to be able to talk to you. I'm so glad that they are allowing you to talk to us. But..." Yume took a deep breath. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU EATING?! If you don't start eating, I will never forgive you, you know that right? Explain yourself right this instant!"

Mello and L jumped slightly at her sudden yelling.

"No, I can't and won't put L or you in danger. So it would be best if I went away. And by 'went away' I mean dying. If they have no hostage then they can't get L to come here."

"Stop being stupid! L and I will be safe. We will get you out of there no matter what. So just freaking eat and stop being so dramatic!" Yume said.

As Yume was talking, L was looking around the hotel room for something. Finally he found it and rushed over to the phone and plugged something into it.

Yume started to ask him what he was doing, but froze when L took the phone from her.

"We're going to get you out of there, so I advise you not to do anything reckless." L told her, holding the phone in his regular style.

"I'm not promising anything, but I guess I will try." Kyoki told him.

"Good. Now, I would like you to stab the cake now." L told her. 'Stab the cake' was the code phase for Kyoki to turn the choker on. They came up with that code in case there was a situation where the phone conversation might be listened in on... like now. Kyoki wanted to use it since she had a weird habit of stabbing cakes with knives.

"I will not use it. Sorry. Um, may I talk to Mello-kun for a moment, please."

"...Sure." L was a little thrown off by this request. He started to hand the phone to Mello, but stopped and brought the phone back to his ear. "The next time I talk to you I would like you to have eaten." He then handed the phone over to a confused Mello.

For some reason it made Yume happy that Kyoki wanted to talk to Mello as well. She didn't know why it caused her to be happy, but she was.

"Hey, Mello-kun. Can I ask you something really, really serious?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"If something were to happen to me, would you take care of Yume for me and make sure she's super happy?" Kyoki said.

"I promise I will." Mello said, a little startled by her 'serious talking.' Kyoki was not a person who could be serious.

"And you know, if you don't I'll haunt you for the rest of your life and make every chocolate you eat from then on taste like cow poo... That is just something to keep in mind, ok?"

"Fine, but it won't come to that." Mello assured her.

"You people are too optimistic. Seriously." Kyoki sighed. "Can you tell Yume-chan and L-sama that I love them. And I also kinda love you too. Only as a friend though. And there is something I've wanted to tell you for awhile now. I think you look better now with your scar than you did without it. I'm quite glad I got that out in the open. I've been meaning to tell you that for a while now...Gotta go. Later."

And before Mello could say anything, though there wasn't anything going through his had to use to reply with, she hung up the phone.

"Mello, what did she tell you?" Yume said, a little curious and worried.

"She, ah, said that she loves L and you. She said that she loves me a little and that I look better with my scar."

Yume began to cry both out of sadness and happiness. "She... she only tells certain people that she loves them. We should all be happy that she loves us... Please excuse me." Yume ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

Mello took a bite from the chocolate bar he had had in his hand before he was given the phone. He ate the chocolate quietly as he thought about what Kyoki had told him about Yume.

* * *

Matsuda walked away from the planes main gate and headed toward the exit of the building. As he was about to walk out a newspaper from one of the stands caught his eye causing him to go over and check it out. He then walked over to the owner of the little stand and paid for the paper. Of course he had to have a little help with figuring out the new form of money. Luckily the shop owner was use to this and understanding of the situation.

Matsuda began to walk toward the exit once more as he scanned over the paper. But before he could read too much a group of girls surrounded him suddenly.

"Doesn't he look like Hideki from Chobits?"

"Yea, you were right. He kinda does look like him."

"He looks like him, but like a older, hotter version of Hideki-sama."

"His hair is a little different from his though..."

"Look at his face then."

"Ah, I see it now. He really does look like Hideki. I just wanna glomp him."

"Yea! I wanna glomp him too!"

Matsuda was somewhat frightened by this. He normally wouldn't mind girls gathering around him like this, but he had things to take care of and these girls had a glint in their eyes that he didn't like and felt he should run away from them as if his life depended on it. Most likely it did.

While the girls were arguing who would get to hug him first, Matsuda sneaked around them and made a run outside and managed to hail a taxi. Matsuda sighed in relief as the taxi pulled away from the front of the airport just as the girls came to the curb.

"Where too, dude?" The driver asked him.

"Please take me to the nearest hotel." Matsuda said slowly, trying to use his English correctly.

"Righty-o, dude."

On the way to the hotel Matsuda fell asleep, since jet lag was starting to take over him. The driver kindly woke him up. After paying the taxi driver, Matsuda went into the hotel and was able to get a room, which he went to right away.

Matsuda finally was able to sit down and try to read the newspaper. It took him a while to read since he wasn't as good reading English as he thought he was.

The article that had caught his eye was about the drive-by-fruiting and the 'hallucinations' people were having due to a notebook that had disappeared from the area.

"That must be a Death Note!" Matsuda said, a little happy that he may have found a clue... or something. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the hotel room.

* * *

After Yume calmed down, which took quite a while, she came back out to rejoin the others. She sat down on the couch and looked at L.

"What was that device that you hooked up to my phone?"

"It's a device created to respond to the chip in the phone. When calling or texting makes connection the designated phone will send out a signal with information regarding the location where the phone is being used from. To acquire the information I will have to use a specific computer." L grabbed the device and headed toward the door, Mello forced to follow.

Sidoh and Yume followed out of curiosity.

* * *

B walked into the monitoring room and found Eris sitting down in her chair and very quiet and seemed to him be in her silently impatient mood.

Without turning to face him, she spoke to him.

"It's lunchtime and she still hasn't eaten any of the food I have given her. She's very serious about this, B. We have to do something to get her to eat something. Anything."

"I'll talk to her."

"Are you sure that is all right? I mean, you look like L. What if that upsets her even more?"

"It will be all right. Just watch and see. Might as well take a snack since we don't know how long this will take." B went to a refrigerator that was in the corner of the room, opened it and removed a jar of jam, then headed toward the room that contained Kyoki.

Eris followed him, curious as to how he planned to get the stubborn brat to eat.

When they arrived in the room they found her sitting on the couch in L style.

B walked in casually like this was an everyday situation and sat down on the couch next to Kyoki. Eris stood leaned against the wall near the door.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot about this situation, but we don't intend to do L or you any harm. And the only one you are hurting right now by not eating is yourself." Eris said.

Kyoki remained silent from a moment as she looked at Eris. Then she looked at B and his jar of strawberry jam and began to think about how wonderfully nice it would be to eat some of that right now. Kyoki forced her eyes away from the jar and looked at B.

"Why do you look so much like L? Are you trying to be an ass by dressing up like him and rubbing it in my face that I was caught due to my stupidity? Are you trying to make me do what you want just because you look like someone I care about? Are you trying to make me more miserable just for your amusement?"

"I don't know why I look so much like L. But I try to be like L so I can surpass him one day." B told her truthfully, or as truthful as he could be. "My intentions are not to hurt L, but quite the opposite. I would like to help him."

"If that is the case then why did you capture me? How is me being here help you or L at all? If you really wanted to help him you would just go to him and tell him. Or call him. Or send an email. Something, anything but kidnapping."

Eris sighed. "I think you may be able to figure that out on your own."

Kyoki didn't know what to say to that. While she thought of something to say, her eyes traveled back to the jar.

Eris noticed this and walked to B, took the jar and held it before Kyoki.

"Will you eat this?"

B began to pout, but realized that this may work in their favor to get her to eat.

Kyoki slowly nodded.

Eris held it out closer to her, but then pulled it back when she thought of something. "Are you allergic to this?"

Kyoki stared at Eris in a way that made it look like the black hair girl was offended by that question.

"I'll have you know that I am greatly offended by that question. Who would ever ask a person if they are allergic to such a wonderful creation such as strawberry jam? Whatever respect I thought I had for you is gone now. Gone, I say. Gone out that door and toward a window, riding the breeze to the ocean. Disappeared, it did. Evaporated! Vanish! It fled this world to another dimension."

Eris held out the jar to Kyoki, who took it happily.

"May I have a spoon?" Kyoki asked politely as she petted the jar with love.

"Yea, hold on a minute." Eris said and left the room to retrieve a spoon for her.

Kyoki couldn't wait for Eris to come back to enjoy the wonderful substance so she opened the top and started to eat it carefully with her fingers. Kyoki realized that B was watching her and looked back at him, smiling. "Would you like some?"

B nodded and took some jam with his own hand.

"I'm sorry about taking your jam. I have a weakness for strawberry jam and can never say no to it. No matter how un-hungry I may be I can always be able to eat this jam."

"It's fine. I have plenty more jars. One won't matter too much... At least hopefully not..." B told her.

Eris came back in with the spoon and handed it to the younger woman.

"B, 'T' has arrived." Eris told him, she then left the room.

"I see. I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I must go attend to something." B stood.

"Um, B, can you visit again later?"

B nodded. "Yea, I'll try to. I'll bring more jam too."

"Yay!" Kyoki said happily. "And can you bring some manga or anime or something to help me pass the time. It's a little boring here..."

"I will. See you later."

"Bye." Kyoki waved as he left the room and closed the door.

Eris who had been waiting outside the door joined him as the two of them walked down the hall. They walked in silence for a few moments before Eris spoke.

"She seems to be way calmer when you're around her." She smiled. "She suddenly became a lot happier too."

"It's only my resemblance to L that calms her." B told her.

"Are you so sure about that? Perhaps it's both of your love for strawberry jam." Eris teased.

"Perhaps." B said, quite serious.

* * *

The room that L had led them was the room that Watari was staying in. There were a few computers and other techno things that Yume wasn't familiar with.

L walked toward the computer in the back of the room and quickly plugged in the device.

"This is the device that will tell us the information we need."

Watari came in the room with a tray that had cake and candy for L, chocolate bars for Mello and Pocky and oatmeal cream pies for Yume.

Watari smiled kindly at L as he placed down the tray and said: "You didn't have to come all the way here, I could have come over and got it for you."

"It's all right. I felt like I needed to do this myself." L told him.

Watari smiled in an understanding way. He nodded and left the room to prepare more snacks for the small group.

"It's likely that B has already figured there would be a locator in the phone and has already either removed it or tapered with it to give us a false address." L looked to Yume as he began the next part of his explanation. "So, Yume, please don't get your hopes up."

"I understand." Yume told him.

L turned back to the computer and began to open and close files. "This will only take a few moments..."

Mello and Yume waited in anticipation.

"Hmm... just as I thought. It led us to the same address that Rester and the local cops are looking into at this current moment. It would make since that someone who is so careful would do this."

"Why can't we get any clues as to where they have taken her?!" Mello said, getting mad at the situation once more. He couldn't help but blame himself for Kyoki's situation.

"Mello, we will find her." Yume took his hand and squeezed it. "And it's not your fault, if that is what you are thinking. It's her fault for not using the damn choker to signal us to her location."

Mello wasn't exactly surprised that she knew what he had been thinking, but it was very close to it.

"I wonder if there is anything else we can do at the moment that would help us try to find her..." Yume wondered.

"We are finished here at the moment." L got up and left Watari's room and headed back to their own.

Yume sighed and stomped behind him, apparently getting pissed that L once again ignored her.

Yume slammed the hotel door since she was the last one to enter.

Mello was a little surprise by her slamming the door like that. He didn't know why, well he thought he might have an idea, but still.

"Yume, what is wrong?" Mello asked with a concern look on his face as he began to walk toward her.

"L." Yume hissed as she walked past him and stared at L intently.

"Hmm?" L looked at her, his head cocked to the side, curious as to what the blond had to say.

"Why are you so damn emotionless and distant?! Why don't you show any emotion right now?! Kyoki was abducted and you don't even seem to care! You don't even care about her, do you? I really don't know how or why Kyoki likes someone like you!" Yume yelled. The moment that all came out of her mouth, she gasped, apparently surprised that she was taking her anger out on L. As she turned to run to her room, tears began to pour down her cheeks. She slammed the door behind her.

"Hmm... I wonder what that was all about. Would it be 'that time of the month' for her? Kyoki-san is a little moody at those times, but not like that..."

Mello shrugged. "... I'll go talk to her."

L nodded and sat down on the couch closest to her room so Mello would have enough chain room to go in there.

Mello went into the room and closed it behind him. He found Yume laying on the bed, on her stomach and her face buried into a pillow. He went to the end of the bed and sat on the edge since that was the farthest in he could go without pulling on the chain.

"I know it may seem that L doesn't care, but he does. He's trying to remain calm so he won't make any mistakes. L... he is trying to get her back. But he can't do anything that he thinks would put her in more danger, at least I think. L really does care about Kyoki, Yume. He was up all night, pacing back and forth, calling Kyoki's cell phone on and off through the night. He's been eating more cake then usual too."

Mello scooted closer to her, forgetting completely about the chain. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Yume sobbed for a few more minutes before sitting up, her back to Mello as she tried to get herself under control.

"I know he is. I don't know what came over me to yell at him like that." She wiped her eyes and then hugged Mello, burying her head on his shoulder. "I feel so bad for what I sad to him. I need to apologize to him."

"There is no need to apologize." L said.

Mello and Yume looked over at the door to see L sitting in the doorway in his normal style. They both wondered how long he had been there.

"L, I'm so sorry." Yume told him.

L shrugged as he stood up. "Like I said, there is no need."

Yume rushed forward and hugged L.

"Mello, come over here. We need a group hug." Yume said quietly.

L looked down at Yume, hoping she would let go soon.

Mello came over slowly and Yume let one arm let go of L and wrapped it around Mello.

After a minute, Yume let the two of them go.

L hurried out of the room and pulled out his phone to try to call Kyoki's cell once more.

* * *

"And he calls yet again. Will this guy ever give up?" Eris said as she held Kyoki's vibrating phone in her hand.

Ryuk laughed. "I doubt it. He's the type of pain that won't quit easily."

"Well, he better. It's annoying."

"You could always turn it off."

Eris shook her head. "I can't. If I turn it off then it'll turn off then the device I have implanted into it won't work at all. I've tried putting it on silent mode, but it doesn't seem to be working."

Ryuk shrugged, not very interested in the phone either way.

"Go talk to Kyoki, would you? She seems to be getting a little bored. Maybe she'll like apples and the two of you can compare what your favorite apples are or something." Eris said, teasing him.

Ryuk nodded and left the room without saying anything.

When he entered the room, he was amused when Kyoki jumped slightly at his appearance.

"Geez. I hate when you walk through the walls like that. I'm use to your face by now, but your appearing like that is something I am not use to yet. Hell, I don't think I ever will." She was currently sitting on the couch eating some strawberry jam.

Ryuk looked at the jar for a moment before saying: "Apple jam would taste more better than that strawberry stuff."

"Strawberry jam is the best jam ever in the world." Kyoki told him. "Besides, I don't think they have apple jam."

This surprised Ryuk. "What? You're kidding? Someone should make it then."

"Yea, I guess so. But it sounds kinda weird, so I bet you would be the only one to actually eat it..."

"Then there would be more for me." Ryuk said happily.

"I don't think they would continue making it for only one per-I mean Shinigami. They would end the circulation of it. And then you would have to make it yourself or something. That's it. You should make it yourself and eat it yourself too since no one is going to want to eat it."

Ryuk nodded. He decided he was going to make some apple jam. He told Kyoki so and exited the room just as B opened the door and entered. B was carrying a stack of manga that he placed carefully on the table in front of the couch.

"I brought some manga. It's my most favorite series, and I never let anyone borrow them. But seeing as you are staying in the same place as me, I'll let you use them. Please take care of them."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to take super duper careful care of them." Kyoki said happily.

B gazed at the thirteen volumes of Akakuzin Chacha as he sat down on the couch. "Have you ever read this before?"

Kyoki shook her head. "No. But I've been wanting to for a while now, but just haven't gotten around to it." She got up and placed her empty jam jar into the garbage. After that she sat back down.

B pulled out a jar of jam from what Kyoki assumed was his pocket. B held it out to her, his two fingers holding the only the top. "Do you want this?"

"Sure." She took it. "Are you sure it's ok for me to have this one? What-" She stopped talking when she saw him pull out another jar for himself. "Oh, ok then."

They both began to eat.

"Can I, ah, ask you something personal?"

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I'll answer it." He told her.

"Very well. Are you somehow related to L?"

B paused in his eating as he thought for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know anything about L's parents. And my parents are dead, so I can't ask them if they had another child or if they had a sibling who had a child that looks similar to me."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"It's fine. I was prepared for their deaths." B said, shrugging.

"Was it from a disease or something?"

"No."

Kyoki decided to move onto another subject. "Are you serious about not hurting L?"

"Yes, it's true. My goal is to surpass him. It wouldn't be fun to surpass a dead person. Besides, I am enthralled by L."

Her hand slowly began to reach for her choker, but she froze and then lowered her hand.

"I have to go now. I have a few things I have to take care of." B stood up.

"Thank you so much for letting me borrow your wonderful manga." She stood as well.

B nodded. "I also got something else for you." He opened the door and stepped out for a moment. When he came back in he was carrying one of those little mini refrigerators. He brought it and set it down by the bed's end and plugged in the power outlet.

"The original plan was to put this in when you first came here, but Eris was worry with your current state of mind you would do something hazardous. I put several jars of strawberry jam in there for you to eat at any time."

"Yayness! Thank you so much!" Kyoki, forgetting the situation jumped forward and hugged B for a quick moment before remembering that it was B and not L. "I'm sorry..."

B waved it off and left.

Kyoki sat down and grabbed the first volume of the manga and began to read.

* * *

AfterNote: This chapter is a little... I don't know how to feel toward this chapter. Anywho, I'm so sorry that Yume was a little bit... bitchy and emotional in this chapter. Her cousin/best friend was taken and I felt that she should have a bit of an outburst somewhere along the line. I'm a little sad. Just a few more chapters and then this little fanfic will be all over... I've grown quite fond and attached to this little story. I have it planned out that there are going to be like three more chapters left, but I may get another idea or two and prolong it by a chapter or so. So, I guess that is all until next time. Be careful of writing in unfamiliar notebooks...XD


	9. Chapter 9: Seventh Day

**Chapter 9: Septième Jour**

"L, why can't you take off the handcuffs while Mello takes a shower?" Yume asked as she sat down by L, who was sitting next to the bathroom door.

Mello was currently in the bathroom taking a shower.

"How can he take a proper shower with that chain. And how can he take off his shirt to take a shower? It's going to get wet. How is he going to get clean clothes on? Why are you so cruel to poor Mello?"

L shrugged. "Light was able to take a shower perfectly fine. If he can, so can Mello.

"You're just a big meanie when it comes to poor, wittle Mello-Wello."

"Yume, just leave him alone. He won't change his mind. It's fine, I can handle it." Mello called from the bathroom.

There were a few moments of silence.

"So L, what are we going to be doing today?" Yume said, trying to make a conversation with the world's smartest detective.

"We're going to continue to try and trace where B is. I'm going to continue tracing his movements from when he escaped to now. Hopefully it will uncover some clue as to where he is right now."

"Are you completely sure that it is B who is behind this?"

"Yes, I am."

"And what would your percentage be?"

"At least ten percent."

Yume glowered at him. "You know, I am starting to think that you just make up those numbers for the hell of it."

L shrugged once more. "Will you get that plate of cake for me? I can't reach it."

"Yea, yea." Yume said as she got up from her comfortable spot and retrieved the cake for him.

* * *

Matsuda woke up, disappointed that he was unable to find any clues or get in contact with L the previous day. He sat up in bed and decided to try to call L's cell phone again. Whenever he tried to call L, Yume, Near, Kyoki, or Mello earlier his phone wouldn't let him connect to their phones.

It still wasn't letting him get through.

Matsuda paced around in the room for a few moments before deciding to go out and look for L himself... and look for the ones behind the calls while he was at it as well.

* * *

B sighed. Eris was out and he was bored. Ryuk went with her, but even if he had stayed B was sure that the two of them would get into another argument over which was better out of apples and strawberries. So that left Kyoki, which luckily for him he found her rather interesting to talk to.

So that is why minutes later he walked into Kyoki's room with two cups of tea with sugar.

Kyoki smiled happily at him from where she was sitting on the couch. She set the manga she was reading on the table before her. She then took the cup that B held out to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I didn't know how much sugar you liked in your tea so I just put in the same amount as mine." B explained to her.

"It's fine. I normally put a tad bit more in, but this is fine. I like the sugar more than the drink so I like to have less liquid and more sugar." Kyoki paused for a moment. "Is Eris going to join us today?"

B shook his head and sat down. "No. She's currently busy at the moment. But perhaps she will stop by later."

"Eris and I got off on the wrong foot... again. Ever since I met her ten years ago, I've always acted immature and competitive with her. Anyway, I was wondering if she was coming since I wanted to apologize for being rude to her before."

"There really is no need. Eris understands that you were in a bad mood when you first came here. She would have behaved the same way. So don't worry about it."

Kyoki nodded. "I see. But I still feel like I should apologize to her... Anywho, I read some of the manga and I really like it so far."

B smiled, apparently pleased by this.

"Why do you want to see L?"

B was a little thrown off by this sudden question. She changed the subject like it was nothing.

"That is a secret." B tells her.

"That's not fair. Anywho, now that I am reading the manga of Akazukin Chacha, I kinda wanna see what the anime is like too."

"The anime is good too. Though there are a few changes in it."

"Really? What are they?" Kyoki wondered.

B went on to tell her what they were.

* * *

Before Eris left the hideout she grabbed Kyoki's phone so she could make the call to L outside. There really wasn't a reason why she wanted to make the call outside, she just did it. She dialed in his number and waited for the detective to answer.

"Hey L. It's me Euphony, the one who has Kyoki. If you want her you will have to trade yourself for her. Will you comply with that?"

Without any hesitation L said, "Yes, I will."

"Good." Eris said as she walked out of a cake shop out onto the busy sidewalk. "L, I will send you the coordinates where you can get Kyoki soon."

"Can I have proof that Kyoki-san is fine? May I talk to her?"

"I'm out shopping at the moment. When I get back I'll call you back so you can talk to her. Kyoki's eating better now too. I'll get in contact with you later like I said so you can speak to her. Until then, later." Eris then flipped her phone shut and placed it in her pocket.

She then continued on her shopping trip.

* * *

Matsuda had gotten lost. He had no idea where he was. Or where he had come from. Or where he should go. He stood there outside a cake shop while he tried to think of what he should to next. Luckily for him as he was waiting there a young woman came out with a cell phone. Matsuda didn't pay any attention to her until he heard her say L and Kyoki's name. He knew at once that he had found one of the people behind this whole scheme. Matsuda fought back the impulse to start jumping up and down out of happiness. Matsuda instead carefully began to follow the young woman down the busy streets. It was hard for him to blend into the crowd and not make it seem obvious that he was following her. Even though he had the crowd to his advantage, he was still very careful.

* * *

Once L was off the phone with Euphony he told the others of what was said over the phone.

"They better not be doing anything bad to Kyoki or I will so kick their asses!" Yume shook her fist in anger in front of herself.

Beside her, Sidoh found this action funny and was trying to mimic her.

"I don't think they are harming her." L assured her. He looked at the clock. "Sadly all we can do now is wait, which isn't something I want to do, but we have no other choice at the moment."

Yume groaned. "I'm pissed off. I'm going to go eat." Yume went to go find something to eat.

"She's right. Now is a good time to eat." L said as he went to the table for a cake and began to eat it.

Mello sighed as he grabbed a bar of chocolate and started to chomp on it.

* * *

As Eris walked she pulled out a small mirror to make it look like she was looking at her reflection, but was really using it to look over her shoulder. Ever since she exited the cake shop she had a feeling she was being followed. And she was right. Eris quickly put the mirror away and ducked into the alley. Moments later her stalker went to walk past, but Eris quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him into the alley, twisted it behind his back and shoved him up against the wall.

"Just why do you think you are following me?"

"...I wasn't following you..." He laughed nervously.

"You're a bad liar, Tota Matsuda." Eris said as she spun him around. "Surprise that I know your name? Don't flatter yourself I only know who you are since I was warned of your stupidity and unpredictability. I knew you were rather 'stupid', but I didn't think you were this stupid. Really, what were you thinking? Well, at least we got your little entrance out of the way now. Oh, and I wouldn't try anything stupid or reckless. I do have a gun, and I will shoot you if you try to run away or attack me."

Matsuda's phone rang.

Eris held out her hand. "Give, please."

He sighed but did as he was told.

She slid the phone in the opposite pocket from Kyoki's.

"I guess I have no choice but to take you along with me for now. You may get to join up with your friend too. Oh, I hate to say stuff like this, but like I warned you with the gun, I will use it. But if you do try to get away and succeed, I will personally kill Kyoki. So no funny stuff, right?"

Matsuda bit his lip and nodded.

"Good. Now, walk beside me until we get to that car a little bit down the road."

Eris then led the way to the car. When they got there Eris opened the door and held it open for him to get in first. She crawled in after him. Eris leaned toward the driver seat to talk to the driver.

"Drive around for a little bit while I get a hold of B." She whispered to them.

The driver nodded and began to drive.

Eris sat back down and pulled out a blindfold from a holder in the car and handed it to Matsuda.

"Put that on."

Matsuda did as he was told like a good little boy.

Eris then took a mechanical device from her purse and began to scan him with it.

"Well, aren't you a naughty boy. Called for help, did you? Remove your belt."

"W-what? Isn't that a little... inappropriate right now?"

Eris stared at him for a moment. "Don't play stupid and give me the damn belt."

Matsuda reluctantly did as he was told.

Once the belt was in her hand she sighed. "You must have either activated it while you were following me or when I slammed you up against the wall... No problem though."

Matsuda began to sweat nervously.

Eris pulled out her cell phone and called B and told him of the situation. He gave her new orders that she quietly told the driver...

* * *

"His signal is in Chicago?" L asked Watari through the phone. Watari had called him moments before to tell him of the distress signal coming from Matsuda's belt. "What is he doing here?"

"Perhaps he wanted to help with the investigation." Watari suggested.

"Probably, but there is no need for him to do so." L sighed. He was suddenly worried that Matsuda would either get himself or Kyoki killed. "Please send me a map showing where Matsuda is currently going."

"Right away." Watari ended to call to do what he was asked.

L closed his and awaited the information to be sent to his phone. He only had to wait a few moments. He opened his phone and looked at the map on the phone. There was a red dot traveling around the map that represented Matsuda's whereabouts.

"So... Matsuda is here? But why? If he used the belt he is in danger... right?" Yume said.

"He probably got lost and used the belt in hopes that we would find him." Mello told her.

Yume couldn't help but laugh at that.

"The two of you should get ready. We are going out." L turned to Mello. "You will have to drive while I tell you the directions to take."

"What do you want me to do, L?" Yume asked.

"Sit and be quiet." L said as he headed toward the door.

Mello followed behind while Yume felt useless.

When they were in the car parking lot, L froze for a second. "The car has stopped. We must hurry." L quickened his pace toward the vehicle.

"It could be a stop sign." Yume said as she climbed into the back seat of the car while Mello got in the drivers' seat and L sat down in the passenger seat.

"I don't think so. It's been still too long to be that."

Just as Mello started the car, the red dot began to move as well.

Yume leaned forward to watch L's cell phone.

"Please put on your safely belt, Yume-chan. I do not wish to have to explain to your cousin that you were injured during our pursuit of Matsuda due to your carelessness."

"You're starting to sound like my grandma." Yume grumbled, but did as she was told. She leaned forward once she was done. It was harder and painful to watch the phone, but she wanted to stay in the action. "Their car is freaking zigzagging everywhere. I don't think that is safe..."

"They must be on a motorcycle." L thought for a few moments. "They must have found out about the belt, took the belt before dropped Matsuda off somewhere, then took off with the belt to throw us off."

"We're still going to follow the signal, right?" Mello asked.

"Yes. Just in case there is a chance that Matsuda is on the bike. But that is unlikely."

For the next few minutes L directed Mello which roads to take. They were closing in on the dot.

"Hey, there is a bike up ahead... but it looks like only one person is on it. So they must have dropped Matsuda off." Yume said, pointing ahead.

Mello got closer to the bike and they learned that a woman was driving the bike.

"That is the one. Mello, try to get in front of her and slow the car down so she will eventually stop." L told the younger man.

Mello nodded.

"Oh, no..." Yume said as she the female driver suddenly grabbed her chest, causing her to lose control of the bike. The bike veered off the road to a building, crashed, then exploded.

Mello slammed on the brakes. Yume was glad that she had listened to L and put on her seatbelt.

L looked at the map on the phone. The signal was lost.

"What happened?"

"After they dropped Matsuda off they must have passed on the belt to someone. Then they used the Death Note to get rid of the signal and person..." L explained.

"Should we check it out?" Mello asked.

"No, there is no need to do that. We need to leave now before too much attention is drawn here."

Mello started back up the car and made a U-turn and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

"Nice quick thinking there with the transfer of the belt and using the death note." B told Eris in the monitoring room.

"Thank you, I guess. But it was pure luck that everything went the way it did. I just hope that the criminal I used didn't hurt anyone else when she died." Eris said.

"It won't affect anyone else. The note doesn't work like that." Ryuk explained.

"Well, then I am relieved. How are our captives?"

"Kyoki fell asleep while reading manga earlier and Matsuda is still out from that dose you gave him in the car." B said.

"I see. He was being cooperative, but I didn't want to push my luck, that is why I used it. I hope that was all right."

B nodded. "It was fine."

"Was it all right for me to catch him?" Eris wondered.

"Yes. If you had let him go, he would have found where we are at sooner and told L, and that would have ruined our plans. You did perfectly fine."

Eris smiled happily. "Thank you."

* * *

"The one who was killed was Mila Urie." L told them a little bit after they returned to the hotel. "She just got released from prison last week for murdering her step-father when she was in her early teens while she was high on various drugs. The prison where she was being contained reports that she was in perfect health when they released her. Tomorrow we will investigate the area where the car stopped."

"Why can't we do it now?"

""L is waiting to gather information on the houses first. And probably to come up with a plan to get close to the houses." Mello told her.

"He's right. I am already working on the plan now." L said. He was currently sitting in front of his computer with many programs on as he prepared for the next day. He then looked at Mello intently. "Mello, I will require your help for the most of my plans. Is that all right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"L, what do you have planned?" Yume wondered, a little worried. Deeply worried.

"I can't say until everything is ready." L told her.

Yume pouted.

* * *

Kyoki opened her eyes, surprised that she had fallen asleep. She could have sworn she fell asleep on the couch, but now she was on the bed. Perhaps she had walked over here in her sleep. It took her several moments to realize that someone was lying next to her. There was a warm body next to her. She was almost tempted to curl up next to the warmth and go back to sleep, but she remembered her situation and wondered who the body was. Kyoki jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

Matsuda was woken by the sudden movement on the bed. He sat up, rubbing his head. He slowly stood up.

"Where am I?"

Kyoki didn't turn around until she got to the door. She was shocked to see Matsuda here.

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" She smiled happily and ran over to him to give him a hug. Even though she was not related to Matsuda, he had always been like an older brother to her during the amount of time she knew him so she always called him that.

"I was trying to find L when I heard this woman talking on the phone about you so I followed her and... well, I got caught." He laughed nervously.

"Did L ask for your help?" Kyoki wondered.

"Ah, no. I came to America on my own. He probably didn't know I was here until my belt went off."

"I see. Well, then I should explain the situation here as it right now." She went on to tell him of everything that had happened from the first day. However she didn't tell him of Eris's real name, her connection to Eris or how they were all once a part of Wammy's House.

Matsuda walked around the room as she talked. He realized that his foot was chained.

"Euphony and B are really nice people. They won't hurt us. I think the chains are just a way to keep us in here. Don't worry, ok?" Kyoki smiled at him.

Matsuda wasn't so sure about the safety of their situation, but since she was so relaxed, Matsuda decided that he should try to be as well.

* * *

L's phone rang. It said it was Kyoki and he answered it right away.

"L, it's me again. We now have Matsuda along with Kyoki. We will release the two of them together when you come. You can talk to Kyoki now."

L heard a door behind opened and Euphony telling Kyoki that L was on the phone. Seconds later Kyoki was talking to him.

"Hey L. It's me. I'm doing fine, so there is no need to worry about me. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon, so hang in there."

"..." Kyoki grew silent, which wasn't exactly like her.

"If you are thinking I shouldn't try to get you back, then you are wrong. I can't leave you there."

"Thank you, L, really, but you need to think about your own safety. Matsuda is here now, funny huh? Now it's not so boring. I should be going now. I think Eris wants to get back to work. Talk to you later."

"Goodbye." L said. He heard Kyoki hand the phone back to Eris who ended the call.

"How was she?" Yume asked the moment he took the phone away from his ear. She had wanted to rip the phone from him and talk to her cousin, but she contained herself. Barely, though.

"She sounded fine. I'm going to take a shower." L said and then walked into the bathroom without a further comment.

Now it was Mello's turn to wait outside the bathroom door. Yume sat down next to Mello. For the twenty minutes it took L to take a shower, they didn't speak, both lost in their own thoughts.

As L was walking out, Yume saw L recuff himself.

"H-Hey! Did you take that off when you took a shower?"

"Yes. I had it chained to the towel rack. Why?"

"Do you know how unfair that is? You made Mello be chained, but you free yourself?" Yume was getting frustrated with this cake eating man.

"Calm down. Tomorrow Mello will be free and then we can forget all about this. Be patient, all right?" L said as he headed straight for the cake.

"I still think it's unfair..." Yume said, walking away.

* * *

After Kyoki was finished talking to L Matsuda noticed that she became a lot happier.

"Kyoki-chan?"

"Hmm?" Kyoki asked as she spooned in a mouthful of jam into her mouth.

"Do you love L?" Matsuda asked with a silly look on his face.

Kyoki froze for a moment. A second later jam sprayed from her mouth as she tried not to choke on it.

Strawberry jam flew all over Matsuda's face.

"I-I d-don't know w-w-what you are t-talking about. I-I d-don't love a-anyone. No one at all."

Even though his face was covered with jam, he couldn't help but laugh. Of course it was a kind, brotherly laugh, not a mean one.

"I know the signs of love, Kyoki. You should just go with it instead of fighting it." He advised her.

"You're mistaken. Yes, you must have me mistaken with someone else. I love strawberry jam. So leave me to eat." Kyoki sat over in the corner and ate her jam.

Matsuda went to the bathroom to clean his face. He sighed; realizing this task was going to be a little difficult.

* * *

After thinking alone in his room, B went to the monitoring room where Eris was.

"B, you should have seen it. Matsuda said something about her loving L and then the jam she had been eating sprayed all over his face. It was great. You should watch it later. What is it? You've been thinking, haven't you?"

"L probably noticed the slight pause in the movement of the cars. He may have realized that Matsuda got off there. But that is all right, don't worry. L will investigate that area tomorrow, so please use caution to everything that you do. Please try to refrain from going outside."

"I understand." Eris said. "I apologize for the flaw."

B shook his head. "There is no need for that. I am quite glad it happened. It will help us make the plans go by even easier. Well, then. I think I am going to go back to work on my laughter. See you later."

Eris giggled as he walked out of the room.

* * *

AfterNote: This fanfic is taking a little bit longer to finish than I thought since I've been trying to divide my time into writing and playing Crisis Core, but I've been playing the game a lot more than writing. But I beat the game earlier so hopefully I can focus on writing again soon. Though I kinda wanna replay the game to finish the missions and do other side stuff. Anywho, this chapter was amusing to me. It feels to me that it is off, but I like it. And that is all for this note since I am rather pissed at my sister who keeps moaning and groaning about her tooth. Later.


	10. Chapter 10: Eighth Day

**Chapter 10: Dixième Jour**

"My plan is now in motion." L said to the other two after getting off the phone with Near. L walked over to Mello. "Will you do anything to get Kyoki-san back?"

"Yes." Mello said, now a little worried about himself after having been asked that question. "I feel responsible for her getting caught like she did so I will do what I can to get her back."

"Are you sure you want to go through with my plan?" L asked sternly.

Mello and Yume were still not aware of L's plan, but it couldn't be that bad, right?

Mello began to wonder what L had planned.

"Yes." Mello told him.

L nodded, satisfied with the answer and walked away.

"What the hell do you have planned, L?" Yume asked.

"I cannot tell that to you at the moment." L told her.

This annoyed both Yume and Mello

L pulled out a key from his pocket and undid the cuff on his hand; he then went to Mello and did the same.

"Yay! Mello is free again." Yume hugged onto Mello.

* * *

"Though you are free, please don't venture too far away."

Mello nodded.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." Yume said as she glomped onto Mello.

Matsuda woke up from his night of sleeping on the couch. He looked over to see if Kyoki was awake, which she was. She was sitting on the bed. It looked to him as if she didn't get any sleep.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Nope." Kyoki told him. "I stayed up the whole night eating wonderful strawberry jam and reading this awesome manga. That is why I suggested that you take the bed last night since I planned to stay awake. I want to finish reading this series before we are let go. It's really good. Would you like to read it as well?"

"Ah, not right now. Maybe later." He told her.

"How was your sleep? That couch is rather comfortable, isn't it?" Kyoki asked.

"Yea. It really is." He smiled as he sat up.

The door opened, startling Matsuda. B walked in and sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Matsuda.

"Good morning." B told them.

"Good morning, B." Kyoki said. She ran over and sat in-between the two of them.

"Eris sent me in here to see what you two want for breakfast." B told them.

"You... are you L? If you're L, what are you doing here?" Matsuda was extremely confused.

"No, Matsuda. This is B. He looks like L, but he is not L, he is B. That sounded like some math problem." Kyoki laughed nervously.

"The similarities between them are remarkable."

"Yes, I agree. But there is an obvious difference between them. One, there is the make-up. Since I myself put make-up on to make myself cool looking cool like L I can tell the real thing from fakeness. Next is B's posture. Though it is very much like L's, there are center focal points that are different from L's. Next is-" Kyoki was cut off by Matsuda.

"Do you observe L with great detail?"

"Yes, I do. I find it relaxing."

"About breakfast..."

"Oh, right." Matsuda scratched the back of his neck nervously. He told B what he wanted.

"I would like toast with lots of jam, please." Kyoki told him. "And a cup of sugar with a little bit of tea."

B nodded and got up and left the room.

Matsuda suddenly began to smile mischievously.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

He shook his head and waved his hand. "It's nothing. Just something I will keep to myself for now."

"Tell me! What are you thinking, Matsuda? I like funny stuff and from your expression it must be funny, so please tell me."

"No can do." Matsuda told her.

Kyoki decided to give up for the moment. But she vowed that she would figure out what he was thinking.

* * *

Yume watched in annoyed amusement as Watari came in, handed L a bag filled with mysterious contents, and then left. Yume stared at the bag wondering what was inside of it.

"In order to get close to the house we will need a good disguise so our plan won't be ruined." L explained to Mello and Yume.

Yume kept glancing back and forth from L to the bag. As Yume looked at the bag she thought she saw something written on the side. She leaned to her side to get a better look. On the side of the bag was the Girl Scout logo.

"Am I going to dress up as a Girl Scout and find the house holding Kyoki under the pretense of selling cookies?" Yume asked.

"No. Mello will be doing that." L said.

"W-what?! But he is so clearly a male."

"That is why it is going to be him. They will be expecting one of us to go there. With a good enough disguise Mello can make it in there without drawing attention. It's too dangerous to send you in, Yume. You may loose your composure if you were sent in. And it sending Mello in dressed as a girl will give us a advantage since they will not be expecting that."

"I guess I see your point now." Yume nodded. "Mello, I will help you in your transformation I am a real female and I know the areas in which you need help."

Mello was speechless through out that whole conversation. He had no idea of what to say to all of this.

"You will be wearing this." L pulled out the outfit that Mello would be wearing from the black bag. The outfit consisted of a pink shirt with a black skirt. Along with it came rainbow striped socks that came up to the knee and some black shoes. It also came with the Girl Scout vest. L also showed a brown wig.

Yume fought the urge to laugh as the image of Mello dressed up as a girl conjured in her mind.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Mello asked.

"Are you thinking of backing out?" L asked.

"No, it's not that. But I was just thinking that perhaps this idea it just a little too weird." Mello said.

L shrugged. "If you don't want to do it I can always ask Matt... or Near." He slowly reached to pull out his phone.

"I said I will do it so I will!" Mello said loudly.

"I'm glad." L stopped going for the phone.

Yume bit her lip noticing the dirty little 'trick' that L had just played over Mello. She remained silent since she had a feeling that Mello realized it as well.

"Lidner-san, Rester-san and Gevanni-san will all be watching you at all times to make sure that you are safe. The operation will take place at noon since that is a normal time for Girl Scouts to head out, so try to have him ready then, Yume-chan."

"Yes, sir." Yume saluted him playfully. "May I accompany Gevanni-san and the others to keep an eye on Mello?"

"No." L told her plainly.

"Why not?" Yume whined.

"As I said earlier, you may become overly emotional by that fact that you are so close to where Kyoki-san is being held. You may be emotional due to the fact that the person you are attracted to is out there in the "danger zone" trying to make you happy to get your friend back."

"I will not get emotional." Yume told him defiantly.

"I have a job that I need you to do for me anyway. If you were somewhere else it would interfere with the plans." L said.

Yume sighed. "Oh, fine. I'll go along with what you have going on. But if anything happens to Mello I am rushing over to that place like a crazy person to get them both back. Ok?"

L nodded. "I will accompany you if it comes down to that."

Yume smiled, then grabbed the costume and Mello's arm and began to drag him to the bathroom.

"Let's begin the sex change, shall we?" Yume said as she laughed evilly.

* * *

At noon Gevanni and Halle drove the car and parked it in front of the hotel where L was staying. They sat in the car waiting for Mello to join them.

"I must say, this plan of L's is rather amusing." Halle said. "The part that amuses me the most is how we are suppose to act like Mello's parents if something happens that requires us to interact with him."

"I guess. But you look to young to be the mother of someone as old as Mello." Gevanni said.

"That goes for you too, you know." Halle shrugged. "If it comes down to it, we'll just have to lie about our ages."

"Rester is going to be hidden down the road from where we are going to be parked, right?" Gevanni asked, wanting to get everything straight before it all started.

"Yes. I wonder what is taking Mello so long..." Halle looked at her watch.

Gevanni was about to ask if he should run in to see when the back seat of the car opened and a thirteen-year-old girl with brown hair sat in the back.

Halle looked over her shoulder at the young teenager. She looked rather tall for her age. "Sorry, girl, but I think you got the wrong-"

"Halle, it's me." Mello said glaring.

"W-w-what?" Gevanni turned in his seat, his knee banging on the steering wheel, but he ignored the pain. "You look nothing like yourself."

"You really look like a girl. You know, you make one cute girl. Did Yume-chan do all of that?"Mello nodded.

"She did really good. Even with that scar of yours, you can't even see it any more." Halle giggled. "You know, if you want to look more feminine, you shouldn't sit with your legs so apart like that. Especially with that skirt."

"I have shorts on underneath, so chill out."

Halle shook her head. "Posture is important. Now, close those legs."

Mello glared at her but did as he was told.

"You should try to speak in a softer tone as well. If you use your normal voice it's going to ruin the whole plan." Halle told him.

"Yume already had me practice. I got that part figured out."

"Ready to go?" Gevanni asked Mello as he sat properly in his seat once more.

"Yea." Mello told him.

The older man started the car and drove it to the end of the street that L had advised him to go to. He stopped the car a block away so Mello could get off there and have it appear as if Mello had already tried to sell cookies to those houses.

Once the car stopped, Mello grabbed the bag containing cookies and got out of the car. He walked the rest of the block and stopped at the first house. He walked up the sidewalk to the house and knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door and glared at Mello.

"Hello." Mello said in his most feminine voice. "I'm a Girl Scout and I'm selling some cookies. Would you like to buy some?"

The woman smiled in a creepy way. "No, thank you." She then closed the door.

Mello walk to the next door and knocked on the door. At this house a large fat man answered the door.

"Hello. I am a Girl Scout and would you like to buy some cookies?" Mello said politely.

The guy sneezed, then slammed the door in his face.

"Well, fuck you too." Mello said in his normal tone. He stomped to the next house. As he made his way across the yard he began to think that L had lost his mind.

* * *

L was currently sitting in front of a camera that he had placed on a pin on the vest Mello was wearing. Mello had another one in a hair clip he was wearing. As L watched, L grabbed a banana off the table and began to eat it.

"AHA! You are eating something other than cake or candy. I am proud of you, L-san." Yume said as she jumped around happily.

L ignored her and watched Mello fail at trying to sell cookies to another house. He leaned forward and pressed a button so he could talk to Mello through the earpiece Mello was wearing.

"Mello, please try the door across the street." L told him. "I think that may be the house we are looking for."

"Sure." Mello muttered.

L watched as Mello walked across the street and knocked on the new door.

L was not surprise when the person who opened it was someone he recognized. He had never met this person in person, but had talked to them through a computer. She looked different from the last time he had seen her, but he knew it was her.

"Mello, this is the house. Be careful." He managed to say before the earpiece and camera suddenly turned off. L realized there must be some sort of interference device in the house.

L grabbed his phone to call Near who was watching the same thing as he was, but he wanted to talk to the younger man about this new development.

* * *

Mello didn't recognize the person before him, but L did and that was enough for him.

"Hi. I'm a Girl Scout and I was wondering if you would like to buy some cookies." Mello tried to smile sweetly.

The woman looked him up and down before answering. "What kind do you have?"

"I have some of those peanut butter and chocolate ones..." Mello was beginning to get nervous as he realized he should have memorized the cookies names. "I have some that look like pretzels with some chocolate on them. I also have some strawberry flavored ones. I also have mi-"

"Strawberry, huh? I'll have to ask my friend if he would like some of that kind. My name is Erissiel, please come in out of the cold while I go ask him."

Mello as reluctant but followed her into the house.

"What is your name, by the way? I am not trying to be a weirdo, I just would like to have a name for when I talk to my friend."

Mello nodded. "My name is Mel- Oh!" Mello bit his tongue as he realized he was about to tell his 'name' to her. "It's Mellina."

"That's a pretty name. I'll be right back, please wait in the living room. Make yourself comfortable." Eris motioned to the room to their left.

Mello walked into the room and sat down on a couch.

She smiled and then walked down a hallway.

Mello was tempted to leave the living room and start looking for Kyoki, but remained where he was. He decided the best thing to do was to wait for L's orders.

* * *

The moment that Gevanni and Halle saw that Mello went into that house, they both jumped out of the car, guns drawn. They saw that down the street Rester was running toward the house. They sent up a triangle perimeter around the house and waited for further orders.

Minutes after this, Rester talked to Gevanni and Halle over the walkie-talkie phones they all had. The phones were also connected so L and Near could hear as well.

"Someone just entered the house from the back."

"Should I follow?" Gevanni asked. He was unsure of who to ask seeing as both Near and L seemed to be in charge right now.

"L, would it be all right if he did go in?" Near asked L.

"Yes, that would be fine. Gevanni-san, please proceed with caution."

"All right." Gevanni ran toward the back the house.

* * *

Eris went to where B was and told him about the suspicious schoolgirl trying to sell them cookies.

"Thank you for telling me. Please take me to her." B said.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?"

"Yes, it is."

Eris nodded, figuring that B knew what he was doing and probably had a plan if things did go wrong. Eris led him back to the living room.

"Hello there, I'm B." B said as he entered the living room. "Are you selling cookies to try to help some animal?"

Mello stood up. "Hello, I'm Molli and I'm trying to sell cookies. Yes, we're trying to sell enough cookies to save some geese."

"You said your name was Mellina. What is going on? Geese aren't endangered either." Eris said, her suspicion was rising.

"W-well, my real name is Mellina Molli. I'm use to going by both names. And my group is trying to save a special rare goose that is coming down with a deadly disease. There are only a few uninfected geese left."

"... What kind of cookies do you have?" B asked.

"Chocolate chip, some peanut butter covered by chocolate, pretzel looking things with chocolate, strawberry favored ones, chocolate mint things, cho-"

"Did you say strawberry?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you know how wonderful those kinds are dipped in strawberry jam? Do you know how long I wanted some of them? They stopped making them back in the eighties; it was a tragedy. I'll take all the ones you have."

"Hold the phone." She placed a hand on B's chest to stop him from saying anything else. "Did you say chocolate mint?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh, no. Eris, calm down. Think about the children." B said in a way that could be taken as perhaps sarcastic. Though one could not be sure with B.

Mello saw an evil glint in her eye that he did not like. In his earpiece he thought he heard L tell him to run but couldn't tell due to a spurt of static Mello turned and made a run for the door. But somehow he got turned around and was running down some hallway, deeper into the house.

"Give me those cookies, kid! I want chocolate mint cookies! CHOCOLATE MINT COOKIES ARE THE BEST! They are mine! MINE I TELL YOU!" Eris ran behind Mello.

"And those strawberry ones will be MINE!" B yelled, joining in on the chase.

Mello was disturbed that those two were running after him for cookies.

Without knowing it, Eris and B were herding him toward a certain room...

After running for several minutes through a house that seemed to have a million hallways and doors, Mello decided to try to hide in a room and hope that they would pass by. He quickly went into the nearest room and closed the door behind him. He sighed in relief when he heard them run by.

Eris stopped running. "I can't believe that worked. Oh, and B... that girl is a dude..."

"How do you know?" B asked, curious as to how she came to the conclusion.

"I could tell by the way he ran. Very boyish."

"Hmm... I was thinking it could be Mello when I first saw him, but I didn't think he could look like a girl like that. Perhaps it is him after all then."

"It probably is him." Eris nodded. Her phone rang which she answered right away. The call didn't last for long. She smiled at B as she hung up the cell phone. "We have another visitor in our house. We may not need to send L the address after all since Mello is here and there is now someone else."

"We should still send it so he won't miss out on all the fun. But first we must welcome our new guest." B started to run down the hallway.

Eris nodded quickly and then ran after him.

* * *

Kyoki and Matsuda were both surprised when the young girl ran into the room. The girls' back was to them, so Kyoki was wondering if the person was all right since they were breathing heavily.

"Hello, there." Matsuda said as calmly as he could incase the young girl was scared. "What is your name? I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Kyoki. Are you a worker for B?" Kyoki wondered.

Mello was surprised that he ended up in the same room as they were being held in. He turned around. "It's me, Mello."

"Eh? Mello?" Kyoki was confused.

Mello took off his wig and wiped off the make-up off his face using the vest.

"Holy popcorn balls! It's Mello!" Kyoki gasped. "You make such a pretty girl."

Mello fought back the urge to flip her off.

"What are you doing here?" Matsuda asked.

"I'm here to find you two." Mello told them.

"Well, then you succeeded." Kyoki told him happily. "Come, sit down with us." She grabbed his hand and pulled him over and made him sit down.

A second after Mello sat down they had another visitor. This one was Gevanni. He had the same idea as Mello to hide in a room in hopes of losing the trails of the two chasing him.

"Gevanni-onii-chan!" Kyoki jumped off the couch and ran over to give him a hug. "Yay for another guest!"

"Oh? I'm glad to see that all of you are safe. We should get out of here." He told them

"We can't. The door locks from the outside. We're stuck in here." Mello said.

"Come, sit down with us." Kyoki grabbed his arm and sat him next to Mello. Kyoki sat on his other side and was now squeezed between Matsuda and Gevanni. "I wonder who else will join us? I hope we can get out soon since it seems to be getting crowded in here all of a sudden."

* * *

L received an email from Eris which gave him the address to the house and that they now had Mello and Gevanni. He then handed the phone to Yume so she could read it.

"But we already know the address." Yume said.

"Yes, they already know that but they are just toying with us." L said. "Come, we better hurry there right away."

Yume nodded and they both left the hotel room.

* * *

Near reread the text he had received from a person named Eris. Apparently he was being invited to the hostage 'party' as well. He didn't really think it was wise to them all to be there, but he was afraid that by him not going the others would be harmed. He dialed in Rester's phone number and asked him to return to base to pick Near up to take him to where the others were. Rester said he would and Near hung up.

Near wondered what was unfolding.

Matt walked into the room.

"Hey Near, I just got an invite to that house. Oh, and after I got this text all the protection against the location of the calls were taken down. It's the same place as the address in the text."

"I got it too."

"Are you going?"

Near nodded. "Rester is on his way right now to pick me up. Would you like a lift too?"

"Sure. I'm rather curious as to what this B and Eris are like anyway." Matt said as he shrugged.

"Me too..." Near said.

* * *

The door opened and Kyoki was expecting yet another guest. She began to think that this person would either have to sit on the floor or on the bed.

But it was only Eris with a laughing Ryuk behind her.

"If you would all nicely come into the living room with me so we can go ahead with the exchange." Eris told them as she took off the chains around Matsuda and Kyoki's ankles.

Kyoki sat up quickly. "Is L here?"

"No, not yet. But he will soon." Eris told her. "Now come."

Everyone else stood up and followed Eris as she said.

"You guys are in for quite a surprise." Ryuk told them and laughed.

"Ryuk, please don't be giving them the wrong idea, all right?" Eris told the Shinigami. "So if you would, please shut up."

Ryuk did so, but only since he figured that if he was good he would be given more apples.

"Please make yourself comfortable in this room. Please do not leave or there will be consequences to pay. Thank you." Eris bowed slightly and then left them.

The living room they entered was huge. There were several couches and television sets all over. There were many small tables throughout the room. All over the room were colorful streamers.

"What is up with the streamers?" Kyoki wondered out loud as she marveled at the wonderful decorations.

"This living room is different from the one I waited in." Mello said, rather surprised at how many rooms this place had. It looked like quite a large house from outside, but it seemed like there was more inside the house than was possible for it to hold.

"When I was being chased earlier I think I passed a room with a cake. I only saw the contents of the room for a split second and it was out of the corner of my eye, but there seemed to be a huge cake." Gevanni told them.

"Then... do they want L here to throw him some kind of birthday party?" Matsuda wondered.

Kyoki shook her head. "L's birthday is in October and we are not anywhere near October right now."

"Perhaps it's a late or early birthday party." Matsuda shrugged.

"I highly doubt that." Mello said.

"Me too."

"All this talk of cake is making me hungry." Kyoki whined.

There came a laugh from the doorway. "Cake does sound good right now."

Everyone turned to look there to find a person that they had never seen before, but looked like someone they knew. Of course there was a difference. This person was shorter and hair was slightly different. Plus they were younger. The person before them appeared to be in their teens. They were all speechless.

"I'm incredibly sorry for the way you were all brought here."

Kyoki stood there, more confused than she had ever been in her life.

* * *

"The time is almost here. Where all of our work will come to an end." Eris said as she walked toward B. "I hope everything goes well."

"Of course it will." B assured her. "Why wouldn't it?"

Eris shrugged.

"Come, we should go wait in the front room for our other guest."

Eris nodded and they both exited the room.

Yume was amused when Watari, L, Sidoh and herself arrived at the same time that Near, Matt and Rester. They all greeted each other in front of the house. Halle came over and joined the small group.

"You were invited too, Near?" Halle asked.

"Yes, were you?" Near asked.

She nodded.

"I'm getting so confused. I thought they only wanted L." Yume said.

"I think they only said that at first, but B knew that we would all end up working on this together and decided to ask you to come after that." L said.

"It's almost like we are all being gathered for a... party." Yume said. "Whose birthday is this month?"

"There is Light-kun, but I don't see B going out of his way to celebrate his birthday." L said.

"Do you think they are celebrating my birthday? I don't even remember my birthday though... which day was it..." Sidoh said as he tried to remember.

"I don't think that is the case..." Yume told him kindly.

"Is it really safe for all of us to be together in one place like this? What if Kira is behind this?" Halle asked.

"It's safe. B is the one behind this. I am twenty percent sure it's him."

"Only twenty?" Rester asked.

"That's not a lot to go by..." Matt muttered.

"Don't listen to him. His numbers are only there to mess with our brains." Yume explained.

"They are not." L said.

"In any case, I do not see any danger in this situation." Watari said.

"Neither do I... I think." Yume said.

They all looked at the house for a few moments. L was getting impatient and was about ready to go to the house alone.

* * *

f"I am Katashi. And I shall keep you company until it is time."

Kyoki thought to herself how his looks and posture was very similar to L and Bs.

"Are you related to B or L somehow? Like... a brother or something? Cousin? Nephew?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot say at the moment." Katashi told her.

"Why are we all here?" Matsuda asked him.

"I cannot tell you at the moment."

"Can you tell us anything?" Mello asked, getting rather annoyed.

"You must be uncomfortable in those clothes. I have prepared some other clothing for you if you would like to change." Katashi told him.

"Yes, I do." Mello said.

Katashi stepped out of the room and came back a second later with some clothing that he held out to Mello. "That room right there is a bathroom. You may change in there."

Mello took the clothing, nodded and ran to the bathroom.

Once the group went to the door, Halle knocked on the door. They only had to wait a few seconds before a smiling Eris opened the door.

"Hello and welcome! Please come in and make yourself comfortable." Eris held the door open for them. She closed it once they were in. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to scan you all to make sure you don't have any weapons. But if you already have non-hidden weapons, can you please set them on that table there."

Halle and Rester put their handguns on the table.

Once she was satisfied that there were no more weapons she led them to the living room where the others were all sitting on couches.

"Go ahead and visit with your friends." Eris said as she stepped into the room.

Kyoki, Matsuda, Gevanni, and Mello all looked in surprise as not only did L, but the others entered the room.

Kyoki stood, frozen by her happiness of seeing L again.

Yume ran forward and hugged onto her cousin.

"I'm so happy you are all right! Whoo!" Yume cried out happily.

Kyoki hugged her cousin lightly, still looking at L.

Yume let her cousin go and gave her a slight push toward L. "Go to him already, idiot." Yume laughed and then jumped onto Mello's lap, hugging him tightly.

Kyoki ran over to L, and glomped onto him.

L stood there. "It's nice to see you again."

Kyoki was sure it was about time to let him go, but she didn't want to. So she continued hugging him.

Near and Rester went over to a couch and sat down. Halle stood where she was.

At that moment B entered the room from the other entrance across the room.

"Thank you all for coming today. Eris and I invited you all here today to celebrate a special birthday today with us." B said.

"You have a messed up way of inviting people to a party." Mello told him.

"The usual way is overrated and I wanted to have some fun." B told them.

Kyoki continued to hug onto L, but she turned her head so she could see B and Eris as they walked over to yet another door on the middle wall. This was a two-sided door.

"Whose birthday is it?" Near asked.

"Today's birthday is..." B started.

Eris grabbed one doorknob while B grabbed the other one. They both opened the door.

"Katashi's L Ryuzaki's birthday!" Eris finished.

Katashi stood there, eating some candy. He quickly put the candy away and waved at them happily.

"I am incredibly sorry for what my parents have put you through the last few days. I told them regular invitations would be easier... but they wouldn't listen." Katashi told them.

"Who are your parents?" Kyoki wondered, even though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Those two." He pointed at B and Eris.

"I knew it. I have failed once more..." Kyoki let go of L and went into the nearest corner and kneeled down on the ground. She began to doodle on the ground with her finger as a background of 'doomish' type air began to fill that area.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, not sure what had just happened to Kyoki mentality.

"Um, so anyway. Please relax and enjoy yourselves." Katashi smiled at them all politely.

Most of them quests nodded and began to mingle. At first it was a nervous mingle, but then everyone started to feel comfortable.

Katashi ran over to L and smiled happily.

"I'm so happy you came. I am so happy I can finally meet you in person." Katashi told him.

L nodded. "Same here. Would there be any cake here?"

"Of course. My parents should be bringing it out right now." Katashi said.

Over by the double doors Eris and B were pulling in a table that had the largest cake that almost everyone in the room had ever seen. It was in the shape of a square pyramid. The cake was at least four feet high. And four feet across.

L and Katashi ran over, both eager to have a piece of that wonderful cake.

/

After waiting several minutes in hopes that Kyoki would fight her way through her gloom, Yume approached her cousin.

"Kyoki-chan? Are you all right?" Yume kneeled next to her cousin.

"I lost to Eris once again... I lost again... Again... Once more... Will I ever win? No... forever a loser... that is I." Kyoki muttered this to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Yume wondered.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kyoki muttered and then began to say how she lost once again.

"When we were younger we were both at Wammy's House." Eris began to explain as she came over to the two in the corner.

Yume stood up to hear this story.

"The first day we met we, hmm, we learned that we didn't get along at all. Within the first ten minutes of meeting we had already established our first competition. Ever since then we have had competitions and races over anything you can imagine. Who would beat a game first; who could hold their breath longer, who could eat dinner faster or slower, who could text faster, those types of things. We never hand a verbal saying to a contest like who would have a kid first. So I didn't technically win."

Kyoki stood, and turned toward them, tears in her eyes and about to pour down her cheeks. "You did win. You won fair and square. Congratulations. Congratulations on having such a cute kid and making him with the person you love/worship."

"Uh, thank you...?" Eris said. "I'm sure you will have one too someday. Don't worry."

Kyoki just shrugged and walked away to another corner.

"I'm so sorry for my cousins competitiveness and how she's acting right now. I think she's been under a lot of stress lately... or something."

"It's fine. I'm rather competitive as well, so I understand how she's feels." Eris said.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Yume asked.

"Sure."

"Do you know why L and B look so much alike? Are they related?"

"I don't know for sure. But seeing as how much they look alike I think it's possible that they are brothers. Probably twins. I believe that L was separated from their family somehow and eventually was taken in by Watari while B remained with their parents. After their mother passed away I think that B came to Wammy's House and was reacquainted with his brother though he doesn't know it. He won't tell me if he has a brother for sure. I don't know it it's just something he doesn't want to talk about or if he doesn't even know himself. Then he really can't tell me."

Yume nodded. "That is very interesting. I think those two must be brothers."

"I agree." Eris said as she nodded as well.

/

Ryuk went over to Sidoh since he wanted to talk to the other Shinigami.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Sidoh."

Sidoh looked at him, confused. Suddenly he remembered what happened to cause him to come to the human world. "But you're the one who took my notebook and told me to come down here to reclaim it. And then you dropped it in all that fruit."

"You must be mistaken, Sidoh." Ryuk laughed nervously and then flew off to get more apples.

After watching that scene between the Shinigami, Mello came over to Sidoh and held out the Death Note to him.

"Here, you can have it back."

"Thank you!" Sidoh took the notebook and hugged it tightly to his chest. "Do you think I can stay around for this party? This is my first human birthday party. This is the first time I've ever been to a birthday party. Or any party, actually."

"I'm sure that is fine that you stay. I don't see why it would be problem."

"That is good. I really wanna eat a piece of that cake. It looks wonderful." Sidoh ran happily over to the cake in order to his a piece.

/

"Here, I brought this for you since I figured you might get bored with all the human interaction." Matt kneeled down next to Kyoki who was in her 'doom' corner. He held out a PSP to her.

"Really? You brought this for me?" Kyoki looked up at him.

He nodded.

She took the game system from him and thanked him.

"But if I am using this one, what are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I brought my second one with me for myself." Matt reached into this pocket and pulled out another PSP.

"I see." Kyoki nodded and turned on the PSP. "Thank you, otou-tou-san."

Matt watched as she slowly began to come out of doomy mood.

/

"I just don't understand why I was invited here too..." Halle said.

She, Near and Mastuda were sitting down on the same couch as they talked.

"Maybe it was to help create a relaxed atmosphere if we were all together." Near speculated.

"Maybe they didn't want anyone to feel left out." Matsuda offered his opinion. "It's sad that Light or Misa couldn't come to the great party."

"Those two were invited so they could help eat the huge cake my mom got." Katashi joked as he came over to them and sat down. "I was looking forward to meeting Light-kun. And I wanted to get an autograph from Misa-chan. But given the situation they are in right now it is understandable. Perhaps I can get her autograph another time. Anyway, you are welcome to eat as much cake as you want."

Matsuda nodded happily.

/

"Does this seem crazy to you?" Gevanni asked Rester as he sat down. A plateful of cake in his hand. He ate a piece of his cake.

"Yes it does. But crazy is what you get when you deal with people from Wammy's House." Rester said, shrugging.

Gevanni nodded. "You're right about that. This cake is really good."

Rester nodded in agreement.

B wandered over to where L was enjoying his cake.

"How is the cake?" B asked, unsure of what to say.

"It's quite delicious." L told him. "I knew there were similarities between us. But I'm quite surprised by it now that I am seeing you in person."

"I agree."

"Where did you get this cake?"

"I'm not sure. Eris was the one who got it this year." B told him.

"I see. Then I should go talk to her." L left to go talk to Eris about the origin of the cake.

/

B followed behind him. He wanted to see how L moved in person so he could use that to become more like L and thus someday surpass L.

* * *

For the next couple hours people mingled and talked and had fun even given the odd situation from the previous days. Even Kyoki came out of her doomy mood and had fun.

* * *

When it was time to go Eris gave each person a large piece of the cake to take with them. Even after all that was eaten and taken, there was still a large portion of the cake remaining. Kyoki was still in the front room of the house saying her goodbye to her captors while the others were outside. Everyone else had already said his or her farewells.

"B, thank you for letting me read your manga. And even though this situation was rather awkward at times, I still had a lot of fun." Kyoki told him.

"Your welcome. I think I am going to miss eating jam with you. Eris can't eat it plain."

"Yea, I'm going to miss that too. We should keep in contact and get together once in awhile to eat some strawberry jam."

B nodded.

"Oh! I almost forgot something! Can I run back to the room to get my souvenir?"

"Sure. Follow me, I'll take you there." B wanted to come along since he was curious as to what this souvenir would turn out to be.

When they got there, Kyoki ran over to the bed and lifted up the pillow and grabbed an empty jar of jam.

"I know this is a weird thing to keep. But it was the first jar you gave me and since you're the first person I have met that can eat strawberry jam plain for enjoyment, I felt like I should keep this. Is that all right?"

"Yea. Sure." B told her.

The two of them headed back to the front room where Eris and Katashi were now waiting. Kyoki smiled at Katashi.

"Happy birthday again, Katashi. I'm sorry I was unprepared and came with no gift."

He shook his head. "That's fine. Meeting you and the others was enough of a gift for me."

"Hehe, you're such a sweet kid." Kyoki said.

"You should hurry, you're friends are waiting for you." B reminded her.

"Oh right. Well, good bye then, B, Eris and Katashi. It was nice to meet you B and Katashi. It was somewhat nice to see you again, Eris. Our next competition will be my victory."

"Dream on little girl." Eris said with a smile.

"I shall dream and this dream will turn into a reality. Later." Kyoki smiled and waved.

"Good bye." Katashi waved back.

"See you." B said.

"Bye." Eris told her.

Kyoki ran out of the house and joined the others by the cars. When she got there they were discussing who would go in what cars.

There were three cars and eleven people and four destinations. Mello and Yume wanted to return to their home. Matt wanted to go back to his house while L, Kyoki, Matsuda, Watari, Gevanni, Near, Rester and Halle all wanted to go back to their hotels.

"We can take Matt with us since his house is on the way to ours." Yume offered.

"Sure, that's fine with me." Matt said.

"I can drive the others to their hotel while Rester, Halle and Near use the other car to go back to our hotel." Gevanni suggested.

"That seems like it would work." Near said.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Kyoki asked Matsuda.

He told them.

"Wow! That is the same one that L, Mello and I were staying at." Yume laughed.

"So I was in the same hotel as you?" Matsuda was surprised.

"Yep."

"Would it be all right if I stop by and get my stuff that I left at the hotel?" Yume asked L and Kyoki.

L nodded.

"All righty then. See you guys later." Yume waved as she and Matt got into the car they were going to drive and took off.

Near, Halle and Rester said their farewells and then left as well.

Everyone began to get seated into the car. Gevanni was in the driver seat; Watari was in the passenger seat while L, Kyoki and Matsuda sat in the back. Kyoki sat in the middle of the two of them. In the backseat L was sitting in his normal style, Kyoki was sitting in an indian style while Matsuda was sitting like a normal person.

"Onii-chan?" Kyoki said, having a question she needed to ask.

"What?" Gevanni and Matsuda both said at the same time.

"Wow! That was awesome! Both of you replied to me at the same time! I totally forgot that I refer to both of you as 'onii-chan' so I was only expecting one answer." She giggled.

"What did you want to say, Kyoki-chan?" Matsuda asked while Gevanni said, "What were you going to ask?"

Kyoki thought for a moment. "I forgot now. It wasn't anything important. So don't worry. Perhaps I'll remember it later."

Without another word, Gevanni started the car and began to drive toward the hotel.

During the drive everyone was pretty quiet and Kyoki fell asleep, her head ended up resting on L's shoulder.

* * *

A little bit later they arrived in front of the hotel. Since Kyoki was sleeping and leaning on L, he had planned on carefully picking her up and carrying her to her hotel room, but she woke up seconds before the car came to a stop.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, apparently not fully awake. She stood on the sidewalk, swaying slightly.

Matsuda moved to her side so she wouldn't fall while L went to her other side.

Watari had already departed, but he said his good-byes to Gevanni before he left. He had to go overlook some information concerning a case that he thought L might be interested in.

"Thank you for driving us here, Gevanni-onii-chan." Kyoki wanted to lean forward and give him a hug, but she was worried that she would lose her balance. "See you later."

"Thank you." Matsuda and L said.

"Later." Gevanni said and then drove off.

"Bye...bye..." Kyoki closed her eyes and began to slide down, but Matsuda quickly grabbed her.

L stepped forward and picked her up in his arms. Matsuda then picked up the their pieces of cake that were in somewhat large plastic containers. There were three of them, one for each of them.

On the way up to the hotel, Matsuda held open doors for L and pressed the elevator buttons. Everything was going smoothly until they came to hotel door. The card for it was in L's pocket. Matsuda liked L, but he didn't like him that much...

"Hold her for a moment." L said. He then carefully transferred Kyoki to Matsuda's arms. L then took the three cake containers from Matsuda. He then got the card key and unlocked the door. L held the door open for Matsuda.

"Should I put her on the couch?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, that should be fine." L told him.

After laying Kyoki down on the couch he turned toward L. "I'm going to head back to my room and get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Thank you for your help. But next time you shouldn't be so reckless."

Matsuda nodded waved goodbye and then left with his cake.

L went over and sat down on the same couch as Kyoki, but opposite end so he wouldn't disturb her.

Minutes later, Kyoki sat up, wide-awake.

"Has Yume or Mello come yet to get her stuff?"

"No."

"I wonder what they are up too?"

"... I think it's best that we don't know for the moment."

Kyoki thought for a moment and then nodded. Kyoki stared down at the floor as she began to think to herself.

"Umm, I think I am going to go take a shower now. I didn't really get a good shower at B's since it always feels weird to me when I take showers at others people's houses." Kyoki then scampered off to the bathroom.

L looked at the door that she had just closed, thinking to himself how something was a little strange with her...

* * *

An hour later Mello and Yume arrived to acquire her belongings.

"Where is Kyoki?" Yume wondered.

"Shower. She's been in there for the last hour or so." L told them.

Mello could have sworn that L briefly had a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure? She hates getting wet or in water. I've never seen her take a shower longer than twenty or so minutes." Yume bit her lip.

"I am sure. I've been keeping track of the time." L said.

"Has she said or did anything strange since she came here?" Yume asked. "Well, strange for her... that is."

"She's been less talkative than normal. But that is normal for someone who has been held captive."

"I don't think something like that would bother her. B and Eris are pretty nice... kinda. So I don't think she would be like this right now. There must be something else bothering her..." Yume sat down as she began to think of what it could be.

Mello sat, chomping away on some chocolate as he pondered the reason as well.

Fifteen minutes later Kyoki came out.

Yume ran over and hugged her cousin.

"Oh, hi Yume." Kyoki said.

Yume waited for her to complain about how she felt like a wet cat... but her cousin didn't say anything.

"Oh, look. Your make up didn't wash off in the shower. Or did you put some more on?" Yume asked, poking her cousins' cheek.

"I haven't put on any make-up in the last few days... OH! I must have real ones now!" Kyoki ran back into the bathroom to look at the dark lines under her eyes.

Minutes later, Kyoki came back out, yawning. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'm so tired." She walked over to Yume and gave her another hug.

"Ok.. sleep well then..." Yume forced a smile.

"Good night, Kyoki-chan." Mello told her.

"Good night, Mello-kun. Good night, L." She waved and made her way to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"There is definitely something wrong with her. She didn't even complain about being wet." Yume whispered as she sat down. "And she closed the bed room door. She rarely does that since she is claustrophobic. What the hell is going on with her?"

"I'm starting to get worried too." Mello admitted.

L bit the tip of his thumb as he began to think of what was causing Kyoki to be like this. He began to think that he knew what it was... but was unsure.

* * *

Kyoki lay on the bed, wide-awake as she began to think.

_'I have made my decision... I just have to stick to it now... Is this the right thing to do though? Of course it is... right. It is... I'll wait a few days and then I'll tell the others what I have decided on... Yes. That seems like the best thing to do... For now I should sleep...' _

Kyoki turned onto her side and closed her eyes to try to force herself to sleep.

* * *

AfterNote: Eris. Was that an act, or does she really love chocolate mint cookies? I'll let that be up to your imagination... Yea, so. During writing this chapter my sister was crying about her pants and I realized my sister freaks out and cries about almost anything. Why are people in my family so damn emotional? Anywho, just two more chapters and this story will be over... that is if I don't get anymore ideas or anything. It took me awhile to actually plan this chapter out. I knew how I wanted it to go, but all the small details were kinda hard. I had actually forgotten to add Matt in for the party... so I had to go back through this chapter and add him in. Sorry Matt. I kept sitting there as I typed feeling as if I had forgotten someone or something. And it was poor Matt. I am such a horrible person. I really hope that everyone was semi in character for this chapter. Oh, and I do not own Katashi. My cousin created him and she allowed me to use him. Oh, and I also used Eris, Eris doesn't belong to me, I borrowed her from my dear cousin as well. And I guess I don't really own Yume since that is my cousins' character. The only one I own is Kyoki. I wish I could own L... But sadly I can't. Well, then, only two more chapters left so yay until next time.


	11. Chapter 11: Ninth Day

**Chapter 11: Neuvième Jour**

Aizawa was getting for work at home. He looked at the phone in his hand. He began to wonder if Near was going to call him for that help he asked for... He hoped the others were all right. Aizawa shoved the phone into his pocket and then left his house to go to work.

* * *

Before leaving the hotel, Kyoki told L that she had a few things she had to go take care of. She stopped at several stores before finding what she needed. After that she went to Eris, B and Katashi's home. She knocked nervously on their door.

B answered the door.

"Hello. Com on in." He told her.

She walked into the house. "I can't be here for long. I just stopped by to give you something." She set her backpack on the floor and unzipped it to pull out a large object that she had to use both hands to hold. She stood and held out the heavy object to B. "This is for you."

B took it, curious as to what it could be. He torn off the wrapping paper and was delighted and surprised to see it be the largest jar of strawberry jam he had ever seen. "It's the biggest jar I have ever seen!" B's eyes sparkled with admiration at the jar.

"I know. I was surprised when I saw it. I was going to get you a bunch of the regular jars to make up for all the jam of yours that I ate. But then I saw this and knew it was the one to get."

"Thank you." B smiled which made Kyoki happy and she smiled back.

"Oh, Kyoki. I'm glad you are here. I forgot to give you back your phone yesterday." Eris said, walking into the room. She pulled out the phone from her pocket and handed it to Kyoki.

"Thank you. Oh, I got you a present." Kyoki kneeled down once more to pull out another box for Eris.

Eris took the box and opened it to find it filled with boxes of Chocolate Mint cookies.

"I don't know how to thank you..." Eris said. "Those annoying Girls Scouts piss me off so much I can never buy cookies from them... It's been so long since I have had one of these wonderful cookies..."

Kyoki wanted to laugh seeing as how Eris looked like she was about to drool all over the box. "B, I'm sorry, but those Strawberry Cookies that Mello said he had were actually counterfeit. I'm sorry. I was going to give them to you... but... well, actually all the cookies he had were fake. Oh, and I also got a birthday present for Katashi-kun as well."

She pulled out yet another good size box from the plain backpack, which made B and Eris think it was some enchanted bag that could fit anything and everything.

"Sadly he's out at the moment. But we'll make sure he gets it the moment he gets home." Eris told her as she took the box.

Kyoki nodded. "Thanks. Well, I should be going now."

"Good bye. Thank you." B told her.

"Bye, Kyoki. Take care." Eris said opening the door for the younger woman.

"Later." Kyoki stepped out onto the porch and then turned around. "Eris, I bet that I can beat Crisis Core -Final Fantasy 7- before you."

"I don't think so, little one."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

Eris nodded.

Kyoki turned and skipped down the sidewalk.

* * *

Yume paced back and forth in the living room area of Matsuda's hotel.

"What is Kyoki's deal? What is wrong with her? Why won't she talk to any of us? Right after she got out of the shower she went to bed with the door closed. She didn't even complain about being wet. There is really something wrong with her and I need to find out what it is."

"Maybe she is catching up on sleep. That is what I did when I came back." Matsuda said.

Yume thought about that for several moments before shaking her head. "No, I don't think that is the case. We're going to go find out what is the problem. Come, Matsuda." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room. She didn't get go of his hand until after she had marched to L and Kyoki's room. Yume used the key that she had forgotten to give back to enter the room. Inside Kyoki was sleeping on the couch.

"Where is L?" Matsuda wondered.

"He's probably went to go talk to Watari in his room." Yume said.

"See, I was right. She's sleeping." Matsuda was proud of himself.

Yume pushed Matsuda out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Yume said, biting her lip.

"Maybe she's like this since she's in love with L." Matsuda said.

"I hope that is the case." Yume told him. "So you noticed how Kyoki feels about him?"

Matsuda nodded. "Who hasn't?"

"I don't think L has... and maybe Kyoki herself hasn't fully come to understand either." Yume sighed. "Come on, let's go watch some TV while I wait for Mello to come back."

* * *

AfterNote: This chapter was rather short. Perhaps one day I will go back and add a little bit more to this chapter. Originally the last two chapters were just going to be one chapter, but I felt that a day space was needed so I cut the two in half. I know this new problem with Kyoki is kinda rushed, but I tried to have it spread throughout the whole fanfic, but this is the first time this has been viewed in at directly. Does that make sense? So, while working on this fanfic I have been reading some books that talk about writing how people go about it and I hope that has helped me improve my writing. I think I should add more to this chapter... but the man 'plot' is over and thus I don't think I should extend it very much longer... so yea... Next chapter is the last one, maybe... who knows what may happen. ;;;; Later.


	12. Chapter 12: Closing Day

**Chapter 12: Terminer Jour**

A few days later Kyoki, Matsuda, L, and Watari returned back in Japan. Mello and Yume stayed in Chicago. Near and the others went back to their HQ. Matt was at home playing video games. Eris was playing Crisis Core -Final Fantasy 7- nonstop. B had to keep reminding her to eat. Light was still in confinement and so was Misa. L deiced to postpone getting chained back up to Light until he figured out what was bothering Kyoki. Several times during the past days Kyoki had come up to him like she wanted to tell him something while he was alone, but she ended up saying she forgot and would walk away. He had a feeling she would tell him soon, but she defiantly would not if Light was there.

L sat in front of multiple screens that were viewing both Light and Misa. L considered to ask Misa about the working of the female brain so he could try to talk to Kyoki about what was bothering her, but decided against it since he would then have to explain the situation to Misa, which was rather complicated... somewhat.

He decided that he would just confront he about it himself. He stood.

"Matsuda, where is Kyoki?" L asked.

"She said that she was going on the roof to get some air since she wanted to think about something up there."

L sighed. "Isn't it raining?"

"Oh... yea... I think so..."

L left the room and headed toward the top floor.

"Too bad there aren't cameras up there. I think they are about to confess their feelings." Matsuda whined sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Ide snapped.

"Oh, it's nothing you would understand." Matsuda told him.

"You don't need to watch that anyway. So get back to work." Aizawa yelled at him.

"But... I can't work while I don't know if they are confessing their feelings. I've been waiting for this for awhile now. It's about time they got around to it." Matsuda said in a matter-of-fact one.

Aizawa mumbled something and began to ignore the younger man.

L opened the door to the roof and saw Kyoki.

"For someone who hates water, why would you be standing in pouring rain?" L commented to himself.

Kyoki looked over her should at him, sensing that she was no longer alone and waved at him. She then turned around to look at whatever she was staring at.

L walked over to her.

"I thought you didn't like being wet." L said in a somewhat teasing voice.

"I don't." She said, looking at him with a forced smile on her face.

He noticed that her eyes were slightly red and realized that she had been crying. He acted like he didn't notice.

"You shouldn't be out here for too long or you'll get sick." L said.

She nodded and turned away to look at the other buildings.

The two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

"You're soaked you know. You should get inside soon so you don't get sick." Kyoki told him.

"So are you." L said, looking at her soaking wet clothing. L saw her shiver from the cold and decided that he was going to take her back inside even if she didn't want to. "Let's go back in."

Kyoki nodded.

L took her hand and led the way back inside. Once inside L let go of her hand so he cold retrieve some towels that were kept on that floor. He handed one to her and began to use another on himself. L started to dry off his hair first. He stopped doing that when he saw Kyoki dry herself off as if she was in slow motion. She was paying much attention to what she was doing and was drying the same strand of hair over and over again. He came closer to her, setting his towel down on the chair next to where she was standing and took her towel from her. He started to carefully wipe off the water off on her face.

Kyoki froze, unsure what he was doing or what she should do.

He then started to rub the towel on her long hair in the front of her face. Afterwards he reached around her to dry off her hair in the back.

She trembled out of happiness of being so close to L. She saw a few droplets of water forming on some parts of his hair.

"You didn't dry your own hair off properly." She grabbed the towel he had set down and began to dry off the hair. As she did this she realized that the majority of his hair was wet so she tossed the towel over his head and began to rub his whole head gently. Once she was satisfied that all the excess water was gone, she removed the towel.

"We should hurry and change into new clothing." L told her. L was done with her hair. He hoped that he got all of the water. But she had so much hair that it was hard to tell.

"Yes, you are right... L? There is something I need to tell you..."

L looked at her, waiting for what she had to say.

Kyoki bit her lip, hesitating for a few moments.

"I have to leave... I'm going to leave since I am only putting you in danger with my stupidity." Kyoki blurted out.

"Why do you think you are putting me in danger?" L wondered.

"Because I was caught so easily by B. I should have run the moment I saw B. I knew that wasn't you. But I didn't... and... and if it hadn't been nice like B and someone caught me and used me to hurt you... So I can't put you in danger. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you..."

"Kyoki-san, that won't happen."

"But it will! I have to go! There really is no reason for me to stay around you." Kyoki told him as tears began to pour down her face once more.

"I still require your help." He told her.

Kyoki shook her head.

L used his hand to wipe away the tears on her face.

"Thank you, L." Without thinking she stepped forward and hugged him. _'I'll leave tomorrow... yea... tomorrow is a good day to leave...'_

L had a confused look on his face for a moment as she gave him a hug. L rested his left hand on the back of head.

Kyoki smiled from the warmth his warmth. _'Maybe I won't run away for another two days...'_

* * *

AfterNote: And that is the end of this fanfic. This is my second completed fanfic so I am rather happy. I know the ending is a little... iffy. I suck at endings and well, writing in general. I hate when I start a fanfic with the intention of it being 'funny' but then they turn and have a serious feel to it. And the opposite when I try to write something serious it always ends up funny. That part with Matsuda talking to Ide and Aizawa was added in at the last moment so I hope that is in character for everyone. Um... I really can't think of what to say about this last chapter. Only that I hope that who ever is reading this liked it and didn't think it was too horrible... Well, that it for me. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13: Finale

**As usual, I do not own Death Note. It rightly belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba. I also do not own the Death Note novel. I forgot who wrote it, but yea. **

**I know I said that chapter twelve was the last chapter, but I felt like adding in a little bonus thing with B, Eris and Katashi. I felt that they should get a little bit more 'spotlight' and explain a few things about their actions, I guess. As with chapter five this has nothing to do with the story line since it's all over. Like I said this just a little bonus thing so please don't get mad that I added this. I have no life and thus am pathetic. **

**Chapter 13: Finale**

B grinned as he sat on the couch and ate his jam happily.

"I swear, B, is that the only thing you are ever going to eat?" Eris asked as she ate a bowl of fruit salad.

B shrugged and placed his hand in the jar for another mouthful of jam.

Katashi sat on a couch across from them. There was a small table between them. He sat there and looked around the room.

"Is this the same room as the others were in that intermission chapter?" The young man asked.

"Yes. I believe it is." Eris said.

"Mother, father, may I ask you a question?" Katashi said, looking at the two of them carefully.

"What is it, Katashi?" Eris asked, looking at her son.

"That whole idea for getting everyone to come to my birthday, what gave you such a crazy idea? You know you could have just sent them invitations and made it a whole lot simpler."

Eris stopped eating; she began to look a little sad. "Do you think it was a bad idea to do all of that? We wanted to surprise you..."

B stopped eating his jam, worried that Eris would cry. Eris wasn't a crybaby, but she was very concern about the happiness of her son and so if there was even a tiny thing that would threaten to bother her son made her sad.

Katashi shook his head. "No, it was a great idea. I was so glad to have everyone come there. But, I was just wondering if there was some meaning into all that planning and work."

B and Eris were silent for a few moments as they thought and Katashi began to think that perhaps he shouldn't have asked them.

"No, I don't think there was any other way to get them all to your party." B said, shaking his head.

"Invitations are nice, but they won't work for people like this. To get them to come, we had to force them to come, so to speak. Since L is the greatest detective, or so they say, I think B is the greatest but that is just my opinion. Back to the topic, since L is the 'greatest' to send an invitation to him would have been... odd. And he would have either ignored it or taken it the wrong way. By wrong way, he may have seen it as a challenge that B was setting up for him." Eris explained. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I think I do now." At least Katashi thought he understood.

"Were you surprised that we got L to come?" Eris asked.

Katashi nodded. "Yes, I was very surprised. I knew you two were up to something when you had me pretend to be the taxi driver for Kyoki-san."

"Hehe, sorry about that. We were low on people." B said. "Your mother had to drive Yume-san to L's and also escort her to the hotel room while I took Kyoki-san to the right apartment."

"You really didn't suspect anything?" Eris said with a huge smile upon her face.

Katashi shook his head. "Nope."

"That is wonderful!" Eris smiled happily and ate her fruit once more.

B placed his empty jar on the table and walked over to the small sink in the corner and washed his hands.

"So... what do we do now in here?" Katashi asked.

Eris shrugged.

B sat back down and thought for a moment. "You used the paper from that Death Note to send the invitations, didn't you?"

Eris nodded. "Yes, I thought it was best to use that so when they got here they would be able to see Ryuk right away. And I was sure it would make them more interested in the situation that they was being laid before them."

"It certainly did get their attention." B nodded.

"How did you come across that notebook?" Katashi asked.

"That is a secret." Eris said in a mysterious tone.

"Really? Please tell me." The young man asked.

"Oh fine. I can't say no to such a cute little face." Eris placed her empty bowl of fruit down on the table and walked around the table to sit next to Katashi as she hugged him. "You're such a cute wittle boy, aren't you?"

"Mom... you promised you would stop calling me 'wittle boy' when I turned fourteen." Katashi whined.

"Well, I lied." Eris said as she laughed.

"... Dad, will you tell her to stop." Katashi pleaded.

"Sorry, she won't listen to me." B told him.

"All right, back to your question." Eris said as she let her son go. "I was walking in the woods one day and I happen to see Light-kun walking away, his hands were a little dirty and I realized he must have buried something. Well, my curiosity got the better of me and so I went and found the spot where something had recently be buried and I dug around and found the Death Note and decided to keep it. I figured it was better to be in my possession that that little perfect goody-goody kid."

"Why were you out in the woods?" Katashi asked.

"I was out for my usual daily walk. That is all." Eris told him.

"I see." Katashi said.

"There isn't any more jam in here, is there?" B said, looking worried as he scanned the room.

"Nope." Eris said. "I guess we should go now. It seems that there isn't anything else to talk about."

Katashi and B nodded and all three of them stood up and left the room. B in the lead since he was eager to get some more strawberry jam.

X X X

AfterNote: So yea. That was the last chapter. I hope that it was somewhat enjoyable. I so felt that I forgot some things, and I will probably end up adding more to this chapter later on, but how knows, maybe I won't. Once again my sister was an ass while I was writing this chapter and she kept roller-blading in the house after I have yelled at her not to do so quite a few times. I really hope that this chapter helped clear up anything that may have happened in the fanfic that was unanswered and such. I totally hate when books/movies/fanfics/shows/video games have so much going on and then when you get to the end they don't even show how everything ended. So if there is anything like that that happened in this fanfic, then please PM me and I will answer any questions. (Ever since I watched this one movie where there was this dog that got shot and they showed the owners taking it to the vet, but after that they never said what happened to the dog. Like, did it live or not? It was a minor scene compared to everything else that was happening in the movie, but I still wanted to know what happened to the dog and all the other minor stuff too. It made me really mad, and so I get paranoid when I write since I always think I am starting little things and never finishing them.) Anywho, sorry for the long boring note and if you read this then you definitely deserve a gold star. .V

Anywho, I hope that everyone enjoy this fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has read it all the way through. And an extra thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. The comments I have received have made me so happy. Thank you and good-bye.


End file.
